


In the Mountains

by GiaUrsula



Series: In the Mountains [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Lumberjack Derek, Multi, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Rich Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: Feeling overwhelmed by his parent's control and the pressure of law school, Derek moves to the small mountainous town of Beacon Hills to find himself and figure out what he wants in life. He finds love in the form of diner owner and single parent Stiles and Derek soon learns what real responsibility is.





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills was a small town in the mountainous areas of California. It was a picturesque and beautiful place close to nature tucked in a corner of the world not many people visit.  

It was also the last place Derek Hale ever felt happy. Truly honestly happy. 

His family had rented a cabin near the forest where the mountain was. It was the only real peaceful and relaxing time of Derek's life. Even as a young boy he enjoyed the solitude away from their normal house in the busy and bustling New York. He played with his sisters and brothers around the creek and hiding inbetween the trees.  

The air was always fresh and crisp. The skies always seemed be in a gorgeous hue of blue and the sunlight shined down on the clean waves of the nearby rivers. It was all breathtakingly beautiful in a really simplistic way that Derek struggled to put into words. 

Which is why he felt the need to go back there. 

Derek hadn't planned ahead. He withdrew enough money to support him for at least a week. He didn't want to take his credit card because his parents would hire a private investigator to track his purchases and figure out where he was staying, which was the last thing he wanted. 

He packed some warm and comfortable clothes in a bag and some bare necessities.  

A plane and two buses later and he had arrived in Beacon Hills. 

It still looked like the same place. It was that part of the day that slowly transitioning to the evening time and the sky had a nice purple gradient as the sun started to fade. 

Derek had already settled into the nearby motel and decided to look into town for lunch.  

He noticed the stares of the people walking past him and he wondered if there was something wrong with what he was wearing. A simple pair of jeans and his go to leather jacket. He smiled to himself internally as he thought of his mother scolding him for his clothes. 

 _''We are rich. Dress like it!''_ is something he's heard before. 

Eventually he stumbled across a cosy dinner that looked appealing. It had a 50s nostalgia vibe to it and Derek briefly wondered if it had been around that long. It was a rustic tourist area so the appeal of keeping it in it's original form was understandable. 

He stepped inside and looked at his surroundings. The floors were chequered black and white and the walls had pictures of the townspeople he didn't recognise. One was of a couple and he noticed the engraving at the bottom of the frame. 

 _Claudia Stilinski  1974 –_ _2000_  

 _John Stilinski 1972 – 2014_  

They looked happy. Her permed brown hair as vibrant and alive as her smile. Her husband had a kind face and light blue eyes. The two of them were holding each other close looking at each other like they were in love. 

 _It's a shame they didn't grow old together._  

Derek shook off the thoughts and sat at the counter waiting to be served. 

He looked around again and observed the people around him. There was an explosion of plaid shirts, jeans and bodywarmers. Everyone appropriately dressed for the climate which is why he believed that was the reason they were looking at him with scrupulous eyes and he self-consciously looked down at his clothes. 

''It's not what you're wearing'' a voice explained. 

He turned to face the voice and found it belonged to a kid behind the counter. 

Kid was slightly unfair seeing how he looked in his late teens. His strong forearms were put on display in his pulled up sleeves as they leant against the counter. He had a playful smirk on his face and a glint in his whisky eyes that had Derek a little breathless. His Chesnutt hair seemed wild and uncontrolled as if he'd been pulling at it and running his fingers through it. 

Derek found his voice eventually, ''Then what is it?'' 

The guy leaned in closer like he was divulging in state secrets and encouraged Derek to do the same with a subtle head jerk. 

''It's because you're not from around here'' he whispered and leant back. 

''How'd you know that?'' Derek questioned curiously. 

He gave the biggest shit-eating grin possible and Derek hated himself for finding it slightly attractive. 

''This is a small town. Everyone and their grandmothers know each other. We're a tightknit community so we know a stranger when we see one'' 

''Oh'' 

''Don't worry. They're more afraid of you than you are of them. City folk like you probably don't think twice about an unfamiliar face but since you'll settle in here soon enough, they'll stop staring at you'' 

''I could be a tourist?'' Derek suggested, wondering how the other man was so perceptive. 

He shook his head with another grin, ''Nah. Wrong time of year. And you're too early for the Open season so that only leaves one option: You want to live here'' 

Derek couldn't help himself from smiling. ''That is correct'' 

''Luckily for you, Finstock is looking for more Lumberjacks. He usually doesn't employ people he doesn't know but if I put a word in for you, he will'' 

''You'd do that for me?'' 

Back in home, nobody did something for nothing. Even his parents would question him before he asked for help. Which he never did. 

''Course. You seem friendly enough. Even if you give off that serial killer vibe'' 

Derek knew he should feel insulted but by the amused he gave, he knew that the other man meant no harm by it. 

''I'm Derek'' he introduced, holding out his hand. 

The amused man took it, ''Well M'lady...'' he paused as he turned it over and pressed his soft lips against it gently, ''...Stiles Stilinski, at your service'', he added with a wink that got Derek uncomfortably flustered. 

Then he recognised the name. 

''Oh, so the couple in the photo are your parents?'' he thought aloud. 

 _Real gentle, Hale._  

Suddenly Stiles' grin disappeared and his face appeared closed off. He let go of Derek's hand and he immediately regretted mentioning the photo. 

''Yep'' he answered, ''Mom and Pop'' 

''I'm sorry to hear about that'' Derek offered sincerely. 

Stiles opened his mouth to respond when they were interrupted by a curly haired young man coming through the back. 

''Stiles, Izzy won't fall asleep'' 

''Did you try reading her to sleep?'' Stiles suggested earning a nod from the younger boy. 

''She wants you'' 

Stiles sighed and addressed the other boy, ''Scott, take Derek's order please'' 

Derek watched as Stiles disappeared through the double doors and Scott put on his apron. 

''Sorry about that. What can I get you?'' 

''Can I have a menu?'' 

Scott groaned, ''Damnit! Yes I was supposed to do that first. Yes, give me a second'' 

He watched entertained as Scott scrambled around looking for a menu and gleamed in childish victory when he found one and handed it to Derek. 

As Derek looked at the menu asssessing what to eat, he looked up to see Scott hovering over him. Derek raised an eyebrow and Scott seemed to get the message. 

''Oh sorry sir'' he said a little sheepishly. 

''Sir? Didn't think I was that old'' he joked to help Scott relax. Instead he began to splutter. 

''No! I don't think you're old! Well maybe a little but I think anyone older than me is old'' 

Derek looked back up at him. ''I'm twenty four so hopefully I won't get put in the retirement home yet''  

Scott started laughing nervously at the joke and Derek decided to put him out of his misery. 

''Steak club sandwich and a coke please'' he ordered. 

''Right away!'' he said enthusiastically before he corrected himself, ''Well not right away it has to be prepared but...'' he trailed off and went to another table. 

Derek gave a chuckle as the teenager left. This town was already interesting. Then he remembered Stiles. 

_Very interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Stiles had put in a good word with Finstock. 

He wasn't experienced but he was the right build and a fast learner. Finstock was in a bind and was already behind on schedule so he was desperate enough to give Derek a chance. 

Derek had no problem with taking manual labour jobs like the rest of his family did. If you didn't work in an office, a courtroom, hospital or a classroom then it wasn't a valid career in his parent's eyes. Which is why he stupidly took on a law degree. Initially he cared very much about it but then he lost his passion along the way. It became less about right and wrong and became more about who could recite the bylaws and use the best tactics to win a case. 

He was initially going to become a specialised lawyer in family court but he thought of it as too hectic and petty. Now he wasn't sure what he wanted to. 

He wasn't sure what he wanted out of his life, nevermind his career and his love life.  

He knew he needed a break and he decided Beacon Hills was it.  

Being a lumberjack was a mindless job that didn't require much logic or thought behind it. Derek knew that he had to concentrate and be aware of the risks of the job but beyond that, his job would ultimately always be the same thing and for the time being this was what he needed. He needed space and time to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, something he couldn't do in New York with family around. 

Even with his impress physique, Derek found the first week to be challenging and by the time his shifts ended, his entire body was aching. 

''You'll get used to it'' his co-worker Boyd told him. 

Boyd and his co-workers seemed nice enough. The twins (Who Derek still couldn't entirely tell apart) were impatient but seemed okay for the most part. Boyd was quiet but after living with two sisters and two brothers Derek liked that quality. Ennis was a large man who seemed to enjoy intimidating people. Derek was initially afraid of him (though he would never show it) but after seeing all his co-workers laugh it off, he came to the conclusion that he was all mouth anyway. 

It was lunch time and Derek was secretly pleased they always chose the Diner. Although it was the only one in town so they didn't have many options. 

They all settled into a booth in the corner when a waitress came to the table with bright red lips and blonde curls. 

''What can I get you all?'' she said with a grin. 

They all ordered as Erica jotted it all down quickly. Although she looked up at Derek. 

''You're the newbie aren't you?'' 

''Yeah that's me'' he said with a resigned sigh. 

''Don't worry honey, everyone will forget about you when you’re no longer hot news'' 

''Hot news?'' 

''Trust me, a new guy is about as exciting as it gets. The last hot gossip around here was that Mrs Wilkinson lost her cat'' she said with a pout before swaying her hips towards the counter. 

''What I would do...'' Ennis gloated as he watched Erica walk away. 

Boyd scoffed and rolled his eyes, ''You wouldn't do a thing because you don't have a chance'' 

''Aw'' Ennis mocked, ''Defending the fair maiden?'' 

''Shut up''  

''How sweet'' 

* * *

After that the conversation turned to a cavalry of mocking and inside jokes that Derek didn't really get when he saw Stiles sat at the till. Without much second thought he gravitated towards him and leaned on the counter. 

When Stiles noticed him, he burst into laughter.  

The confusion must have been apparent on Derek's face as Stiles explained himself. 

''I'm sorry. It's just... the plaid and the jacket'' he disolved into another giggle, ''… It's like you've taken the initian and finally become one of us'' 

''Not so bad is it?'' 

Stiles' laughter died down and he shrugged, ''Not really. Although good fashion sense comes to die here. Only no one cares'' 

The bell on the door jingled as a young woman and her daughter came through the door. The woman had long red hair and immaculate make up. She had these thick lips that looked like they were constantly pouting and these brown eyes that looked curious yet invasive in their stare. The little girl by her side holding her hand was dressed in a white winter coat. She looked very similar to her mother, sharing the same red hair and pouting lips.  

Their entrance, specifically the little girl, made Stiles face explode in joy as he came from behind the counter. 

The little girl noticed him and surged forward, ''Daddy!'' 

 _Daddy?!_  

Stiles scooped her up in his arms and rubbed his nose against hers affectionately and the girl adored the affection, squaling delightfully. 

''And how was my Izzy baby at zoo?'' 

Izzy threw her arms and shouted, ''It was AMAZING'' 

''Honey don't shout'' her mother scolded and Stiles finally paid attention to her. 

''So you're getting her next weekend again right?'' 

Lydia bit her lip and addressed Izzy, ''Why don't you go upstairs and tell Uncle Scotty about our day at the zoo?'' 

She nodded enthusiastically and wriggled out of Stiles' arms, running past the double doors eagerly. 

Derek knew it was wrong to listen but he was intrigued. He'd just learnt that Stiles had a KID! He had to know more so he listened into their hushed conversation by the opposite side of the counter. 

''It's just...'' she stopped and sighed, ''You know I wouldn't normally have a problem with it but Jackson is back from London for the week and-'' 

''-and you wanna ditch your plans with Izzy for him instead'' Stiles finished, the disappointment heavy in his voice. 

''Stop calling her Izzy. Her name is Isobel'' she chided. 

''That is not the issue here and you know it'' he gritted out, his voice becoming dangerously high. 

''Look you know I always spend time with her, I'm just asking for this one-'' 

''-Except it isn't just this one time Lydia'' He interrupted, ''This has to be the fifth time in a row and I'm sick of it. Izzy is sick of it. You think she doesn't pick up on the fact you don't want her?'' 

''Don't you dare say that. You know I love her! That is not fair to say Stiles'' 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted, ''Well what else am I supposed to think when you act like the devoted mother but every time Jackson shows up you drop her like she's nothing. And our daughter is NOT nothing!'' 

Lydia huffed in frustration, ''Clearly we're not getting anywhere. I'll call you next week and we'll arrange it'' 

''Lydia! Lyd-'' 

The bell chimed once again and Stiles stood there clenching his jaw and shaking his head. 

''Unbelievable'' he muttered to himself. 

Derek struggled to believe it too. 

* * *

Before their lunch break was over, Derek was determined to try and talk to Stiles one last time. 

''Cute kid'' he commented and Stiles beamed proudly. 

''Yeah. Gets her good looks from her mother'' 

''And her father'' Derek added a little more flirtatiously than he intended. 

Stiles stayed silent and Derek felt panicked that he'd said the wrong thing. 

 _Shit, he's probably straight. I hope he doesn't freak out._  

''Sorry I-'' 

''No it's... It's alright. I just...'' he paused and didn't meet his eyes, ''...I'm not used to there being other gay guys around here'' 

''Well I'm not gay, I'm bi. But if you're gay then how...?'' he trailed off and Stiles laughed 

''Best friend going through a bad break up plus lots and lots of alcohol equals one teen pregnancy no one could have seen coming'' 

''Oh. That's... something'' 

Stiles shrugged, ''It definetley wasn't the way I imagined having my first child. Thought I'd be married and settled down but now she's here... she's the reason I get up in a morning y'know?'' he smiled fondly and Derek found himself mirroring it. 

''Of course I didn't know it at the time when I was sixteen and my dad wanted to kill me for getting a girl pregnant before I'd even finished Junior year'' he added with a laugh. 

''Was your dad still...?'' Derek began, not quite having the courage to finish his question. 

Stiles nodded, ''Yeah. Izzy was two when he passed so I'm glad he got to spend some time with her. My mom died when I was four so no grandmother for Izzy'' 

They remained silent for a moment before Derek contributed a piece of his own past. 

''I'm a child of five'' 

It seemed to pull Stiles out of his stupor, ''What?'' he gaped with a disbelieving grin. ''I don't believe you'' 

''It's true'' he assured, ''I'm the middle child. An older brother and sister and a younger brother and sister'' 

''God, that must have been crazy'' Stiles chuckled, ''I feel like a headless chicken just running after Izzy and Scott, nevermind five kids. How did your mother cope?'' 

 _Lots of nannies and hardly ever being there_ he answered internally. 

Derek just shrugged, ''No idea'' 

''You must miss them a lot'' 

''Kinda but family can be overwhelming at times. I just needed a break'' 

The two of them carried on in easy conversation when Boyd tapped him on the shoulder and let him know they should probably be setting off to work now.  

* * *

As soon as they got outside, Boyd started the conversation. 

''So Stiles?''  

''What about him?'' Derek countered defensively. 

''He's got a kid'' Boyd pointed out, ''That's something to think about'' 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Derek knew he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! Enjoy!

Derek had begun to settle into his routine after a month. He'd go to work, go to the diner at lunch and talk with Stiles. Possibly flirt a little. Then he'd finish his shift, have a few beers at the bar with his co-workers then head back to his motel. 

Although the cost of said motel was biting into his finances considering that the money he brought with him was beginning to dry up and being a lumberjack wasn't a career that promised a wealth in growth either. 

Over the past month he'd learnt a few things. He learnt that the waitress Erica was Boyd's girlfriend and they were looking for a place together. He learnt that Stiles absoloutely adored his daughter whereas Lydia... Derek wasn't as sure. He learnt the reason Ethan always avoided Stiles is because he was dating his ex Danny. He learnt that Danny was Jackson's best friend. And after hearing Stiles bitch about the man and Lydia make excuses for him, he understood why that relationship didn't stand much of a chance at working if he was his best friend. 

He learnt that Scott was a huge environmentalist. Or rather his girlfriend Allison was and Scott simply followed her. Which lead to several arguments with Ennis. 

 **''Stop being silly''**  

 **''You're cutting down the trees and upsetting the animal's natural habitat!'' Scott shouted.**  

 **Ennis huffed, ''Kid, we are surrounded by forestry. I don't think the poor** **squirrels** **will have to worry just yet''**  

Some nights, if he was bored enough he would go to the diner and order a cup of coffee simply so he could sit and chat with Stiles. It was nice and almost domestic in a way that made him feel warm inside. Unlike what he'd had before. 

When he left New York behind, he also left Jennifer behind along with it. 

He'd had these plans in the back of his mind for a while now and he decided to end his arrangement with her before he did. 

Before they decided to just be friends with benefits, she had been his girlfriend. Jennifer had been in the same law class as him. She was smart, brilliant and utterly gorgeous. But as things became more difficult at law school, she began to change. She suddenly used that unbelievable logic and wit to become manipulative and unscrupulous. They'd broken up before when she drove a witness to tears in a cross examination for a mock trial. It was unnecessary and cruel and Derek didn't want to be with someone who would do something like that. Worse still that she could do that and not show any remorse for it afterwards. 

But because Derek's self control could, at times, be utter garbage, he had sex with her again. It wasn't really satisfying on any emotional level but he got off so when she proposed the arrangement he agreed. However entering the arrangement was a lot easier than leaving. To say Jennifer was pissed was understatement. At first she remained very calm about it and tried to talk Derek out of it. When it was clear he wasn't going to change his mind she began to become hysterical. 

He woke up the next morning to his tyres being slashed.  

Not that it really mattered now he left that car back home. 

But what he wants to explore with Stiles feels different somehow. Stiles is challenging and a cocky bastard at times and Derek can't help but fall for it. He was charming in a quirky and provoking way that Derek had never really come across before but he knew he liked it. 

There was an undoubtable fire to Stiles but he was also one of the most caring and friendly people he's ever come across. He knows the names of everyone who comes in his resteraunt and always makes time for them.  

Yet Derek hadn't seen any distaste or hatred come from Stiles. That is until the day Jackson Whittemore dropped by the diner. 

* * *

The bell clanged in the doorway and a guy around Stiles' age that Derek didn't recognise was stood there. No seemed to be staring at him like they had when Derek first arrived so he assumed he was local. He was wearing sunglasses- 

 _Douche. It's fucking winter why do you need sunglasses?_  

 _-_ A black leather jacket and a cream scarf. 

He stood there like he expected a fanfare and a roll of the red carpet. He looked around the place and made a face of disgust at it until that face was addressed to Derek. 

''Who are you?'' he demanded. 

''Derek'' he answered firmly, determined not to let this kid think he intimidates him because... 

 _Really?_  

The moment was interrupted when Stiles came with his meal from the double doors and Derek saw an immediate shift in his mood. His eyes narrowed and his jaw became wound tighter. The other guy just smirked contemptuously. 

''Ah Stiles. This crap hole still standing since the last time I was here?'' 

Stiles wasn't fazed. ''Jackson'' he greeted dryly, ''Back from London already?'' 

Jackson took off his glasses and came closer to the counter, ''What can I say? You can take the boy outta Beacon Hills...?'' 

''….But he'll always run back home to his daddy once the money's run out'' Stiles finished proudly. 

Jackson gave a quick chuckle at that. ''I make my own money'' 

''Yes. You make your own money'' he agrees before pointing out,  ''Working at your dad's company. Real independence there bud'' 

''At least I won't be in this town running a crappy diner working till the day I die'' 

''No you'll be working in some crappy office till the day you die'' Stiles retorted with a smile. 

''Coffee. Black'' Jackson demanded. 

Having studied Stiles for the past month, Derek can see the hatred in the smile he gives Jackson. 

''Coming right up'' 

As Stiles fulfils his order, Derek starts eating his. Only Jackson sits on the chair next to him. 

''So... Derek, you're new'' 

''Yes'' 

''You know Stiles?'' 

''Yes'' 

Jackson paused as Derek ate the meal in front of him. 

''What's your job?'' 

''Lumberjack'' Derek answered, hoping that the guy would get the hint. 

''Oh! My dad owns you then'' he pondered out loud. 

Derek turned his head slowly to face the man, only to be met with that unfaltering smile from earlier. 

 _Is this guy for fucking real?_  

The coffee mug slammed on the table with a thud in front of him and a lot of it spilled on the counter but Jackson slurped it anyway as Stiles stood there with his arms crossed. 

After Jackson took his first gulp, he opened his big fat mouth and said loudly, ''You know I always like that little extra kick you get from the grime you get in every cup of coffee you get in this place'' before taking another mouthful. Everyone else in the diner just seemed to ignore him or roll his eyes like they already knew what he was like. 

''It's not grime. It's my jizz'' he deadpanned. 

Jackson paused and put the mug down before laughing, ''Wouldn't put it past you. Besides, everyone gets excited when I'm around. I guess your ass is no exception'' 

''Whiney underachieving assholes aren't my type'' 

But Jackson didn't falter, he simply raised his mug and told him with absolute self-certainty ''I'm everyone's type'' before taking another sip. 

He put a twenty dollar bill on the table and got up. 

''Don't you want your change?'' Stiles asked obligatorily.  

Jackson turned and shook his head, ''Nah. Saves me having to put into a cup next time I see you'' 

Then he left and Stiles was gripping onto the countertop tightly, breathing heavily through his nose and closing his eyes. 

''So that guy's Lydia's Jackson?'' 

''Yes'' Stiles gritted out. 

''Between the choice of him and her gay best friend, I think Lydia chose the right guy'' he teased. 

Luckily it worked and Stiles gave a reluctant smile. 

''Yeah, we always hated each other so me getting his girlfriend pregnant didn't help. Even if the two were broken up he still beat my ass up for it. Accused me of pretending to be gay to get closer to her so that she would sleep with me'' 

''That's-'' 

''- Stupid? Idiotic? Nonsensical? Down right paranoid?'' 

Derek laughed, ''Yeah I think that covers it'' 

''I'd put it all aside if he treated Izzy okay but he acts like she doesn't exist. Worse yet he tries to make Lydia do the same'' 

Derek didn't say anything because he'd learnt with Stiles that if he wanted to know more, he should keep quiet because Stiles had a tendency to ramble. Which Derek found more entertaining than annoying. 

''I know Lydia never pictured being a teen mom and I know it was tough on her, but I tried my best! I've never been as rich as her boyfriend but I have always put my daughter first” 

“I’ve seen you around Izzy. Anyone who spends five minutes with you guys can tell she’s insanely happy when she's with you” 

“Where do you live?” Stiles asked suddenly. 

Derek was a bit taken by the question but recovered quickly, “In the motel” 

“All the time? You don’t live in a flat or something?” 

“Not many flats around here” he pointed out. 

“Well there’s mine” he offered, “There’s the flat above the diner and I need lodgers. Isaac already lives there and it’s a three bedroomed place so he’s not quite making the rent” 

“Why don’t you advertise it?” he asked. 

“Look, it’s not my story to tell but to cut it short, Isaac has trust issues. He only wants people we know. I know you now and I think you’d be a good fit” 

“What would Isaac think?” he asked, seriously considering this. 

Stiles shrugged, “He’ll be hesitant but he knows I wouldn’t steer him wrong. So you’ll think about it?” 

Derek put his hand on top of Stiles’ leaning on the counter and he definitely saw the way his breath caught. 

“Why don’t I come around later and you can give me a tour?” 

He smiled and nodded. 

Derek removed his hand, “Perfect. I should get going. What time should I come back?” 

“Nine. After closing” 

Derek got up from his seat, “See you then” and excited the diner with a smile on his face” 

* * *

 

“You what?” Isaac exclaimed. 

“I invited Derek to come see the flat. Come on Isaac. I really don’t want to kick you but I might have to if you refuse to get a roommate! Isaac I can’t afford it and neither can you” 

Isaac crossed his arms. 

“Isaac, I promise you that Derek is a nice guy” 

“You’re only saying that because you want him!” 

“What?” he scoffed, “I do not!” 

“See! Right there _I do not._ People day things in full when they’re lying” 

“Why did you have take psychology at college?” he whined 

“Because I’m going to be a therapist. Don’t worry. I’ll give you the first couple of sessions free” Isaac joked. 

“Lord knows I need it” Stiles mumbled. 

“What” and with a simple careless comment Isaac blue eyes filled up with concern, “You are okay, aren’t you Stiles?” 

Isaac felt disappointed when he saw that cocky smile that he knew Stiles resorted to when he felt unsure. 

“Aren’t I always?” he beamed confidently 

“Stiles. You said you would never lie to me. Don’t start now” 

Stiles sighed, “Okay I’m a little stressed. Just with the whole Jackson and Lydia thing. I’m worried about Izzy. I’m worried about Scott. I’m-“ 

“-I’ll consider Derek as a flatmate if it stops you being as stressed” 

“You sure? I can always get somebody else” 

“Who? No one else is looking. I’ll meet him Stiles. For you, Izzy and Scott” 

Stiles hugged him, “Thanks man” 

Isaac shrugged, “After everything you’ve done for me, it’s nothing” 

Stiles pulled back, “So long as you’re sure” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be sure but we have to be practical about this” 

Stiles gave him a grateful smile, “He should be coming soon now we’ve shut up for the night” 

He heard knocking on the diner doors. 

“I’ll go get it. You stay here and try to look normal” 

Isaac threw a pillow from the sofa at him and Stiles just walked off cackling. 

“Ass” 

* * *

Derek stood there wondering if he’d made a mistake. He definitely said after nine  

 _Didn’t he?_  

Soon he heard the door unlock and saw a form he guessed to be Stiles through the blinds. 

He opened the door and stepped back to welcome Derek in. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long” Stiles said as he led Derek past the double doors to the landing. 

“Not at all” he answered smoothly as they walked up the stairs and Derek tried not to stare at Stiles’ pert ass. 

 _Much_ he added guiltily. 

Stiles opened the door and Derek looked at the living room of the apartment. It had half panelled wall paper with the bottom half matching the dark wooden flooring and the top being a dark green and blue tartan colour. There was an actual mounted fish above the TV the green leather sofa was facing. On said sofa was who Derek presumed to be Isaac. Upon his arrival, Isaac stood up immediately as if standing to attention like a soldier. 

In all honesty he had expected someone older but he seemed to be the same age as Stiles (which Derek still wasn't entirely sure of). He was taller than Stiles but had that similar lithe frame. Yet the way he held himself seemed unsure. The way he hunched his shoulders slightly and his head seemed to bow naturally as if he were afraid. Of what Derek wasn't sure but he had a feeling it had to do with those trust issues Stiles mentioned earlier.  

''This is the living room. I know it's a... tad old-fashioned'' 

Derek laughed, ''That's certainly one way of labelling it. I like it though. It has that... homely feel to it'' 

“Okaay then. Derek, this is Isaac. Your possible roommate” 

Derek came forward and held out his hand. Isaac returned the handshake with a small unsure grip. 

''If you follow me'' and Derek did as Stiles walked through the doorway into the small that had wooden countertops with white marble. There was a white stove next to the mini-fridge. The microwave was on top of it, with both attached to the plug socket near the floor.  

''Isaac has another min-fridge in his room'' Stiles explained once he saw the way Derek scrutinised the size of it, ''So you won't have to worry about sharing or space. Besides, if you ever want a quick sandwich or something you always have a perfectly nice diner downstairs which I hear has great reviews!'' he added with a wink, eliciting a laugh from Derek. 

''You're shameless'' 

''I've always been told that's a good thing'' Stiles told him a much lower and sultry voice that made Derek a little hot under the collar. Especially with the way those long eyelashes were batting at him coyly. 

 _Fuck_   

''Anyway!'' he laughed, ''To the bedroom'' 

 _If only_  

Stiles led him back through the living room to a hallway with four doors. He pointed to each one as he explained. 

''The first one on the left is Isaac's. The one across from it is the bathroom and the other two rooms are spares. You can pick whichever you want if you stay here. No pressure though'' he reassured him. 

The first bedroom was more modern than the rest of the apartment with white walls and cream coloured carpet. 

''Now this seems a lot better than the living room'' Derek commented with a chuckle as he sat on the bed, testing it's softness. 

''Yeah well I had the time and money to do the bedrooms. Then Izzy was born and both of those things just seemed to vanish!'' he laughed, ''Not that I mind'' he quickly rectified, ''She's my entire world'' 

The way Stiles always had that fond look on his face whenever his daughter was mentioned always made Derek's heart beat just that bit faster and his own affection for the man to grow. 

''How old is she?'' 

''Four'' 

''And that makes you twenty?'' he asked. _Surely that can't be right. Twenty year olds don't have this much_ _going on_ _, right?_  

''Well someone passed maths at school'' Stiles laughed. 

Derek just stared at him in wonder. 

''What?'' 

''I just... you're amazing'' 

It slipped out before he could take it back but even if he could, he wouldn't want to. He could tell by the way Stiles seemed embarrassed that he didn't get a lot of praise or appreciation. 

''Hardly'' he snorted 

''I'm serious! You're a parent, you look after your brother, the diner... how'd you do it?'' 

Stiles shrugged and bit his lip nervously, ''Didn't have much choice'' 

Things turned sour as Stiles seemed to draw into himself a little more. As if the moment were an illusion, Stiles clapped his hands and said excitedly, ''Let's see the other bedroom, shall we?'' 

* * *

After the tour was finally over, Derek followed Stiles into the living room. 

''So what did you think?'' 

Derek nodded his head, ''Seems good. Rent is fair'' 

 _Ah fuck it. I've already done a lot of impulsive things already._ _What's one_ _more to add_ _to the pile?_  

''I'll take it'' 

Stiles' jaw dropped, ''Wha- Seriously? Just like that'' 

''Just like that'' he repeated. 

What he didn't expect was the way Stiles launched at him in a hug. 

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!'' he squealed.  

Derek patted his shoulder and enjoyed the brief warmness of Stiles' body pressed up against his. 

 _Even if I wish it was under different circumstances_  

''No problem'' then he turned to Isaac, ''Looks like we're roomies'' 

Isaac offered a smile that seemed to take a lot of effort. Derek appreciated that since socialising didn't seem to come naturally to the guy. Or at least with new people. 

''So you can move in next week?'' Stiles clarified. 

''Or next weekend?'' Derek offered, ''If that's okay with you Isaac?'' 

Isaac nodded. 

''Don't let him fool you for a second'' Stiles warned, ''He seems all shy and innocent but he's actually evil'' 

As if proving his point Isaac gave him the finger and Stiles pointed to it excitedly like a kid, ''You see!'' 

Derek rolled his eyes and felt like this was the beginning of something great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice Christmas! Here's the next chapter so enjoy :)

Following the agreements made the last week, Derek and Isaac arranged to spend time together before they moved in. They usually met at the diner after Derek finished work. It was convenient for both of them and Derek figured he would have to get used to the commotion of the diner if he was going to be living above it. 

It was around four and Derek was sat waiting at the counter talking to Isaac and Scott. 

''I'm telling you, it's barbaric! Open season comes and all the animals get slaughtered!'' he insisted passionately. 

Isaac just laughed it off into his coffee, ''Scott, the forests are overrun anyway, it's just stopping overpopulation of the animals. Besides, most people earn their keep by hunting in Beacon Valley outside of open season anyway. Half the town would become unemployed overnight if hunting were banned, including your girlfriend's family'' 

It was no secret that Allison's family were hunters. They loved it. Saw it as a sport and a badge of pride. Chris and Gerard ran the biggest hunting equipment shop in town. Which is why everyone was surprised when little Allison Argent grew up detesting it. 

''Better to be un-employed than working an immoral job!'' Scott spat back 

Just as Isaac got ready to respond, Stiles came through the front door with Izzy holding his hand.  

''About time'' Isaac groaned. 

Stiles chuckled and sat Izzy on the chair inbetween Isaac and Derek, placing a hand on her back to steady her before Stiles went behind the counter. Scott gave his apron to him as he finished his shift 

''Thanks for looking after the place while I picked Izzy up from school, bud'' 

''You know I don't mind'' Scott shrugged. 

Stiles reached into the till and gave Scott a twenty. 

''Go take Allison to a movie'' 

Scott's eye lit up and he pocketed the note gratefully. 

Stiles patted him on the shoulder as he left. 

''Thanks, bro!'' Scott shouted out as he left the diner. 

Isaac looked at him questioningly, ''I thought Scott had to look after Izzy tonight?'' 

Stiles sighed, ''I can't keep relying on him all the time. He's her uncle, I'm her father so it's my responsibility'' 

''And Lydia's if she can ever be bothered'' Isaac scoffed but Stiles glared at him and nodded in Izzy's direction to remind him not to say bad things about her in front of Izzy. 

''Right. Of course. Sorry about that'' 

Meanwhile Izzy stared up at Derek curiously and Derek stared back. 

''Who are you?'' she asked him, those brown eyes blinking up at him. 

Derek leaned in closer to the little girl, ''I'm Derek. I'm a friend of your daddy's'' 

''Like Danny?''  

But Stiles was quick to correct her, ''No baby, not like Danny was! Danny isn't a friend of daddy's anymore, remember?'' 

She nodded once with a determined scowl on her face that Derek thought was adorable. 

''How was your day at school?'' Isaac asked with such an easiness that Derek felt jealous of. 

Izzy bounced up in her seat excitedly, ''It was great! Mrs McCall let me draw today!'' 

''I used to be a fan of drawing when I was your age'' Derek contributed. 

Izzy spun round so quick that Derek was afraid she'd fall off her chair and faced him with that childlike excitedness that reminded him of Stiles. 

''Really?!'' she asked, excitedly. 

''Really''  

''Would you like to show Derek your drawings?'' Stiles asked her, encouraging the conversation. 

Izzy nodded excitedly and tugged on Derek's hand. When his confusion became clear, Isaac explained, ''She keeps some of her drawings upstairs in the flat'' 

Derek turned and smiled to the little ball of energy, ''Well then lead away dear maiden'' 

As if he'd triggered a volcano, Izzy gave another burst of ecstasy, ''Like Maid Marion?!'' 

''Yeah sure!'' Derek chirped, ''Guess that makes your daddy Robin Hood'' 

Then she made a sour face, ''No silly. Daddy can't be Robin Hood because him and Maid Marion are married and I'm Maid Marion!'' 

''Of course'' Derek said with absolute seriousness that made Stiles smile fondly at the scene. 

Unknowingly, he had triggered the girl's current obsession with Robin Hood as she launched into details about her favourite caped crusader and his adventures with his band of merry men. Derek listened contently to the little girl ramble. 

 _Definitely Stiles' daughter,_ he thought fondly to himself. 

Before when he looked at her, all Derek could see was Lydia. But now all he could see were the aspects of Stiles that made him so wonderful glittering in his child. The way those chocolate eyes lit up didn't compare to the soldering stare of her mother. She had mother's pouting lips but she had her father's slightly upturned nose and pale, freckled skin. The little girl gestured with her hands animatedly like her father instead of the way Lydia kept her arms tight by her side like a toy soldier.  

Eventually the girl remembered her drawings so Derek allowed the girl to tug at his arm and Isaac joined them at Izzy's insistence that ''Uncle Isaac'' be there too which made Derek wonder just how long Isaac had been around for Izzy to call him that.  

 _Or if he was another one of daddy's ''friends''_  

* * *

Izzy showed Derek a sketch that was surprisingly well done for a four year old. 

''Do you like it? The woman with the red hair is mommy. And that's me in the middle'' she explained as she pointed to the different parts of the picture, ''And that's daddy next to me. Oh and there's our puppy!'' 

''I didn't know you had a dog'' 

Isaac laughed, ''They don't. Doesn't stop Izzy from asking for one''. 

Isaac got the crayons and paper from the side table near the sofa and gave them to Izzy. 

''Remember to draw on the table, not on the floor'' Isaac instructed before back tracking, ''And when I say on the table, I mean on the paper ON the table'' 

She nodded politely before sitting at the wooden table near the window. 

''Well we're gonna be here a while'' Isaac sighed, ''Sit down on the sofa and I'll get us a beer'' 

''Should we be drinking while watching her?'' Derek asked, his concern rising. 

Isaac shook his head, ''Non-alcoholic beer dumbass'' 

And Derek saw a change in Isaac quickly. His hands clenched into fists by his sides and his eyes glared at him intrusively. Derek had not seen this side to Isaac. Or was even aware of it's existence. Now it was here it was obvious it was always simmering beneath the surface just that fragment left behind by the broken boy still healing inside of him from whatever horrors Derek was unaware of. 

It was unsettling and heart-breaking to see. 

''Do you really think I'd drink in front a kid?'' he hissed, ''What kind of person do you think-'' then in the middle of his rant that was rapidly ascending to yelling, Isaac seemed to catch his change in mood and inhaled and exhaled slowly before turning back to Derek looking regretful. 

''I'll go get us the beers, you sit down on the sofa'' he said softly as he turned to the kitchen. 

Derek sat down dumbfounded. 

 _Huh... guessing there's something more to that_  

He worried a little if Izzy caught on to the argument but when he saw her humming to herself and practically stabbing the page with her pink crayon Derek figured she was fine. 

Isaac came back and stood in front of the sofa as he passed Derek his bottle and waited as Derek took his first sip. He looked nervous and it unsettled Derek as he thought of the implications to this sudden need for approval. 

''Are you sitting down or what?'' he tried casually 

But it worked as Isaac seemed to relax and slumped down next to Derek with his bottle. 

* * *

''So you watch Izzy a lot then?'' 

Isaac smiled, ''Yeah. Stiles has to keep this place in control and I figured I owe it to him to watch Izzy while he looks after the diner downstairs. She usually hangs down there with him behind the register or leaves her here with me. He can't exactly leave her at home... Well-'' he corrects, ''-he leaves her with Scott as well but I can tell he doesn't like it. Probably wouldn't have to if Lydia pulled her goddamn weight when it came to the small matter of her child'' he finished bitterly. 

Derek looked around again to check on Izzy who once again seemed innocent to the discussion that was happening. 

''Why do you not like Lydia?'' he asked in a hushed voice 

Isaac looked at him as if he should already know the answer but he sighed instead and proceeded to tell him, ''They often say that it's the mother that does all the work. Except when it comes to Lydia that's not the case at all'' 

He sat back further and took another sip before he carried on, ''Stiles is the most amazing parent anyone can ask for and so can Lydia when she wants to be... which is hardly ever'' he grumbled. 

Derek nodded and took another sip as he took this information in. He saw Isaac looking at him curiously before he spoke. 

''Derek...'' he was picking at the label of his bottle nervously, ''...what has Stiles told you about me?'' 

Derek coughed and cleared his throat. 

''Well... he told me that you have... trust issues. Apart from that, he told me it was your story to tell'' 

Isaac gave a distant smile at that like he'd passed some sort of test. 

''If you're gonna live me you should know that sometimes I have nightmares. Intense nightmares. They've gone for the most part and the medication has been quite good but....'' he paused, breaking his eyes away from Derek like he was ashamed, ''...I can't always control them. I can wake up screaming at times'' 

Derek patted him sympathetically on the arm, ''It's not your fault'' he told him firmly, ''We all have our demons'' 

''Some louder than others'' he said ironically quiet. 

''If it helps, I specialised in family court cases for a while so I've stomached a lot of... disturbing things'' 

Isaac shrugged, ''I won't be able to tell you everything. The only person who does know everything'' 

''-is Stiles'' Derek finished knowingly. 

Isaac gave a short laugh at that, ''That's the way he is. Selfless to a fault. Though I should be grateful for that since it probably saved my life'' 

Derek's eyes widened and he gulped, ''It was that serious?'' 

''It was that serious'' he repeated hollowly.  

After that Isaac began to tell Derek a few things about himself. Not many but Derek considered it progress given how fractured Isaac still appeared at times for all the bravado he usually displayed. 

He learnt that Isaac was at college and studied Psychotherapy because he wanted to become a therapist to trauma victims. He learnt that he went to high school with Stiles but they only got know each other after graduation when he took a job at the diner. He was obscure with the details but then Isaac said he moved into the flat (initially rent free before Isaac insisted on repaying him) when he was eighteen and quit his job at the diner to attend college like Stiles encouraged him to. 

In return, Isaac often babysitted Izzy for free and he soon became Uncle Isaac. Isaac wasn't really a fan of kids but since Izzy was Stiles' kid, he grew fond of her. Protective even. 

''And Danny?'' Derek broached after the second beer. 

Isaac looked annoyed at the mention of his name, ''Oh. That prick'' he acknowledged. 

Derek let out a surprised laugh, ''I'm guessing you don't like him either'' 

''I don't like anyone who hurts Stiles'' suddenly sounding serious and Derek caught the subtle message. 

''What happened?'' he asked to diffuse the situation 

Isaac sighed and ran his hand through his curls, ''I probably shouldn't tell but if I don't Stiles will probably paint him like an angel and I don't fucking want that'' 

''Why?'' 

''Because it takes a lot to make him badmouth someone. Especially an ex. All two of them if Lydia counts'' 

''Seriously?!'' Derek squawked, ''Why?'' 

''Because there's like ten gay guys in this area I can think of at the top of my head and they're either unavailable, not interested in being a step-father or just not the right guy for him. Basically, small town population equals no hot loving for Stiles'' he pouted miserably. 

''That sucks'' 

''No the point is that nothing is getting sucked'' he joked. 

Derek shook his head with a smirk, ''You are a horrible friend. Now tell me what happened'' 

''Alright. Well you know that Danny is Jackson's best friend?'' 

He nodded. 

''And that Jackson is Lydia's douche boyfriend?'' 

Again, Derek nodded impatiently. 

''Well whenever Stiles and Jackson had an argument, Danny always took Jackson's side no matter what. I am the first to admit that Stiles can become downright petty when Jackson gets involved but it wasn't all his fault and Danny always went running to Jackson like a good little lap dog every single time. He even told Jackson stuff about Stiles. Personal stuff'' he stressed angrily before taking another deep exhale and finishing,  

''Whether he told him because that's just best friend shit or if he wanted to hurt Stiles, I don't know. It didn't matter anyway because Danny got drunk at Lydia's birthday party and kissed Ethan so Stiles dumped him and stormed off'' 

''Wow'' Derek uttered. 

''Yeah... Danny left and tried to apologise to Stiles after it all happened but I told him to get lost. When Stiles stormed off from the party, he came straight to me and Scott looking like a mess. So I told him that if we saw him hanging round again that he'd have to be carried away on a stretcher'' 

Derek's eyes widened and Isaac gave a snort at that. ''What can I say? I was convinced I was in love with the man'' 

''Danny?!'' 

''No! Stiles, you doofus!'' 

''Oh'' Derek said, realisation dawning on him that he might become a different type of ''Uncle Isaac''. 

Isaac rolled his eyes, ''Relax, lover boy I don't anymore'' Isaac scratched the back of his head, ''Don't think I ever really did'' he pondered, ''I just kind of idolised him... way too much. I was just really **really** grateful. And really really confused given that I'm straight but thankfully I'm way past that stage now'' he finished casually. 

Derek lifted an eyebrow. 

''Yeah I don't really understand it myself but it's done so...'' Isaac shrugged. 

''Did he know?'' 

''Don't think so. Stiles is kind of clueless about that sort of thing.  

Derek could see that. Stiles struggled to pick up on the signals Derek sent his way. At first he thought he was playing hard to get or wasn't interested but Derek soon figured out that the young man hadn't a lot of experience in that sort of area. As Derek pulled himself out of confirming Isaac's statement, he listened to him carry on. 

''If he did, he didn't say anything thank god! That would have been such an awkward discussion'' 

Derek took another sip of his beer wondering how he got involved in such a bizarre situation when Izzy came to them and held out her picture. 

It was a drawing of a house with a girl and two boys who Derek guessed to be Stiles and Scott. 

''Do you like it?'' she asked as Derek passed it to Isaac to look at. 

''It's brilliant, Izzy'' Derek complimented. 

''Thank you, Derek'' she said shyly. 

Derek guessed that she still didn't quite feel comfortable around him but she had already seen him around a lot since he was at the diner talking to her father most of the time so he must have been somewhat familiar to her. Which made Derek happy because the one thing that drilled into Derek’s head was that if he started this thing with Stiles that Scott and Izzy (and Isaac he now realised) came as a package deal. 

Which Derek found himself surprisingly okay with the prospect of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been a while. Here is a New Year's Eve gift from me, a new chapter! Happy New Years everyone! (Depending on where in the equator you are of course)

It was the day of moving into the apartment with Isaac. He'd like to say it was difficult unloading all his stuff but honestly? He only had a suitcase and a few boxes. He didn't miss the way Stiles was looking at the pile almost suspiciously. 

Derek was aware that running away from home was not a common thing to do. Especially when you were entering your mid twenties for christsake but Derek felt suffocated.  

Still as suspicious as he was, Stiles didn't ask questions. They weren't quite that close. They could talk for hours about the trivial things like what films they liked and their opinions on music. They both felt at ease around each other that neither had felt in a while. Yet they always skirted around each other's pasts. Derek put it more down to the two of them being guarded people rather than a lack of trust. There was a hesitance between the two since they'd only known each other for a few months. 

Derek wanted that to go away.  

In all honesty, Derek came back to Beacon Hills to figure out what he wanted but it started to creep up on him that perhaps being in Beacon Hills was what he wanted. 

Now he just had to figure out his career. 

He couldn't stay a lumberjack forever when he had a law degree he wasn't making use of but he still remained unsure of what he could do with it. He was stuck in a purgatory of wanting to move on but not knowing how to do it. 

And Stiles himself was a whole other issue. 

Derek wanted Stiles. He didn't doubt that for a second. He could see himself really falling for the guy but there were so many things to consider, the first being if he could be a step-father. If he dated Stiles, he had to bond with Izzy. Izzy has already started liking him and Stiles has allowed him to be in her company more and more, a gesture of trust that Derek greatly appreciated.  

Izzy was a polite and sweet young girl and Derek could also see her easily becoming very dear to him as well. 

Which is why Derek wanted to be sure a relationship with Stiles would last. If it was just him, Derek would have already made his move but with a child involved he has to be careful. He refuses to toy with the feelings of a child if he wasn't absolutely sure he could be there for her, especially with a mother like Lydia (who Derek was starting to dislike increasingly every time she made excuses about not being able to see Izzy). 

So for time being he settled with spending time with the two and enjoying their company. 

Derek had also grown fond of the other people in Stiles' life. He liked Scott's friendly and laidback nature. Boyd was fast becoming his best friend and he secretly enjoyed Erica's teasing and confident nature. He felt a fondness for all of the people in this weirdly formed family of misfits. Especially Isaac, who reminded Derek a lot of the way he used to be. His parents have always been overbearing to say the least and for most of Derek's teenhood it resulted him being shy and reclusive. He could see himself becoming great friends with Isaac. 

Said possible friend however was watching Derek carry his boxes singlehandedly at the top of the stairs. 

''You don't have a lot of stuff, do you?'' 

Derek knew that Isaac's questioning was less casual than he wanted it to seem so he shrugged in response. 

''You aren't into some dodgy shit are you?'' Isaac asked bluntly. 

''What!'' Derek exclaimed. 

''You know... drugs, gangs, violence that sort of thing. You aren't on the run or anything?'' 

Derek scoffed, ''I'm a qualified lawyer so I highly doubt it'' 

At this Isaac paused. 

''You're a lawyer?!'' 

Derek nodded, ''Now can you get out the way this box is heavy'' 

He complied but as he followed Derek, he knew his line of questioning wouldn't be finished. 

''Where'd you graduate?'' 

''New York Law school'' 

''When?'' 

''At the end of last year'' 

''You haven't gotten any jobs?'' 

''Nope'' 

''Why?'' 

Derek dropped the box on the sofa and sighed, ''Look I don't know, okay? I haven't thought that far ahead. I don't know what I want to specialise in. I was thinking of becoming a family lawyer but now I'm not so sure'' 

Isaac nodded as he seemed to accept the idea. 

''Why Beacon Hills?'' 

''Why not?'' 

''No, you can't pick a place like this at random. So come on!'' he laughed impatiently, ''Tell meeeee!'' he whined. 

''Because...'' he began, ''...Beacon Hills was the last place I was happy. I didn't live here or anything but my family came here on vacation. I was always happy, I felt... safe, I guess safe is the word I would use'' he confirmed with a nod, more to himself than Isaac. 

''I just wanted to feel that kind of safety since I don't have a clue what I'm doing with my life. You know what I mean?'' 

Isaac nodded solemnly, ''Yeah I do. Your family weren't....'' 

When he trailed off Derek caught his meaning and promptly corrected him. 

''Oh. No! They- they weren't like that, they're just...'' he sighed, ''… they're just very demanding people with high expectations. My brother and sister are doctors, the other is an engineer and the youngest is still in high school. I'm expected to do well and I just kinda needed to get away from them while I figured shit out'' he explained. 

''Do they know where you are?'' 

''No. That's why I don't have a lot of stuff, I went rogue so they couldn't hire a private detective to find me. Probably will eventually but I left them a note explaining that I was fine'' 

''A note?'' he laughed incredulously, ''You ran away from home like a heroine from a bad romance novel and all you left them was a note?'' 

''Yeah... probably not the best idea in the world but they know I'm alive. Besides I already feel a lot better in Beacon Hills than I ever did in New York. Funny really considering I grew up there'' 

''Sometimes we make our own homes. I used to live in Beacon Valley before...'' and another of those uncertain moments that let Derek peek into Isaac's past but never fully see occurred, ''… before I came to live here. But you should call them or something. I'm sure they're just worried about you'' 

''yeah I guess I have been selfish'' Derek admitted as he realised that he'd never considered if they'd miss him because he was so focused on how much they pushed him. 

So he decided to call them. 

Well, sort of. 

* * *

Derek dialled in the number into the diner phone. He debated whether or not to use a payphone but he decided it wouldn't make a difference. Besides, he could trust Laura not to tell them where he was. 

He punched in the number and waited for his sister to pick up the phone, looking around at the empty diner impatiently as he did. 

 _''Hello?''_ he heard his sister inquiring on the other end. 

''Hey sis'' he responded cautiously as he was right to given her screeching response that caused him to distance the phone from his ear. 

 _''DEREK SIMON HALE, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!''_  

''It's not important. I just wanted to let you guys hear from me and let you know that I'm alright'' 

Then he was hit with a onslaught of questions, _''Where are you?_ _Do you have a place to stay? A job? Are you safe?''_  

''Can't tell you. Yes. Yes. And yes'' he answered. 

 _''How can you be so calm about this?! You leave us a fucking note written on a piece of_ _fuckin_ _g_ _paper telling us that you've disappeared to god knows where and that you can't tell us where you are, just that we 'shouldn't look for you'! We have been going out of our minds with worry, how can you be so selfish?!''_  

''Selfish? Selfish?!'' He repeated in disbelief, ''How can you accuse me of that, this is the first time in my LIFE that I have done ANYTHING for myself and now you wanna call me selfish for it?!'' 

 _''Oh grow the fuck up Derek! You can't just run off_ _everytime_ _things gets hard''_  

''That's easy coming from the golden child, the fucking doctor but I'm neither of those things. I'm the screw up and the nerd and I'm sick of not being good enough'' 

He heard her sigh and he could picture herself pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. _''Derek, this isn't about that''_ she groaned. 

''Isn't it?'' he pushed, ''Laura, my entire life our parents have told me what to do, where to go, what to wear, how to act, hell even who to date. I'm tired of it. I needed my own time. My own space to figure out what I want. Not THEM but ME. And I'm getting it here so please don't be mad at me for that'' 

 _''I'm not mad, Derek''_  

He made a disbelieving sound. 

 _''Well not as much''_ she corrected, _''Damnit Derek, you can't just leave. I've been worried about you. I miss you. So does everyone else and I know that mom and dad struggle to show their emotions but they've been worried about you too, I can tell''_  

''I just needed space. I couldn't move without them breathing down my neck'' 

 _''So you any closer to figuring it out?''_  

Now it was his turn to sigh, ''No. Nearly. I don't know. I think I want to stay here'' 

 _''Permanently?''_ her voice peaked with concern, _''You're staying... wherever the fuck you are, mars for all I know...._ _permanently?''_  

''It's nice here. I've made friends, I've got an apartment. I'm happy here. Settled'' 

There was a pause before he heard the mischievous tone creep into her voice, _''Who are they?''_  

''Huh?'' he muttered, trying to prolong the inevitable. 

 _''Don't act dumb. Who is she? Or he?''_  

''He'' Derek confirmed, ''It's... complicated though'' 

 _''Oh god, Derek! H_ _e isn't married is he?''_ she asked, her voice turning pitiful. 

''No! Laura, how can you think that of me?'' 

 _''Straight?''_  

''No, he's not... he has a kid'' 

 _''Oh... shit...''_  

''He's amazing. So's his kid Laura. And she likes me too and sometimes I swear he feels the same way but I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of... commitment in my life right now'' 

 _''Well Der, sometimes life_ _isn_ _'t as clean cut as everyone likes to say it is. It depends on how you feel but if you think you're ready or you really want to go for this then don't judge your life by anyone's standards but your own''_  

''You're the best sister ever'' 

 _''Can I have that in written word?''_  

He smirked, ''Goodbye Laura'' 

 _''Don't be a stranger Derek. I expect an update from you at least every two days. Promise?''_  

''I promise'' 

 _''Cross your heart and hope to die?''_ she mocked in a playful tone. 

''Goodbye Laura'' he reiterated 

 _''Bye_ _bye_ _Der-bear''_  

He hung up the phone and smiled.

As he turned around to go upstairs and finish the last of his packing, he noticed Scott standing there with his arms folded and a serious scowl. 

''How much did you hear?'' Derek asked, knowing he'd been caught out. 

Scott ignored his question with his own ominous threat, ''I like you. Don't give me a reason not to by fucking my brother around'' 

''I wou-'' 

''-I don't care for words. Actions are more important'', he interrupted. 

Scott stepped closer into his space, his warm brown eyes turning colder and harsh. He pushed his finger into Derek's chest and warned, ''So be careful what you do. Because I'll show you just what kind of actions I take to protect my brother and my niece'' 

After Scott felt satisfied Derek got the message, he wordlessly left the diner and left Derek stood there. 

Derek didn't feel quite threatened by the kid. Derek was aware that in a fight, he wouldn't have a problem defeating Scott but there were more ways to hurt someone than your fists. And people could get pretty creative when they felt like someone they loved was threatened. 

The most overwhelming feeling for Derek was a feeling a hurt. Did he really mistrust Derek that much? Or was he just that overprotective? 

It's understandable. The two brothers were both orphans so the reliance on each other was beyond that of normal siblings and Scott must feel indebted to what his brother has sacrificed for him. 

Even knowing all that, Derek still wondered why he thought he would hurt his brother. 

* * *

Derek tried to shake off Scott's knowing stare everytime he was near Stiles. Since overhearing the telephone conversation with his sister, Scott felt more mistrusting of Derek and it showed. He didn't do anytthing that would alert much attention but he was always kept a closer eye on things when he was around. Which nowadays wasn't often since his visits to his environmentalist club with Allison increased. 

Scott's prescence in their group hadn't gone unnoticed by Stiles, who voiced his concerns to Derek after closing time as the two wiped down the surfaces. 

''I've heard a lot of bad things about that club'' Stiles complained as he scrubbed a particular spot on the table extra hard,  ''Staging protests that were more aggressive than necessary. I mean, I guess it's a worthy cause, I just don't want Scott to get arrested or caught up in anything'' 

''Scott's a smart boy'' Derek offered comfortingly. 

''He is but he doesn't make the best choices. Scott's so trusting of people and I don't want people taking advantage of that. He only got into this stuff because of Allison. Before her, he didn't think twice about hunting or animal rights or any of the stuff she's into'' 

''Surely it's a good thing he's passionate about something instead of up in his room jerking off all the time like most teenage boys'' 

Stiles gaves an impassionate laugh at that, ''I guess. It's that club. Their leader is an absolute loon. Matt Daehler. He went to my high school. I didn't know him but news of the senior that trashed the principal's car reached even my freshman ears'' 

''What did he do that for?'' 

''I barely even remember. Something about cutting funds for the club he ran. They needed money for the minibus to go to an animal's rights protest two hours away. Why he thought that justified spray-painting the words _Meat is murder_ on the side of the principal's car I have no idea'' 

''Jeez, I think the most rebellious thing I did at his age was being ten minutes late for curfew'' Derek muttered. 

Stiles chuckled at that, ''Seriously? That was your big rebellious teenage moment'' 

Derek scratched the back of his head, ''Sounds pathetic when you put it like that'' 

Stiles shrugged in response, ''Not really. I think my big rebellious teenage moment was probably getting a girl pregnant. Senior year for most kids is partying, sex and exams. I had exams but I also had to deal with a teething toddler at that point'' 

''Did you ever go to college?'' Derek asked. 

Stiles shook his head and carried on scrubbing the table, ''After... after my dad died I couldn't. I had too much deal with. Scott was fourteen so if I didn't take full-time custody of him, he'd have been put in foster care. I didn't have anyone else to take care of Izzy either and I had just inherited this place so... yeah, college wasn't an option for me. Lydia went though'' 

Derek resisted the urge to huff and gave a disinterested, ''Really'' 

''Yeah. She went to Yale'' 

''Yale?'' he repeated, ''But that's on the other side of the country'' he said in slow realisation. When Stiles didn't respond, he gave a follow up question, ''How long for?'' 

''Three years. She recently just graduated and moved back here'' 

''That must have impacted on her relationship with Izzy quite a bit'' he remarked thoughtfully. 

By the way Stiles back stiffened, Derek knew that was the wrong thing to say. 

''Yes'' he gritted out, ''But she always visited during the holidays and talked with her at least once a week'' 

''Once a week?!'' he questioned, ''Stiles that's not enough contact to have with your child as they grow up, believe me'' 

Stiles flung the rag he was scrubbing into the table at Derek's chest. 

''What the fuck do you know?! You don't know shit'' he snarled as he stormed off, leaving Derek pretty dumbfounded. 

Derek knew he'd pushed it too far. He knew it was none of his business but damnit he couldn't help himself. Stiles worked himself to death caring for Izzy and Lydia called once a week for three years? And when she does come back, she spends all her time with Jackson.  

He'd like to say he could walk away from the two of them unattatched but his heart broke every time he saw the disappointed expression on Izzy's face when Stiles had to be the one to tell her that her mother wasn't coming over for their weekend visit. She could at least have the decency to tell Izzy herself instead of making Stiles do it.  

Derek was tired of the way Stiles just accepted it and defended Lydia anytime someone tried to talk to him about it. It's like he refused to acknowledge Lydia was a bad mother. 

There. Derek said it. He thought Lydia was a bad mother. 

He tried to be fair but he couldn't help himself because here are these two brilliant and loving people in her life and she pushes them away time and time again like it's nothing. 

Derek tried to push down the feelings of envious resentment he felt towards Lydia and acted polite on the rare occasions Lydia did visit them. 

He also felt fed up with Stiles constantly defending her. Yes she was the mother of his child but she certainly didn't act like it and now she was the reason between Derek and Stiles arguing. Their first one. 

* * *

Derek hadn't resolved what had happened with Stiles the night before and it was bothering him. He didn't like fighting with him. It was soppy and pathetic but he missed him already. 

 _God I'm so fucking gone on him,_ he thought belatedly as he scrubbed his face in the sink. 

It was late in the evening when he saw Stiles' name light up on the new phone he had bought. He'd like to say that he didn't race for the phone but he knew he'd be making a liar of himself if he didn't. 

 _''Hi''_ Stiles started 

''Hi'' Derek returned awkwardly. 

There was a pause before both of them tried to speak. 

''Listen-'' 

 _''Look-''_  

They both let out an awkward chuckle before Derek told him to go first. 

 _''I'm sorry about yesterday. Really I am''_  

''It's fine. How involved Lydia is in you and Izzy's life has nothing to do with me'' 

 _''I'd like to think it doesn't have anything to do with your involvement in our lives either though''_  

''Stiles...'' 

 _''We're all_ _going on a hike in the woods tomorrow near the creek_ _. Me, Izzy,_ _Scot_ _t and_ _Isaac_ _. Come with us?''_  

''I don't know...'' he hedged, ''...isn't it just family?'' 

 _''Family's more than blood Derek. Why'd you think Isaac's coming too? I want you there''_  

''And the others?'' 

 _''I wouldn't ask you if they didn't want you there either''_  

''Really? What about Scott?'' 

 _''Scott is... a teenager. A moody one at that. Don't take anything he does personally. Please come. For me?''_  

Derek sighed. He knew he couldn't crush that hopeful glimmer in Stiles' voice. He'd do anything for that man. 

''I'd love to'' 

 _''Great! Great, we're all meeting at my house. Wear_ _something_ _warm. I_ _t'_ _s colder in the mornings but I promise you that the sunrise is totally worth it''_  

''What time?''  

 _''Six am''_  

Derek groaned while Stiles just laughed at him over the receiver. 

 _''Derek?''_ he asked gently. 

''Yes?'' 

 _''I'm glad we're not arguing anymore''_ he said softly. 

Derek smiled fondly. ''I'm glad too'' 

 _''Night. See you in the morning''_  

Then the phone call ended and Derek felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Till he groaned and realised he had to wake up before six am. 

''This better be worth it'' he mumbled to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, Derek and Isaac show up at the Stilinski household at six am. 

Derek observed the cosy little house. The landing opened up to the stairs with open doorways into the kitchen and the lounge. Then he noticed the photo's pinned above the fireplace. He smiled fondly at the school photo's of Stiles and Scott. He couldn't deny that Scott was an adorable youngster with his puppy dog smile that evidently never left. Next to his was an undeniable little Stiles. Apart from the bowl cut, he was almost a split image of Izzy. 

Other photo's on the wall include a family portrait, evidently before Scott's birth since the couple are only holding one baby in their arms. Derek was struck with the incredible beauty of their mother, the family resemblance remaining strong throughout the three generations of family. Then he saw the second family portrait looking less happy than the first. Instead of in a photographer's studio, this one is in a hospital room. Claudia smiles from her bed but she looks weary and tired even as she cradles the new-born in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. John sits by her side while young Stiles sits on the other, peaking over at his new little brother.  

Derek felt saddened when he noticed that it was the only photo on the wall of all four of them together. After that photo Claudia doesn't appear anymore.  

The next picture of a newborn is Stiles cradling Izzy in the navy sofa chair Derek passed on his way in. Derek smiles as he notices the changes in Stiles from when the photo was taken. For one, he hasn't grown from his lithe frame yet and his long, brown hair is cut in a short buzz cut.  

''That was me when I was really tiny'' he heard little Izzy say behind him. 

He saw Izzy and couldn’t help but think of what an adorable picture she made. She had a blue winter coat on with a white fluffy hat covering her red hair and a brown scarf covering up her little upturned nose. 

''All babies are really tiny, Marion'' he remarked.  

He had come to calling her Marion after how they met. The young girl seemed to like the affectionate nickname and Stiles never protested to it. Derek liked that he had an inside joke with Izzy. It was a minor thing but it already made him feel like he belonged. 

Izzy rolled her eyes at him, ''I know that silly. They're tiny because when they're in mommy's tummy, they're surrounded by water. And water makes your skin all wrinkly so when the baby's born, it shrinks. Like clothes do in the washing machine'' she reasoned in suck a deadly serious voice that Derek had to stifle a laugh. 

''Is that true?'' Derek asked, pretending to be surprised. 

Izzy nodded her head, ''My friend Felicity told me. And Felicity is always right'' 

''Well you should listen to your friend. She sounds like a smart gal'' Derek advised. 

''Don't encourage her'' he heard Stiles snort behind them, ''Because Felicity is also the one who told you that broccoli is poisonous'' 

''It is! And chocolate is the anteedote!''  

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes, ''Sure thing, Iz. Now you're wearing your gloves?'' 

''Check!'' she proclaimed proudly as she wiggled her pink clad fingers. 

''Hat?'' 

She patted her head, ''Check!''  

''Ear muffs?'' 

 She frowned and shook her head. 

''God Stiles relax'' Isaac said as he patted Stiles on the shoulder, ''She'll be fine. Don't be one of those parents'' 

''I suppose you're right. Where's Scott?'' 

''Upstairs. Talking to Allison'' 

Stiles groaned and went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted, ''SCOTT! Hang up the phone, we're waiting on you!'' before waiting with the others at the front door. 

''So Felicity?'' Derek questioned. 

''Imaginary friend'' Stiles answered, ''She's also a fairy princess, that's why we can't see her'' 

Derek saw the expression on Izzy's face and played along, ''Of course'' he smiled. 

They all turned to see Scott coming down the stairs, his eyes immediately snapping to Derek. 

''What's he doing here?'' 

''Dewek's joining us!'' Izzy proclaimed happily. 

Seeing his niece happy at the prospect and Stiles authorative stare seemed to be enough for Scott to accept this and they all left the house. 

* * *

The forest looked just as beautiful as it did when Derek was a child. Since it was nearing winter, the frozen leaves crackled under their boots as they walked through the hazy morning, the sunlight creaking through the forest lazily. 

It was peaceful and quiet. Tranquil and relaxing in a way that New York never was. Derek watched Izzy looking everywhere excitedly running in front of them the way he used to. Stiles' pale cheeks and nose were tickled pink by the cold and frosty air that only made his amber eyes light up, satisfied that everybody was happy.  

He looked absolutely beautiful and Derek wished that he could stay in this moment forever like it was a scene out of a snow globe. 

So caught up in the moment, he reached out for Stiles' hand. Though he looked down at the hand then back up at Derek in surprise, Stiles squeezed back affectionately with his own grin that caused all of Derek's problems to melt away. The warmth of his fingers linked in Derek's made him sigh in contentment and return Stiles' own smile. 

Until Izzy called out for her daddy and Stiles removed his hand from Derek's grasp quickly in case she saw. He mouthed a _sorry_ to him before allowing Izzy to drag him to a deer she saw. 

Derek understood, or at least he tried to and gave a tight smile in response. 

* * *

They all carried on walking and it was Scott's turn at eye-spy. 

''It begins with a... T!'' 

''Is it tree?'' Izzy guessed. 

''….no...'' Scott said guiltily which resulted in everyone rolling their eyes and groaning. 

''Well you guys come up with something else!'' Scott griped as they went up the hill. 

''I spy something beginning with S'' Derek said. 

They all stood there and stared at the swirl of colour as the bright light of the sun began to spread its orange glow across the pale blue canvas, the brown and green leaves of the forest trees framing the bottom of the picturesque view. It was breath-taking in that simplistic way that only nature could be. 

''Wow'' Scott breathed out and Derek couldn't help but share the sentiment. 

''Is it sunset?!'' Izzy piped up at Derek's sight. 

He looked down at the girl by his side and petted her head fondly, ''Yes, Izzy it is'' 

''My turn!'' she yelled enthusiastically. 

* * *

After countless rounds of eye spy, the next game was hide and seek. 

Well it was more like hide and seek so long as daddy and uncle Scott can see you but Izzy liked playing nonetheless. 

Until it turned out that daddy's friend Derek was really good at finding her. 

She was sat up in a tree branch and failed to repress her giggle as she saw Derek looking around confusedly. He looked up at the source of the noise and seemed amused. 

''Found you!'' he shouted, ''Now come down and help me find the others'' 

Izzy climbed down carefully with Derek's help. She liked Derek. He played with her and he listened to her. Even mommy didn't do that sometimes and it made her feel sad. Most of all he made daddy happy. She knew daddy got sad sometimes because he doesn't have his own mommy and daddy but now Derek was around, daddy smiled a lot more. And what made daddy happy made Izzy happy. 

''You know you should be careful in these forests Izzy. It's easy to get lost in here, especially at night'' Derek warned. 

''I won't'' she promised. She wouldn't go off into these forests alone. It was scary here in the dark. 

''It's easy to wander off. I used to do it. I used to get lost in these woods all the time'' 

''Really?'' she asked, her eyes going wide, ''What did you do?'' 

''Do you remember Hansen and Gretel?'' 

Izzy nodded, unsure of what direction the conversation was going in but listening intently. 

''Well, I got lost so I left behind a trail. So that my parents could find me and they did. So remember that Izzy. You ever get lost, leave a trail and wait for someone to follow it and find you so they can bring you home. Promise?'' 

Izzy nodded firmly.  

 _If you ever get lost, lea_ _ve_ _a trail._ _If you ever get lost, lea_ _ve_ _a trail_ she repeated internally. 

* * *

By the time they had finished their walk, Izzy was starting to get more and more tired so she made grabby hands at Derek to pick her up. With a nod from Stiles, he swooped her up in a bridal carry as she nestled her head into his neck. 

''Who the hell are you?'' Isaac blurted at the sight of the man sat waiting on Stiles' porch. He was in his late thirties and seemed handsome in an almost deviant manner with a knowing smirk already set in place. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. 

''So Derek, this is where you've been hiding?'' he remarked. 

''You know him?'' Scott directed at Derek. 

''Unfortunately'' he answered. 

''Come on, nephew. No need to be harsh. I'm just here to check up on you since you ran away from home like a teenage tearaway'' Peter chided.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek handed Izzy over to Stiles gently. 

''I'll put on dinner while you guys talk'' Stiles said as he took his daughter in his arms, ''Just come back in when you're ready'' 

''Good. I am rather peckish after the journey'' Peter remarked, basking in the unsure stares of everyone else. 

After the others had left Derek immediately questioned him, ''How'd you find me?'' 

''You called Laura. You got sloppy'' 

''She... she told you where I was?'' he asked as the sense of betrayal grew 

''No but she gave us the number you dialled us on'' 

So far Peter had remained in his usual cool composure when he suddenly stalked into Derek's space and let his fury come out. 

''What the hell were you thinking Derek?! Everyone's been worried sick and when we find you, you're playing house in this backwater town?'' 

''You don’t understand'' 

''Damn right I don't understand!'' he yelled back, ''What the fuck is going on with you Derek?'' 

Derek sighed, ''Didn't Laura tell you what I told her? I needed space to figure things out. I'm not sure where I am in life right now and I needed to find that out away from mom and dad. You know how they are!'' 

''Really Derek?'' he questioned mockingly as he folded his arms, ''You're figuring where you are in life right now by shacking up with the Beverly Hillbillies?'' 

''Don't call them that!'' Derek growled, ''They are good people. Not that you would know anything about that!'' 

Peter just gave an amused laugh at that, ''This whole act is real cute but your flight to New York is already booked'' 

''I'm not going back to New York!'' he asserted, ''I am not a child, you cannot make me go back with you. I'm happy here! Can't you see that?'' 

Peter looked at him in a perusing gaze. 

''Are you? Are you really happy here?'' 

Derek smiled, ''Yeah. I really am. The longest I've been in a while'' 

Peter returned his smile and patted him on the shoulder, ''I hope your fuck buddy is a good chef because I am starving'' 

Derek stood there gaping as Peter let himself inside the house. 

 _Only Peter..._  

* * *

Peter's hopes had been confirmed that Derek's fuckbuddy, whose name was Stiles, was a good chef. It was only a lasagne but it was nice. He was glad the little girl was up in bed napping because it gave him free reign to say whatever he wanted. 

From what he had gathered so far, the Mexican looking teenager with a constant glare at Peter was Scott, Stiles' brother, while the twinky looking teenager with a constant glare at Peter was Isaac. He had no idea what Isaac was to them all since the only explanation for him being related to the two brothers was if the mother had her way with the mailman since he didn't look anything like them.  

It wasn't important really because it was Stiles he was most interested in. 

''So Stiles...'' 

He almost expected him to be afraid but he returned his stare and raised his eyebrows to indicate he was waiting for Peter to carry on.  _Impressive._  

''… you in college?'' 

''Nope'' he answered almost proudly as he took a sip of his drink 

Peter tilted his head, ''Interesting'' 

''He runs the diner our family owns!'' Scott snapped defensively, ''He isn't some high school drop out'' 

Stiles raised a hand to hush him, ''It's okay Scott. We don't have to justify ourselves to anyone'' turning his stare back to Peter. 

Peter felt the corners of his mouth turn up. He liked this kid. He liked this kid a lot. Which made him a little concerned for how old he was exactly if he found himself easily referring to him as a kid. 

''How old are you?'' 

''How old are you?'' he countered. 

Peter just chuckled, ''Well aren't you just a spitfire?'' 

''Peter'' Derek warned. 

''I'm twenty'' Stiles finally answered. 

''Older than you look'' he remarked. 

The young man shrugged, ''What can I say? Those baths in the Fountain of Youth must be working'' he retorted sardonically. 

''So Stiles'' he carried on undeterred by Stiles unfazed nature, ''How's business at this no doubt spectacular diner you run?'' 

''It keeps. It's been around a while but it doesn't outstay it's welcome''  

Peter laughed at the hardly subtle hint Stiles threw his way. He turned to Derek, ''Keep ahold of this one. He's even more fiery than Jennifer'' 

''Jennifer?'' Stiles questioned before he could stop himself. 

''Yes Jennifer. Derek's girlfriend'' 

''Ex girlfriend'' he emphasised. 

Peter shrugged, ''Not what she said'' 

Derek scoffed, ''Sure believe the word of a woman who keyed my car'' 

Peter didn't remark on it. Just turned his attention to Scott. 

''And what about you mister? What's your role?'' 

''I'm a Junior in high school'' 

''How dull'' he turned to Isaac, ''I still haven't figured you out. You a Stilinski?''  

''No, sir'' he answered, looking down at his plate. 

''Sir? Your father did teach you well'' 

Isaac's eyes sank lower into the floor and Scott and Stiles stared in quiet outrage before Stiles got up and took away Peter's plate. 

''I hadn't finished with that'' he said as Stiles emptied it into the bin. 

''Yes you have. You're more than finished here. Get out'' Stiles commanded coldly, pointing to the door with his spare hand. 

He didn't question Stiles' authority. He just left the plane tickets to New York on the table as he got up. 

''If you aren't back in New York by the end of the week, don't be surprised when your parents drop by for a visit. Something I'm guessing you really don't want'' Peter warned before he left. 

Derek's attentions were so focused on his uncle's that he didn't notice Isaac's state. Stiles was holding his hand and breathing slowly with him to sooth him. 

''That's right, bud. You're doing so well, keep going'' 

Scott nudged Derek and whispered, ''We should leave them'' 

''You sure?'' he whispered back. 

''Yeah. He's the only one who can calm him down, we're only in the way'' 

* * *

Scott and Derek went upstairs and Scott lead him to his room. 

His room was what would be typical of a normal teenager's he supposed. Posters up on the wall of bands Derek had never heard of. A guitar in the background that looked like it hadn't been touched in years and a little desk with a laptop on it and random rubbish strewn across it. 

Scott sat on his bed. ''You coming in or what?'', he asked impatiently. 

Derek came and sat down on the desk chair facing him. 

They were silent for a few moments before Scott started talking. 

''Isaac came to work for us about two years ago. He went to the same school as Stiles so he knew he wasn't a troublemaker and gave him a job. Anyway, Isaac used to act kinda weird. Like he was scared all the time. Even the slightest thing could make him jumpy'' 

Derek's heart clenched and he felt that sickly feeling creeping into his stomach. 

''Eventually Stiles got him to open up to us. Turns out his dad was a sick creep. He used to beat him. A lot. His worst punishment was when he'd lock Isaac in a broken fridge all night'' 

''Jesus'' Derek croaked out in disgust as he struggled to accept the images in his head of Isaac screaming and crying until his throat was hoarse in that tight space, not being able to breath or move or escape 

''Exactly. It took a while but we convinced Isaac to move out and live in the flat above us'' 

As Derek took the information he couldn't help but wonder, ''Why are you telling me this?'' 

Scott shrugged. ''Seems like you're gonna be around a while'' 

''Listen Scott... I know you heard what I said on the phone and I meant it. I care for Stiles and Izzy very much and I don't... I don't want to commit to something I'm not ready for and hurt you even more'' 

''So?'' he whined pettily, ''It's too late! Whether you realise it or not, you're already in. You don't see the way my brother looks at you'' 

''How?'' 

He tried to suppress the huge part of him that felt hopeful and yearning. 

''The same way you look at him. I meant what I said too. I do like you Derek but this is my brother we're talking about man. There's nothing I want more than for him to be happy and you do that. I just don't want him getting hurt'' 

''I'm not Danny'' 

''I know that! There's more ways to break someone's heart than cheating on them. Because what's to stop you going back to New York when you wake up one day and suddenly realise this isn't what you want. You understand that? How that would devastate him and why I can't let that happen'' 

''Scott, you don't have to protect your brother from me. That's not your responsibility'' 

''The hell if it isn't!'' he protested angrily, ''I have to look after him because if I don't, then no one else will'' 

Derek couldn't help but agree with that. With Stiles running everything one had to wonder who was looking after him. 

''I promise you Scott. I won't hurt Stiles. No matter what I decide'' Derek vowed sincerely. 

Scott's face softened as he seemed to believe Derek's sincerity. ''So what do you think you'll chose?'' 

''I don't know'' Derek admitted softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone confused as to why Isaac reacted the way he did to Peter, it's due to the fact that Peter is an opposing male authority figure in the same way his father was and he was being interrogatory like he was too so his presence made him regress back to the way he was before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go another chapter! Although tonight is my last night of freedom since I go back to college tomorrow so I probably won't be as quick at updating but I should definitely have this story finished in the next two weeks, probably earlier so there's no need to despair. Enjoy :)
> 
> Oh and I've introduced Parrish to the story. Didn't tag him as a character because he won't be in it much.

''Off to another meeting, bye!'' Scott shouted as he zipped up his jacket on near the door. 

''Wait just a minute!'' Stiles yelled back from the kitchen. 

Scott rolled his eyes impatiently as Stiles came to the door while Izzy played upstairs. 

''You're going to a lot of meetings lately Scott'' he observed, crossing his arms. 

''Yeah well the plannet needs saving and it's our duty to do so. That takes time and a lot of meetings'' 

''Those your words or Daehler's?'' he proved 

''Not this again'' Scott moaned. 

''It's a legit concern. The guy is wacko'' 

''Admittedly he does take... extreme actions but sometimes it's necessary in the fight for mother nature'' 

''He threw red paint on the mayor!''  

''She was wearing a mink fur coat! Do you realise how much the local weasels, otters and ferrets suffered for her to get that coat?'' 

''So that makes it okay to throw paint on her?!'' 

''Well...'' he faltered, ''… she shouldn't have been wearing it'' 

''The misguided punishment hardly fits the so called crime Scott. What Daehler did counts as harassment and was grossly inappropriate! That's what you need to open your eyes and realise about Daehler, that he can never do things peacefully'' 

''Yes he can! It's just that drastic times call for drastic measures'' he reasoned. 

''He's the one making things drastic!'' Stiles insisted. 

Eventually Scott huffed, ''I'll see you later tonight bro''. 

''Scott'' he called out, ''Sco-'' 

He heard the door shut behind him and he sighed, ''Goddamnit!''

* * *

Jordan Parrish liked to think of himself as an impartial protector of the law. But he hated that little shit Daehler and his self-obsessed crusade for the protection of the environment and the animals. In all honesty, Parrish didn't think that for all his protesting that Matt actually cared about the environment. Not really. He only cared that it was a platform to make people pay attention to him. 

So as much as he wanted to, he couldn't give Stiles his request. 

''I'm sorry Stiles but I can't disband the club without having valid reason'' 

''How is the fact that Daehler and his band of brainless followers have been arrested multiple times not a valid reason?'' 

''Isn't your brother one of his those band of brainless followers?'' Parrish enquired curiously. 

''Exactly! Which is why I want to keep him out of trouble'' 

''Why not just ban Scott from the club?'' 

Everyone in the town was aware of the Stilinski's. They were a nice and respectable family. They also had everyone's sympathy. First it was for Sheriff Stilinski being left alone to look after two boys. Claudia was loved by all of the townspeople and her death was as shocking as it was devastating to the small community. 

Having worked alongside Sheriff Stilinski for several years before his death, Parrish had a soft spot for the Stilinski brothers. As did most people in Beacon Hills. He was also privy to John's not so shining moments after Claudia's death. 

''Telling a teenager not to do something because that's gonna work out'' Stiles pointed out. 

Parrish hummed, ''Good point'' 

''The stuff that comes out of Scott's mouth scares me sometimes. Always about drastic measures and steps that have to be taken. Please Parrish, I'm really worried about my brother getting caught up in this'' 

''Are you sure this is the kind of stuff that Daehler is enforcing?'' Parrish questioned, ''Because I have to be careful about this'' 

Stiles definitely looked intrigued. ''What are you planning?'' 

''I can't disband the meetings but I can insist on sitting in on them if I believe they're enforcing extreme radicalism and from the comments Scott's said, I can legitimise our concerns'' 

Parrish waited for a reaction as Stiles just stared at him. ''Stiles?'' 

He unexpectedly felt Stiles throw his arms around him and hug him tightly in the middle of the police station. 

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' He repeated over and over again, the gratitude apparent in his voice. 

Parrish chuckled, ''Stiles, you might wanna give me room to breath'' 

Stiles extracted himself from Parrish, looking embarrassed and cleared his throat, ''So when is this going down?'' 

''Well first I have to contact Daehler and inform him before the next meeting'' 

''And if he refuses?'' 

''He'd be well within his rights to but it wouldn't make him look good'' 

''Parrish!'' Stiles whined, ''We need to get this asshole!'' 

''I'll pretend for your sake I didn't hear you say that. And your complaint will be anonymous so Scott can't bother you for being the uncool older brother'' 

''Marry me'' Stiles muttered in awe. 

Parrish laughed and shook his head, ''I don't think Heather would be too pleased with me if I did'' 

''Damn shame!'' Stiles joked before clearing his throat and sincerity entered his eyes once again, ''But seriously, thank you for this'' 

''It’s not a problem. I figure I owe it to John to look out for his boys'' 

At this Stiles offered a small smile and a nod before leaving. 

* * *

''It was you, wasn't it?!'' Scott demanded as he entered the diner, startling some of the nearby customers. 

Stiles dragged him by his arm to the back room, ''Would you keep your voice down?'' 

Scott wrestled out of Stiles' grip and exploded ''No! Why should I?! You went to Parrish and told him something to get him to sit in on that meeting, I know you did!'' 

''I didn't, I swear!'' Stiles insisted to his hysterical brother. 

''Why can't you just leave it alone? Why don't you trust me?'' 

''Because you're a kid!'' Stiles boomed back and the silence ensued once he realised what he'd said. Evidence of hurt washed and shock washed over Scott's face before he set it emotionless. 

''Kid, huh?'' He questioned, ''When you need someone to pick up Izzy from school, am I kid then? What about taking on extra shifts at the diner because you can't afford more staff, am I kid then as well?'' 

Stiles sighed, ''Look I know. I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say. I know I put way too much weight on your shoulders and it's because of that I forget just how young you are. I had to take on a lot at your age and that is the last thing I wanted for you'' he admitted guiltily. 

''I don't mind'' Scott reassured. 

''You shouldn't have to! I shouldn't have to! Mom and dad-'' Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears coming and clenched his eyes shut. 

He opened his eyes and exhaled.  

''Mom and dad aren't here to look after us so it's my job now. Can you please just be careful? I don't trust Daehler and I don't want you getting caught up in anything. Promise me you won't do anything stupid'' 

Scott surged forward and hugged his older brother tightly. 

''I promise'' he whispered. 

Because as much as he cared about this club and Allison, his brother always came first. So he told himself that he could have both if he was careful.  

* * *

 

Parrish stood at the back of the room in the community centre with Stiles and Derek next to him. Parrish still wasn't sure what to make of Derek. He seemed nice enough but he was standing a little too close to Stiles for his liking. He was a stranger after all and Parrish meant it when he vowed to John he would look out for Stiles, Scott and Izzy after he was gone.  

He pushed those thoughts away when Matt began the meeting, standing in front of the rows of chairs. 

''Welcome fellow earth lovers'' he greeted. 

 _Shoot me now..._ Parrish pleaded internally. 

''As you've noticed, we have one of Beacon Hill's finest with us today, Deputy Joran Marrish'' 

''it's Parrish'' he corrected with a rehearsed smile, although he was sure that Matt was fully aware of his name. 

 _Contemptuous_ _little prick_  

Parrish simply smiled back politely at all the people in their chairs that had swivelled round to stare at him haughtily.  

It didn't bother him since most of the guests were students with too much time on their hands and no sense to realise that Matt was talking absolute drivel most of the time. He expected Scott to have a bit more common sense but when he noticed the pretty dark haired girl sat next to him it explained it all. 

 _Teenage boys and their girlfriends_ Parrish thought with a disapproving head shake. 

''This is a good thing!'' Matt insisted, ''All great leaders of great causes have been monitored by the police who refuse to see their way. Such as Martin Luther King who we can-'' 

''Is he seriously comparing himself to Martin Luther King?'' Stiles whispered over Matt's boring and self-indulgent speech. 

''Seems that way'' Derek responded. 

''Let's hope he checks into a motel sometime soon then'' Parrish mumbled which resulted in Stiles to letting out a loud laugh that had everyone staring at him. 

'Sorry! Just- just thought of something funny, that's all'' 

Matt looked at him curiously with his arms crossed. 

''Stiles, isn't it?'' 

He nodded, ''Yep that's me'' 

''Correct me if I'm wrong but you run the diner?'' 

''Yes I do?'' he answered, wondering where he was going with this. 

''And who provides your meat?'' 

''The local farmers in Beacon Hills. Although I really don't see how that is any of your business'' 

''Stiles!'' Scott hissed from his seat. 

Matt put up a hand to silence Scott, ''And how are the animals treated before they die?'' 

Stiles shook his head and stood his ground, ''All the animals that I use for the meat in the items on my menu are free range. They did not suffer. They were not overfed and there are no ethical reasons why I should change my providers'' 

Matt beamed, ''Now that is the type of consideration that I wish more business owners would have for the animals they use in their ingredients. Of course it would better if it wasn't on the menu at all but small steps'' he assured with an inflated sense of confidence that had Stiles baffled.  

The rest of the meeting was fairly boring. Unsurprisingly for the most part the meeting was Matt talking. The members contributed ways they could decrease their carbon footprint and encourage others do the same. 

* * *

After everyone else had left, Parrish stayed behind to have a word with Matt alone (even if Stiles hung about a second longer before Parrish gestured his head towards the door and he got the message) 

Matt leaned against the desk with his arms folded looking extremely smug. 

''Not what you expected, deputy?'' 

''I never know what to expect with you Daehler. You certainly have an interesting rap sheet'' 

Any normal person probably would have felt shame or embarrassment at past arrests being brought up in conversation but Matt appeared to wear it as a badge of pride and his grin seemed to only get wider.  

''Well I'm sorry to disappoint but this is just a typical boring environmentalist meeting. Nothing concerning there, we're only peaceful people'' 

Parrish only kept his stare levelled and didn't drop it for a second in the face of his arrogance. 

''You certainly don't say peaceful things. Pretty aggressive things actually and based on your past, you and I both know you have no problem backing them up'' 

Matt simply shrugged at him. ''Meeting's over Parrish'' he said confirming his earlier thought. ''Unless you're going to arrest me for anything I think we're done here'' 

As Matt tried to walk past him, Parrish gripped his arm to keep him in place, ''We're never going to be done unless you calm down. Do you really think you're going to stay out of prison long with the way you're acting? This is one of many warnings you've gotten over the years'' he leaned in closer to his face, ''so take it seriously''. 

He let go of his arm and left the room to greet Stiles outside as the men started walking out of the building. 

''So you what happening next?'' Stiles asked immediately. 

''We wait. Matt's too full of himself not to be planning something. We just need to catch him at the right moment'' 

''Yeah well that doesn't solve it in the meantime!''  

''We can't do anything in the meantime!'' Parrish hissed before catching himself and calming down. ''Just keep an eye on Scott. Until Daehler does something I can't arrest him'' 

At Stiles' gawking face, Parrish just leaves feeling completely unsatisfied and his skin still buzzing in anticipation to get that creep Daehler put in jail.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload. Finishing my coursework has been such a pain :(
> 
> Anyway, just as a heads up there's mentions of undiagnosed postnatal depression so if you want to skip that it's understandable, it just makes Lydia's detachment to Izzy more understandable.
> 
> Also Derek gets a special surprise from NY ;D

As promised, Stiles kept an eye on Scott as much as he could. But ultimately, he couldn't keep his eyes on him constantly, and if he was completely honest, his eyes often veered in the direction of a certain Law graduate with the most amazing hazel eyes he'd ever seen and a body practically built like it was carved in marble. 

It was extremely distracting and Stiles couldn't allow that. 

 _Could I?_  

 _No!_  

He'd tried the whole dating thing and it obviously didn't work out well for him. Men would either want an easy hook up or they didn't want to deal with looking after someone else's kid. Which Stiles can understand but he just wish he didn't feel so disposable the minute he saw their eyes widen at the news he was a father.  

He'll just have to settle for becoming a spinster. Doomed to spend his days alone once Izzy dashed off her feet by her prince charming and when Scott goes to college. 

Well... Stiles did love to exaggerate but he still didn't think getting involved with anyone else was the right thing for his family. Sure everyone loved Derek and he fitted in better than anyone could have expected and he's kind and he- 

 _Okay Stiles_ ** _stop it!_**  

If anything, those reasons only proved his theory because he knew that the moment he got involved with Derek, it would become real. So would the pain when he left. Only he wasn't so sure he could deal with it as well this time. When the whole fiasco with Danny happened, Stiles had found the break up upsetting but overall it was no big surprise. It got to the point where they spent most of their relationship arguing over Jackson and Danny's refusal to take his side.  

Stiles had only ever been in one relationship anyway. He was a skinny weirdo with more baggage than JFK airport whereas Derek was...  

Well Derek really 

He was handsome.  

 _Like face-meltingly handsome_ , Stiles added. 

He had this brilliant dry wit that could take you completely by surprise and make your entire day. Stiles theorised that he must have had suitors standing in line with a number to date Derek.  

Why would he want a barely virgin with a kid and so many issues? 

Yet sometimes there was that warm, fuzzy feeling that Stiles could feel between them. There were also moments of electricity when they touched. It felt exhausting to ignore but he knew it would be best if he did. Stiles wasn't the quickest to catch on when someone likes him but he can tell it's a pretty big signal when a guy holds your hand.  

It was such a simple gesture yet it felt like a key fitting in a lock. A puzzle being solved. It felt right and homely and warm in all the ways he dreamed of. 

Then reality came crashing back and he dashed his hand away.  

He couldn't have let Izzy see that. The last thing he wanted was for her to be confused like she did when he broke up with Danny. As much as Stiles wished he could trashtalk the ex that cheated on him, he couldn't deny that he made an effort with Izzy and really liked her. When Izzy kept asking why Danny wasn't around anymore, Stiles realised that being with Danny and their break up had done more damage than he thought it would.  

Eventually she stopped asking and told Stiles she was glad he was gone because he kept making daddy cry. Stiles had a feeling that it was more about being mad with Danny for leaving but it only reaffirmed that he'd made the right choice in breaking up with him. His daughter shouldn't have to worry about him because of his stupid drama with boyfriends. 

Izzy's step-father, who was never called by that title, pretty much ignores her. Stiles hated it because it only made her blame herself. Whether Lydia knew it or not, he could already see that her absence made their daughter insecure and it breaks Stiles' heart that his little girl could possibly think there was anything wrong with her. 

He hated that his daughter had to feel the absence of her mother in her life. Claudia had died when Stiles was a little younger than Izzy and he doesn’t remember much of her. The last thing he ever wanted was for his daughter to feel the same but motherhood for Lydia was difficult. Lydia is ambition and at the centre of ambition lies a certain degree of selfish determination. 

Stiles remembers the way she treated him when she found out.  

* * *

 **Stiles enjoyed drama** **class. It was easy enough to not have to put much effort** **in and it was fun, he always did his scenes with Lydia and the two were usually in hysterics with their antics. Only their one night stand** **a few months ago** **still** **made** **things awkward. They both agreed to never speak of it again** **after Stiles woke up nude i** **n Lydia’s bed to hear her** **screaming** **because she was naked too.**  

 **If an** **yone would have told him he would have** **sex with a girl, let alone his best friend, he would have laughed in** **their face. E** **vidently he had so there was nothing to laugh about in that situation.**  

 **As everyone expected, Jackson and Lydia soon got back together and Stiles** **sometimes** **feels like he made the whole thing up** **then Lydia would struggle to look him in the eye and it** **was reaffirmed as real.**  

 **They’d been practising their scene when Lydia started looking unusually pale.**  

 **“** **Lyds** **?” he asked, “You okay?”**  

 **She didn’t answer him as she ran out of the studio urgently with a hand on her mouth. Their teacher looked at him oddly** **and asked him to go check on her.**  

 **It was not a pretty sight.**  

 **He hesitantly entered the girl’s bathroom** **to see Lydia hunched over in front of the sink, trying to hold back her hair with one hand as she hurled. Stiles swiftly came to her side, holding her hair back and soothing her, “You’re good. You’re okay”**  

 **Her hurling devolved into** **a mixture of sobbing and gagging. Her mascara was st** **r** **eaking under her eyes and she looked red and sweaty in effort.** **Her mouth had saliva dripping from it and she was crying.** **She tried to wipe her mouth with her sleeve and looked at herself in the mirror.**  

 **She looked a mess.**  

 **Then she saw Stiles** **behind her** **in the mirror and shoved** **at his chest.**  

 **“Lydia, what the hell?!’**  

 **“It’** **s YOUR fault! It’s all** **YOUR fault! You did this to me** **!” she screeched at him** **inbetween** **thumping at his chest angrily. She turned back to sobbing and sank into his chest again and hugged him.**  

 **Unsure of what to do, he petted her head and hugged her back.**  

 **Lydia pulled back and looked at him, eyes wet with tears.**  

 **“I** **think I’m pregnant”**  

 **“What” he responded blankly.**  

 **She sniffled again and wiped away another stray tear** **. “I took a test”**  

 **“A home kit?” she nodded, “It might not be accurate”**  

 **“THREE different brands can’t be wrong Stiles!” she yelled.**  

 **“When you said I did this to you...?”**  

 **“It’s yours” She confirmed.**  

 **“Jackson?”**  

 **She shook her head and headed towards the sink, using the running water to remove the black** **smudges under her eyes.**  

 **“The timings not right.** **And I don’t think we used a condom”, she gave a** **pathetic** **laugh, “Or it broke”**  

 **“What are you planning to do?”** **he asked cautiously.**  

 **She seemed to become teary eyed again,**  

 **“I** **don’t know” she admitted.**  

 **Stiles rubbed her** **arms** **reassuringly.**  

 **“Th** **is baby is mine too so I would like** **a say but ul** **timately** **....** **it’s your decision and I will accept it”**  

 **She** **swallowed, “Thank you”**  

 **He hugged her tightly and** **tried to calm himself.**  

 **A baby.**  

 **A child.**  

 **He was a father.** **He was going to be a** **father.**  

* * *

Although Lydia and him agreed to carry it to term, Lydia started becoming hollow. When Stiles tried to take her crib shopping, she broke down in tears in the middle of the shop. She became agitated at the mention of the baby and there were dark days when she wouldn’t even look at Stiles without shouting at him. She became resentful and blamed him (even though they were both as drunk as each other). 

Other people finding out didn’t help. Jackson reacted as well as Stiles and Lydia predicted but it wouldn’t have been fair to let him think he was Izzy’s dad. Her parent’s were disappointed and disbelieving. Especially when they found out the father of her baby was her gay best friend, who’d visited the house plenty of times and talked to them in the kitchen while waiting to drive their daughter to school. 

Their fellow classmates divided between those who pitied them or those who judged them. Lydia got the most backlash as most of their friends avoided her like pregnancy was contagious. The teachers just aced like their lives were over and expected both of them to drop out of high school. 

Her pregnancy was a hard time for Lydia but Stiles never left her and Izzy’s side.  

Which is why he allowed Lydia a lot of freedom. He ignored when she didn’t do her fair share because he knew she struggled to do so. He ignored when she missed a lot of the milestones like Izzy’s first word or taking her first steps. He even allowed her to go to a college on the other side of the country in the hopes she would become happier and become a better mother.  

Except it only made things worse. Lydia didn’t even come home for his father’s funeral or one of Izzy’s birthdays and Stiles was so close to telling her not to bother because it only hurt more to only put in some of the effort. He felt bad for Lydia but his daughter was more important to him. 

He scoffs at his naive idea that her returning to Beacon Hills meant she would become more involved in Izzy’s life but the improvement was bare and cold. 

His daughter was already suffering because of her mother’s detachment. He didn’t want to bring another person in her life who would just leave them. So Stiles wouldn't pursue anything with Derek. Even if it's what he really wanted. 

 _What's one more_ _sacrifice?_ He thought bitterly. 

* * *

Laura stepped into the diner with her mother and father, not quite knowing what to expect. It had only been a few days since Peter left the plane tickets with Derek. They were supposed to wait for him to come back at the end of the week but when Talia and Eric Hale wanted something, they got it.  

So Laura insisted on tagging along. Derek needed someone in his corner and it was her fault they found out where he was anyway so she owed him this. 

The family stood out like a sore thumb with their mother's Dior leather gloves and black coat and their father's usual Klein suit. Laura at least tried to play it down in her black jeans and leather jacket. Everyone began staring at them for reasons different than what they were used to. In New York people paid attention to them because everyone knew who the Hale family was. Here it seemed to the opposite. 

Talia looked around at the place as they sat in a corner, ''It's.... nice'' she commented dryly. 

''Mom'' Laura groaned, ''Don't be so snobby and pick something from the menu'' 

''Alright, alright'' 

For several minutes they both squinted at the menu discouraged when a young man came up to them with a smile on his face and a notepad and pencil in his hand. 

''Hello! Have you decided what you want or would you like more time?'' he enquired politely. 

''Ah yes, hello young man'' Talia greeted back, ''I was wondering if you serve salmon'' 

''Salmon?'' he repeated with an odd look on his face before nodding, ''Um, I can see if we have some in the kitchen but this is more of a fast food type of place'' 

''I can wait'' she commented. 

''Is the steak here any good?'' Eric asked 

The young man's faced beamed, ''Extremely. It's cut from the local cows raised in Beacons Valley'' 

''I'll have that then please'' 

The young man quickly scribbled it down on his notepad and turned to Laura, ''And what would you like?'' 

''Cheese burger and curly fries''  

He noted it down and muttered something to himself about curly fries being ambrosia but Laura couldn't be sure. Either way she found it oddly endearing. 

''What else would you like to eat in case we don't have salmon?'' 

Talia scanned the menu again and pouted slightly, ''I'll have a salad'' 

The young man seemed surprised but noted it down nonetheless, ''The wait shouldn't be too long. Hope you enjoy your stay here in Beacon Hills!'' then left to tell the kitchens. 

* * *

''He seemed polite'' Eric commented, ''Not like most teenagers'' 

Laura rolled her eyes, ''You consider anyone under the age of thirty a degenerate''  

''Yes well we'll tip him well. Guessing by the state of his clothes, he needs it'' She remarked flippantly. 

''Mother!'' Laura scolded, ''Don't be so rude'' 

Talia met her gaze then turned away from it, unaffected when she noticed a little girl with red hair stood there staring at her. 

''Are you lost dear?'' she asked. 

The little girl didn't seem fazed by the question and complimented her instead. ''You look pretty''  

Talia smiled at her warmly. As much of a battle-axe as she was, children always endeared her. 

''Thank you, dear'' 

Soon the young man came back to confirm their order. He addressed the little girl after noticing her. ''Izzy, don't bother the customers when they're trying to eat'' 

''She's no bother'' Talia assured. 

The young man smiled and patted the girl's head affectionately. ''Go back upstairs'' 

She sighed, ''Yes daddy'' and left, unaware of the way everyone's eyes had widened and Talia practically choked on air. 

''She's your daughter?'' 

The young man grinned, ''Yeah. My little girl'' 

''How old are you?'' she asked, disapproval evident in her voice. 

''Mom!'' 

Instead of answering the question, the young man told her that there was salmon available and asked what dressing she would like with it. Once she answered him, he went back behind the counter. 

''A father at that age? No wonder he's a waiter'' 

''Oh please. You probably weren't much older than him when you had me'' Laura chided. 

''I was married'' she defended. 

''Who says he isn't?'' 

''At his age? He looks like he just graduated. Shame really. He seems like a nice young man'' 

''Just because he has a child, does not mean his life is over'' Eric pointed out. 

Talia raised her eyebrow and stayed silent. Like she always did when she thought you were wrong and wouldn't debate it with you any more. 

Eric changed the topic, ''So what exactly did Derek say on the phone? According to your uncle Peter, he's shacking up with some guy'' 

Laura looked at both of them and realised with intesity in their eyes that they wouldn't drop the subject. 

''I don't know. All he told me is that he's living somewhere he didn't specify who with'' 

''And who is this man that has made Derek forget all about Jennifer?'' her mother piped in. 

Laura rested the urge to roll her eyes. Their mother adored Jennifer. Even admired her ruthlessness that ultimately led Derek to breaking up with her. 

''I don't know anything about him apart from the fact he has a kid'' 

''He isn't married is he?!'' She asked in abject horror. 

''No, he isn't! At least... well that's what Derek told me. Derek hasn't always made the best romantic decisions and it wouldn't be the first time he's lied to me about his partners'' 

''I do hope that Derek would be a little more moral than that'' 

''Life isn't that simple mom'' Laura pointed out wearily. 

A few minutes after that their lunches were brought to them and they began eating.  

* * *

Eric had thoroughly enjoyed his steak and wanted to pay his compliments to the chef. Despite that this wasn't the type of place it happened as Talia pointed out. They called over their previous waiter nonetheless. 

''Did you enjoy your meal?'' 

''Yes. So much so I would like to send my compliments to chef. This steak was quite exquisite'' 

''Thank you sir'' he replied, bowing slightly. 

''You made it? I thought you were the waiter?'' Eric questioned in confusion. 

''I do a little of everything. Mainly making sure this place doesn't burn to the ground in my absence!'' he joked to try and defuse the feeling of being interogated. 

''You're awfully young to be the manager'' 

''I'm not just that, I'm also the owner'' 

At that the table fell silent. Until Laura remembered something. 

''Derek called me from the telephone in this restraunt. Do you know him? Full name's Derek Hale. Muscular. Black hair. Constantly looks like he's pouting'' 

The young man blinked for a moment as he processed it all. 

Finally he asked, ''Are you Jennifer?'' 

''God no!'' She exclaimed, ''I'm his sister, Laura'' 

''Oh!'' He said with some recognition, ''The doctor, right?'' 

''You know about me?'' 

''Well yeah. He talks about you guys sometimes'', he turned to Talia and Eric, ''So I'm guessing you two are Mr and Mrs Hale?'', a fact he tried not be intimidated by. 

He could see the resemblance between them all know. The combination of dark hair and hazel eyes. Derek's mother was especially beautiful even in her old age. Even Eric wasn't too bad on the eyes either, grey in some parts of his hair but the way he smiled gave him butterflies because of how strongly it resembled Derek's. 

 _Aaaand_ _now we're entering creepy territory..._  

Laura had big brown eyes and wavy dark hair past her shoulders. She looked like a younger version of their mother but seemed to have less poise and a much more relaxed attitude. 

 _Why does his entire family look like models?_  

Talia smiled smugly, ''Yes. We are and you are...?'' 

''Oh, that's right! I'm Stiles'' he introduced holding out his hand to her. She looked at it judgingly before reaching over her leather gloved fingertips gently. 

''Charmed'' she gave simply 

Eric disapproved of his wife's treatment of the young Stiles. He seemed pleasant enough. He shook Stiles hand vigorously. 

After he let go, Stiles chuckled, ''Strong grip there, Mr Hale'' 

Eric chuckled, ''A strong handshake is a good sign of a honest man. Remember that'' 

Stiles gave a lopsided grin at that because what could you say that, really? 

The warm atmosphere was shattered by the cold question, ''How do you know our son?'' 

_Well isn't that a loaded question?_

''Well, erm.... Derek moved here in Beacon Hills a few months ago. He lives in the flat above the diner actually so technically I'm his landlord!'' he chuckled weakly, ''But he's my friend first and foremost. He's here a lot actually'' 

''I bet he is'' Laura murmed louder than she expected as everyone stared back at her when Stiles shook his head. 

''Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed your meal and thanks for the compliment but I kinda... sorta have to- yeah'' he finished awkwardly as he practically rushed out of there. 

''You know Stiles has a kid...'' Eric stated, the implication clear. 

''Derek has better taste than that'' Talia shrugged. 

''Really?'' Laura scoffed, ''He went out with Jennifer, hardly award winning material'' 

''Jennifer is a young, extremely intelligent and kind-'' 

''-manipulative, two-faced bitch'' Laura interrupted, ''Bar doesn't get much lower than that''. 

* * *

Derek came down to the diner with Isaac and was struck by the one sight he really didn't want to see. Like the coward he was, he ducked under the counter immediately, just as Stiles came out the kitchen. Stiles gave a puzzled expression to Derek being crouched under the till. 

''Derek?'' 

''Sh!'' 

''What are you doing?'' 

''Get down!'' 

Stiles sighed and complied. He lifted his eyebrow expectantly and repeated his question. ''What are you doing Derek?'' 

''My parents are here!'' he whispered. 

''I know. I met them. Your dad is really nice. Bit too firm with the handshake though'' 

Derek whined. His life was officially over. 

''And my mother?'' he cringed. 

''She seemed.... indifferent'' Stiles settled on. 

Derek sighed, ''She hated you, didn't she?'' 

''What- well she... she wasn't exactly-'' he saw Derek's disbelieving facial expression and gave up. ''-Yeah she hated me. I mean I don't get why. I'm perfectly adorable'' 

Derek grinned, ''That you are'' 

Stiles felt slightly patronised and surprisingly a little turned on by the predatory grin that Derek gave him. 

_Ignore it Stiles._

Stiles coughed deliberately, ''So are you going to talk to them? They did come all this way to meet you. Must have cost a fair bit of money'' 

Derek shook his head,'' Private jet'' 

''Holy shit! How rich is your family?'' he exclaimed. 

Derek snorted, ''Too much'' 

Eventually Isaac peered over the counter, ''You guys done down there because your family's here Derek'' 

And as the two both stood up slowly they noticed Talia, Eric and Laura stood next to Isaac. 

Stiles pretended to put an eye contact in, ''Thanks for helping me look for it Derek'' 

Isaac snorted, ''We heard your conversation guys. Nice try'' 

Stiles glared in the curly haired Judas sat at the counter smugly and proceded to make his exit. 

''You know, I think table four needs clearing, I'm just going to- yeah'' he finished weakly as he ran off cowardly from the intimidating Hale family. 

Derek faced them standing there, arms folded, glares at the ready. 

''Um, Hi mom... dad''


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter. I am so sorry for not updating as regularly as I used to but college is kicking my arse :(

“Derek, how could you be so stupid?!” Talia demanded as they entered the apartment.  

“Look mom, I’m sorry bu-“ 

“Sorry?!” she questioned, “You leave us with little more than a note, you don’t take your credit card or your car and you’re sorry?!” 

“Let me explain” Derek implored. 

Eric put his hands on his wife’s shoulder to supplicate her and gave a gentle “Honey?” 

“Fine! Let’s see how he justifies this juvenile and quite frankly, worrying behaviour” 

Derek let out a large exhale. He never actually thought how he was going to explain this. He’d thought about it multiple times and the scenario never ended well when he imagined it. 

“I needed space” he started simply as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I haven’t been sure of where I’m going lately in life and I needed space and time away from you guys to figure that out” 

“Nonsense! You could have done that in New York with us” his mother insisted. 

“No I couldn’t have” he told her firmly, “Because you never let me make my own decisions” 

“As if I could stop you from doing anything you wanted to!” 

“Okay then. How about Senior year of high school? I wanted to come out. You wouldn’t let me” 

“I didn’t want you to be bullied” 

“It’s New York, mom! Possibly renowned for one of the biggest gay scenes there is. Half my class was fucking gay or bi or experimenting! Even if that wasn’t the case, it was my decision to take and you fucking took it away from me” 

“Stop swearing Derek” 

He laughed in frustration, “See! This is what I mean. You don’t listen to me!” 

“Of course I do!” 

“When? When I was a kid and you wouldn’t let me quit lacrosse when you KNEW I hated it? Or maybe when I was choosing a law school and you said anywhere except New York was unacceptable? Or when I wanted to break up with Jennifer and you told me to apologise and win her back. Her! When she made a witness cry on the stand in a MOCK trial! How about all of those times mother?” 

“I wanted only the best for you!” she yelled back in response. 

“Maybe **I** didn’t want the best! Maybe I didn’t want the pressure of having to be the best all of the time. Maybe I just wanted to chose what was best for me instead of what you wanted?” 

“Really?” he turned his attention to Laura, “Did you become a doctor because you wanted to? Or because they wanted you to?” 

All eyes turned to Laura as she struggled to answer. He hated bringing his sister into this but he needed to make his mother see. 

“Laura?” Eric questioned. 

“I wanted to be a pharmacist . But you guys said it wasn’t good enough” she answered meekly  

“Honey we never said that”  

“Yes you did! You don’t realise it but you do. It’s not just what you say, it’s how you say it! Any time I mentioned taking a pharmacy course you always screwed your nose up at it and said being a doctor was a more worthwhile career’ 

“I-“ but their mother faltered, “But it is” 

“God don’t you see!” Derek yelled in desperation, “That’s not your choice whether or not something is worthwhile doing. It’s ours!” he exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunched up in frustration, “Now do you understand why I left?” 

After a pause Talia answered. 

“Yes” she said weakly, “You left because you’re selfish” 

Derek stared back at his mother in stunned silence at her dejected face before she wordlessly left the flat. 

* * *

Talia looked in the mirror as she cleaned the slate of make up off her face, her children’s words echoing in her head. 

“Am I a bad mother?” Talia asked her husband. 

Eric kissed her bate shoulder, “No dear” 

“I listen to my kids” 

At this Eric seemed reluctant to agree with. When Talia faced him for confirmation, he told her. 

“You are.... somewhat stubborn. So much so you tend to ignore what other people think” 

“Ignore?!” 

“Okay maybe ignore was the wrong word to use” he corrected, “But you are headstrong dear and people find it hard to say no to you'' 

She wrapped her arms and around his neck and whispered in his ear. 

''I thought you liked that'' 

Eric pulled back and sighed, ''I did, I- I do. I love that you challenge me and that you're determined, I love these things about you...'' 

''But?'' she asked 

''...But our children have suffered because of it. Are suffering because of it?'' 

''Well Laura's happy as a doctor isn't she? Our other kids are happy as they are. Except Derek'' 

''Talia, you know that's not true. Just last week you were banning Cora from practising from with her band'' 

''Her grades are slipping!'' 

Eric shook his head, ''She got one C on her report card and that was for Physics. A subject she has always struggled with long before she started practising with them'' 

''You shouldn't be encouraging them to chase after these dreams that won't happen'' 

''How do you know that?!'' Eric snapped, finally losing his legendary patience, ''There are no guarantees for the future. If these things turns out to be a mistake, then it's one that our children needed to make in order to learn from'' 

Talia remained silent but started to get dressed. 

''Talia, what are you doing?'' 

She rubbed her brow, ''I need some air. I can't think'' 

''Talia'' He called after her as he heard the door slam. Eric sighed and leaned back on his bed. 

* * *

Derek had been moping till his family had left and almost everyone downstairs had heard them arguing. Talia had the decency to look embaressed as everyone watched her storm out of the diner. 

He was sat on the sofa, circling the rim of his half empty glass absentmindedly. 

Stiles sat next to him and Derek barely looked at him and he didn't say anything so Stiles decided to get the ball moving. 

''So... guessing things didn't go as well as expected?'' 

Derek stopped the motion of his finger but didn't look up from it. 

He shook his head, ''No, they went as well as I imagined it would. My mom has the hearing abilities of a brick wall. Shout as much as you want at it, you aren't gonna get any response'' 

Stiles placed his hand gently on top of Derek's and stroked his thumb across in figure eights.  

This was the only thing that seemed to grab Derek's attention and he finally looked up at Derek. 

''If it helps, I was a disappointment to my parents too. Well my dad at least'' he said quietly. 

Derek shifted his body so that he was facing Stiles and was leaning his head against the side of the sofa. 

''You never talk about him much'' 

Stiles swallowed, ''It hurts to I guess'' he sighed and leant his head back as Derek watched him attentively. ''Never had much time to grieve in all honesty. It's two years later and I still sometimes expect to see him behind the counter or...'' his voice begins to crack, ''Or playing with Izzy'' 

Derek reached up and wiped away the tear under his eye and caressed the damp skin there with his thumb lovingly. Stiles gave a small smile and Derek moved his hand away. It wasn't the time for that now. Now it was time to listen. 

''I wasn't the most ideal son. I was a nerd, I was bullied, only had one best friend who I ended up having a kid with'' he scoffed, shaking his head before carrying on. 

''I think he wanted a son more like Scott. Even before my mom died, she could see what my dad couldn't. She could see that I wasn't gonna be into sports or hunting or anything like that'' 

The air grew thicker with silence. Derek just stared at him and wondered how long he'd been keeping that in. 

''How did your mom die?'' he asked delicately. 

Stiles faced him with fresh tears in his eyes and his lips wobbling in a funny line. ''Well it started out when my mom found out that she was pregnant. My parents were ecstatic. It took nearly two years to conceive me so they thought I was a one in a million chance. Then her doctor told her that she was going to be having a second baby and they were thrilled'' 

There's a small expression of fondness on his face that fades as he finishes his story. 

''Not many people know this but a new pregnancy can make Breast cancer harder to detect. It's a rare occurrence and limits your treatment options if you decide to keep the baby. My parents called Scott their second miracle, there was no way in hell they were getting an abortion. By the time Scott was born, my mom was very ill'' He let let out an involuntary shudder, ''She'd left it too long to start the treatment and she died not long after'' 

Stiles sniffled and wiped away another tear with his sleeve. As Derek moved closer to hold Stiles, he gave a hiccupey laugh. 

''I came here to see if you were okay and I'm the one who ends up crying on you. God, I'm selfish!'' 

Derek cups his face and raises it up. 

''I think you need to be more selfish'' he told him earnestly. 

Derek saw the way his eyes darted to his lips and he wasn't sure he could take the look of longing that he gave him, the sensation inside him that felt like it was burning.  

Stiles swallowed nervously and he inched in closer to Derek. 

Derek licked his lips in preparation and leaned in closer as well. 

When their lips met, both of them seemed to sigh into it. It wasn't the impulsive smashing of lips they had imagined or the earth shattering liplock they imagined. 

It was a simple kiss. A small press of lips against each others. It was sweet and shy.  

It felt homely and safe. 

Stiles opened his eyes and leaned his forehead against Derek's, whose eyes were still closed as tried to capture the moment as long as he could. Eventually though he opened his eyes again and backed away slowly as he retreated to his room. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it was! Un Beso! I'm not sure if it was too soon but it was only a little peck and I don't want it to be one of those fics where they dance around each other then only get together at the end so you don't get to see them as a couple (Not that there's anything wrong with that format I just think it's teasing)
> 
> And just what will happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal but I felt it was justified as it's own part of the story. So enjoy

Talia had reluctantly turned to the diner. The little coffee shop she saw on the way here was already closed and this was the only place left that served it. 

She slumped down at the counter when she saw Stiles eyeing her suspiciously. 

''Coffee, please'' she asked dryly. 

Stiles nodded and went to the coffee pot. 

Talia couldn't help but observe the young man that her son was so captivated by. He was handsome sure. He seemed friendly enough. But he was hardly impressive. 

Yes Jennifer had been cutthroat. But so had Talia. Many times. It was part of the career they had chosen.  

In fact she couldn't see any similarities between him and Jennifer at all. He seemed... homely. Domestic. 

 _Maybe that's part of Derek's whole settling down idea?_ She pondered. 

She took a look around at the diner and concluded that it was excellently run and wondered how he did so with a child to look after. 

The mother and the grandparents probably do a lot, she reasoned. 

_But then why was she here?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Stiles pushed the coffee toward her. He was about to leave when she grasped his arm. 

''Stay'' she pleaded. 

He seemed surprised by the gesture but obeyed nonetheless, returning back to his leaning position across from her. 

''I'm guessing my son has given you all the details?'' she enquired gently, wanting to know just how much of a bitch he called her. 

''Something like that'' He answered somewhat coldly. 

Talia nodded and took her first sip before setting it back down. 

''Perhaps I have been... sharp over the years'' she admitted. 

Stiles eyes softened and he sighed, ''Maybe. But at least you can fix it. As someone who doesn't have that option, I'm telling you to do it while you can'' 

''You're an orphan?'' she asked gently. 

He nodded, ''Two years now'' 

Talia looked down at her mug again and smiled weakly. ''I lost my parents young too'' 

This got the younger man's attention. It wasn't pitying. More understanding. So much so that she felt able to tell him. 

''My father died not long after my brother was born. I became my mother's carer'' she looked up at him sincerely, ''I know what it's like to have to grow up so quick. What that does to you'' 

Stiles swallowed thickly, ''Yeah'' 

''You know what that's like. I bet you wouldn't want that for Izzy more than I would any of my children. So maybe I overacted but I tried. Goddamnit I try!''  

She sighed and shook her head away from the discouraging thoughts. 

''You seem to be a big part of my son's life now'' she acknowledged. ''Friends?'' she asked extending her hand. 

He looked at it and shook his head, ''Not friends'' 

Then he relented as he saw the disheartened way she put her hand back down,  

''We... understand each other'' he said slowly, ''That's could become friends. But you really need to talk to Derek before you go back to New York. He loves you and I know you do too. You wouldn't be here if you didn't, so just try to listen to him. Okay?'' 

''Okay'' she agreed quietly.

''Even if it's just as small talking over a coffee'' he smiled, ''It's a start'' 

He went to wipe down the surfaces and Talia's couldn't help but be curious about the man and the advice he had left and that perhaps his situation hit closer to home than she could stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy :)

He and Stiles had kissed. 

He had kissed Stiles. 

That's all that was running through Derek's head all night. Over and over. Analysing every small detail way too many times like he always did. Like the softness of his lips. The smoothness of his cheeks as Derek had cupped them. The way Stiles' brown orbs had stared at him wantingly and the way it made Derek feel. It was almost crippling him with a need to kiss him again. Longer, harder, faster, much more passionately than he had last night. 

 _But no._  

Last night was not what Derek intended. He wanted to take things slow with Stiles. Build up to it and take him on a few dates, make him laugh and walk to him to his house like a gentleman.  

Except he'd ruined all of that. 

He was aware that Stiles wanted it too but he was a man who was left feeling vulnerable after pouring his heart out about his dead parents. 

 _God I'm a scumbag._  

He had been in the shower when he heard an abrupt knocking at the bathroom door. 

''Derek! Your mother's here to see you!'' Isaac had called. 

Derek slumped his head against the tiled wall and cursed under his breath. 

''Coming!'' he replied eventually as he twisted the nozzle and stopped the warm flow of water on his neck and his back. 

* * *

After he had gotten changed, he entered the living room with his hair still slightly dripping with his mother sat on the sofa. If he didn't know better, he'd almost say she looked nervous. She patted the seat next to her and Derek rolled his eyes but sat there nonetheless. 

''Derek'' she began, ''I want to apologise'' 

Derek froze in surprise. The last thing he ever thought his mother would ever do would be apologise. 

''I may have been.... pushing towards you all over the years'' 

''May?'' he questioned with a tint of amusement. 

She ignored it and finished her apology, ''I've only ever wanted the best for you. I never wanted any of you to struggle the way me and your uncle did. Wanting the best and it always being so far out of reach. I never wished for any of you to want for anything. So yes I pushed you to be the best. Because I knew that's what you were capable of. And because I knew that was what you deserved'' 

Derek softened at his mother's words. His mother and uncle Peter never talked much about their humble beginnings but Derek knew it was difficult for them both. Caring for their invalid mother and each other. Derek couldn't help but draw the comparison's between the relationship between his mother and Peter to Stiles' and Scott's. 

He sighed, ''I know you want the best for us but it's suffocating! I'm not a kid anymore and yes I'll admit that I did overreact but I honestly didn't know what else to do'' 

''Do you really hate me that much?'' she asked with tears in her eyes. 

He drew his arm around her shoulder and pushed her closer to his chest to comfort her. 

''No! I could never hate you mom. I just always felt like I was disappointing you'' 

She looked at him and told him genuinely, ''You have never disappointed me. I don't think you ever could'' 

Derek squeezed his arms around her a little tighter and they sat there together in silence. Enjoying the sound of each other breathing and the thudding of each other's heartbeats in their moment of affection. 

''So you really want to stay here?'' his mother broached. 

She felt the motion of his head nodding above her, ''Yes'' he answered. 

''Are you staying for yourself or for someone else?'' 

His jaw tightened. 

''Can't it be both?'' he gritted out. 

''I guess'' she replied meekly, ''Just making sure it's for the right reasons'' 

''I know'' he conceded. 

''He's... nice'' she added after a pause. 

''….Yeah'' he replied wistfully  

She sat up and stared at him, “You be careful with that boy. He’s been through enough” she finished sadly. She saw a lot of her younger self in Stiles. That’s why she wanted him to be careful. 

Because she knew it wasn’t easy to let yourself fall when you’ve been supporting yourself for so long. 

* * *

Derek had thought it all through carefully and decided that whatever this was with Stiles, he wanted it. As slow or fast as he could get it, he wanted to create himself as the kind of man he’s proud to be with Stiles by his side.  

Stiles wasn’t sure why he’d kissed Derek. He’d told himself he wasn’t going down the road to heartbreak once again.  

But talking with Derek’s mother got him thinking about what he’d talked to her about: Regrets. 

Stiles has many of them in his life. Some were small like not revising for SAT’s as much as he knew he could have done. Some were bigger. Like not being there enough for Lydia or being able to say the right thing.  

Stiles didn’t want to be like his father was. Yes, John Stilinski was happy with his sons for many years but Stiles wasn’t stupid. His father was lonely with a void that couldn’t be refilled after their mother’s death.  

Stiles didn’t want to be lonely. 

Stiles didn’t want to regret his past. 

Stiles wanted Derek. For as long as he could have him for.

And that meant a conversation needed to be had.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day his family returned to New York so Derek showed them around Beacon Hills. Specifically the trails they had once been to when he was a young boy. His parent's and his sister smiled at the memories that walking along the picturesque trail. 

Derek walked with Laura while their parents stayed in front of them. 

''You know I didn't mean to tell, right?'' Laura told him after a bought of laughter when the two had been reminiscing. 

Derek sighed, ''I guess. I suppose it's a good thing you did anyway. It was a bit childish of me to do it anyway'' 

''So... what are you going to do about your crush on a certain cute little waiter?'' 

Derek chuckled, ''He owns the place. Hardly a waiter'' 

''But you don't deny the cute part?'' she said slyly, which earned her a playful shove. 

Eventually the good mood died down and Derek answered her seriously. 

''I'm going for it'' 

Her eyes widened, ''Really?'' 

He nodded, ''We kissed last night. It's now or never. Before someone else realises just how amazing he is'' 

''Wow'' she added, ''You think you're ready to be a step dad?'' 

''Honestly? I have no idea. But I want to try. Sometimes you just gotta take a chance. I haven't taken a lot of those in life but... this is the first time that it would be worth it'' 

She smiled at him fondly, ''Look at my baby brother growing up'' 

He rolled his eyes, ''Don't get over-emotional'' 

''Me? Over-emotional?'' 

''You cried at the beginning of Up'' 

She snorted, ''Who didn't?'' 

Okay, he had to agree that one. 

* * *

It was late in the evening. He had just come home from saying goodbye to his parents and Laura, promising to keep in touch before they boarded their jet, when Derek heard a knock on the door. He and Isaac were in the middle of watching some shitty cooking show because nothing else was on. 

''Not me!'' Isaac beamed smugly from his position on the couch. 

Derek sighed, giving Issac a mock death glare as he got up to answer the door. 

When he opened it, he wasn't particularly surprised to see Stiles was there, tapping his right foot nervously and the younger man gave a small ''Hi''. 

Derek stepped aside to let him in. 

He knew they needed to talk about the kiss that happened. 

He coughed loudly and obviously to catch Isaac's attention. When he shurgged after noticing Stiles, still not underfstanding why it would any different to when Stiles would normally hang out with them. Derek bopped his head in the direction of his room and Isaac finally caught on and stood up. 

''I'm just gonna... go... clean my room. It's... dusty'' he excused weakly as he practically ran out of the room. 

What did manage to surprise Derek was how it hit him like a train that maybe Stiles didn't like him back. Maybe he was here to tell him that it was a mistake. 

''So... we should talk'' he began and Stiles nodded in agreement. 

''Want something to drink?'' 

He shook his head. 

''Sure? We got beer, milk, water, orange ju-'' 

''-Derek!'' Stiles interrupted, ''Why don't we just sit down?'' 

Derek obeyed silently as the two sat on the sofa, the light of the television casting playful shadows on Stiles' face and playing as low background noise.  

''I think that-'' 

''-we'' 

Both gave an awkward laugh. 

''You go first'' Derek offered. 

''Right... erm...'' He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He gave a small chuckle, ''I actually practised what I was gonna say a hundred times but....'' then his expression changed. His eyes became more purposeful and his voice became softer, ''...every time I'm around you words just seem to slip away from me'' 

Derek knew how he felt because right now he had a lump in throat the size of a rock and his tongue felt as heavy as lead. 

''I... liked the kiss'' Stiles admitted shyly, ''I like you. I'm not really used to-'' he groaned in half frustration, ''-I'm not really explaining myself too good because in all honesty, I've only ever been with two people! And one of them was a drunken one night stand when I was sixteen so I don't think that really counts'' he shakes his head, realising he went off point, ''Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that... this isn't easy for me and I completely understand if you don't feel the same. I mean look at me!'' he said detrimentally as he gestured to himself. 

So Derek stared on silence. 

''Please say something? Even if it's just a big, fat n-'' 

Stiles was cut off by the press of Derek's lips against his. His eyes remained wide but once he relaxed himself, he kissed back just as determinedly, wrapping his arms around his neck as Derek's hands found his waist. His eyes closed gently as he opened his mouth further to allow Derek to deepen the kiss and take control. 

It felt nice to let someone else take charge and to go along with what was happening. In Derek's arms he didn't have to think. He could just enjoy the excitement and the attention of the moment as the kiss grew slightly sloppy and more desperate.  

Eventually Derek drew back and Stiles opened his eyes slowly, letting out a breathless laugh. ''I'm guessing you like me too?'  

Derek bit his bottom lip one last time flirtatiously before he answered ''Very'' in a low growl. 

Stiles felt a little light headed in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. He tightened his arms around Derek's neck to bring him closer as he rested his forehead against Derek's, who leaned into the embrace. 

''So this is really happening?'' Stiles marvelled in disbelief. 

Derek nodded. ''If you really want it to'' 

''Are you sure you should be asking me that when you're the one that looks like an Abercrombie and Fitch model?'' 

Derek's hands lower and Stiles let out a surprised yelp as Derek gives his ass a quick squeeze. 

''Don't underestimate yourself. It was hard to keep my hands to myself with you around'' 

Stiles almost let out a giggle but controlled himself. He wasn't a teenage girl. 

''So how we gonna do this?'' he finally asked. 

Derek looked up at him seriously as he intertwined their fingers. 

''We could take it slow. Maybe we could try going on a date? See how it goes'' he suggested. 

Stiles gave him a dry peck on the lips. ''It's a date'' He smirks before leaning in again.  

Derek turns his head, beginning to lean in and close his eyes when he feels Stiles' finger on his lips. 

He sees Stiles' teasing smile looking back at him, eyes gleaming playfully. ''Not until you bring me flowers, buster. Don't want you thinking I'm easy'' 

He got up and gave a small wave before he left Derek aching for more. 

Derek knew he was in deep. 

He was still staring wistfully at the door when Isaac popped his head around the corner of the corridor and looked around. 

''Is it safe again?'' he whispered loudly. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it finally is, the date! I am SO sorry I took so long to update but stress + college = slow uploads sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!

Isaac barely peaked up from his Psychology textbook as Derek walked in again after his third costume change. He rolled his eyes as he heard the repeated phrase. 

''How does this look?'' 

Isaac sighed, ''It looks fine. Just like the other shirts you had on'' 

''Thanks that's real useful'' Derek sniped. 

Isaac shrugged, ''You look hot whatever you're dressed in'' 

''Wanna rethink that whole heterosexual thing again?'' he joked. 

Isaac threw his book at him in response and Derek just laughed it off as he went back to his room for another change. 

Isaac got up slovenly to collect his book back off the floor and return to his reading. 

Expectantly, Derek came into the living room with a different shirt on and Isaac groaned. 

''Derek! Stiles won't care what you're wearing. You look great so just keep what you got on or you're gonna end up being late and I somehow think Stiles will care about that'' 

Derek took a deep exhale. ''I suppose you're right'' 

''I'm always right'' he smirked. 

Derek rolled his eyes at him and put on his signature leather jacket, patting himself to make sure he had all of his essentials. He shut the apartement door behind him and prepared to walk to Stiles' house, remembering to go to the local flower shop on the way. 

* * *

''Why is Daddy so fuzzy?'' 

''Fuzzy?'' Scott questioned. 

Izzy nodded, ''He's running around so much, he's fuzzy'' she giggled. 

Stiles came down the stairs practically running whilst his brother and daughter were stood there laughing at his franctic nature. 

''Oh god, what do I look like?'' 

Scott took a quick glance at his brother's attire of a navy button jacket with a light cream coloured shirt and matching navy trousers. His hair was more stuck up than usual given how much he had run his fingers through it. 

''You look good bro. Maybe swap the pants for the skinny jeans if you really want to make your ass pop'' he suggested with a head tilt. 

Stiles' mouth gaped open, ''Can't believe you'd oversexualise me in front of my daughter!'' he squeaked. 

''What's over sexuliss mean?'' Izzy piped up. 

Stiles managed to look even more shocked than before and cleared his throat. 

''It's a very bad thing you won't know about until you're much much older'' 

Having lost interest in the grown up conversation Izzy went up the stairs to play with her dolls. 

Scott brushed the strands of Stiles' hair to look somewhat organised. 

''What am I gonna do Scott? What do I say? I haven't been on a date since...'' he groaned at the realisation, ''...I haven't been on a date in nearly two years. Two years, Scott! That's nearly a third of Izzy's life'' 

He sighed as Scott stepped back. ''Scott...'' 

''You'll be fine'' Scott assured, ''It's kind of fun being on the opposite side for once. I remember when I used to stress about dates with Allison that bad'' 

His older brother scoffed, ''Hope I'm not that bad'' 

Scott laughed, ''Hopefully not'' then his laughter died down. ''You deserve this. Seriously, just go out and have fun. I'll watch Izzy. The entire night if necessary'' 

Stiles gasped in mock horror, ''You calling me a slut?'' 

''Dude, you haven't got laid in literally years. I'm surprised your dick hasn't fall off from all the chaffing'' 

Stiles paused for a moment. ''I'm not going to respond to that'' 

The two jumped at the knock at the door. 

''No need to'' 

''Okay how do I look?'' he asked nervously. 

''Like shit'' Scott smirked. 

''I hate you and I'm never talking to you again'' Stiles deadpanned before he took a deep breath by the door. 

And stepped out onto the front porch. 

And holy gods did Stiles feel unprepared at the sight of Derek Hale stood there looking absolutely gorgeous with a small bouquet of carnations in his hand and unbearably smug grin on his face. 

''I brought you flowers. You know, so I didn't think you're easy''  

Scott's eyes narrowed at Derek before Stiles handed the flowers to him and laughed, ''Inside joke. Put these in vase for me?'' 

Scott took the flowers and shut the door behind after glaring at Derek for good measure. 

''Didn't know I had to please the guard dog'' he joked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, ''Please, if Rapunzel's prince had to climb a damn tower I'm sure you can withstand the merciless onslaught of Scott's puppy eyes'' 

Derek held out his arm for Stiles to join, ''Not really into Fairy tales'', Stiles slipped his arm in his and started walking with him. ''They're ridiculously patriarchal'' 

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at that. ''Quite the diplomatic answer'' 

Derek gave a flirtatious reply, ''I can be quite persuasive'' 

Feeling suddenly shy, Stiles coughed and smiled placatingly ''I guess we'll see'' 

* * *

When making the arrangements they both agreed on an Italian restaurant in town. It was a safe choice and after working in a diner his entire life, Stiles was more than happy to be away from a burger. (Okay that was a damn lie but he wanted variety in his life) 

They were eventually seated at the table and Stiles pulled out Derek's chair for him. 

''Not the only prince around here'' Stiles joked. 

Derek laughed at the remark and sat down. It was such a deep and rich sound that Stiles vowed he would hear more of it by the end of the night. 

''Although I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of you tonight'' Derek told him as he sat in his own seat. 

''Oh?''  

''Yeah. I'm guessing you haven't had a night off in forever. Am I right?'' 

Stiles sighed and nodded, ''Yeah. I mean between looking after Izzy and Scott and Isaac and the restaurant, being a dad is tough. I don't get how anyone manages it'' 

Derek looked at him oddly with a slight smile on his face. 

''What?'' 

''Did you just refer to Isaac and Scott as your kids?''  

Stiles opened his mouth to respond with '' _Of course not''_ but it died on his tongue when he replayed his own words and look of realisation spread across his face. 

''Huh... guess I kind of did'' he acknowledged with a little laugh. ''That's bad, isn't it?'' 

Derek shrugged, ''Just shows how much you care about them is all'' he reached out for Stiles' hand across the table and leaned down ''Nothing bad about being a caring person'' he told him as he placed a kiss on top of it. 

Stiles' breath shuddered as he looked at the hungry way those emereald eyes were staring at him. That is until the waiter came and he retracted his hand. 

''Cosa prendi?''  

Stiles stammered but Derek took over with ease. 

''Vorrei il pesce e un'acqua'' 

The waiter nodded his head as he wrote down Derek's order on his notepad before he turned to Stiles.  

''e lei, Signore?'' 

''Me no speak Italiano?'' he responded hesitantly and Derek had to purse his lips together tightly to stop himself from laughing raucously at the unimpressed and slightly offended look on the waiter's face. 

The waiter rolled his eyes and spoke in a heavily Italian accented English. ''And what would you like, sir?'' 

''Lasagne, please'' he answered quietly. 

''And to drink?'' 

''Water will be fine thanks'' he finished meekly. 

The waiter wrote down the last of the order and Derek let out an uncontrollable snicker at the dumbstruck and mortified expression on Stiles' face. 

''It's not funny'' He whined half heartedly, ''I'm going to die of embarrassment Derek. They'll have to carry me out on a stretcher. On my headstone it will read: Here lies Stiles Stilinski; Father, brother, offender of the Italian'' he declared melodramatically. 

Derek shook his head. ''It was pretty funny, you gotta admit'' 

Stiles shrugged and smiled, ''Yeah I suppose. And hey, since when did you know Italian?!'' 

''Italian grandmother. I spent a lot of time with her growing up and she was a proud old lady who hated English with a passion'' he answered simply. 

''Lucky. I got two second generation Polish parents who gave me a funny name. At least your heritage is interesting''  

''Who says Polish heritage isn't interesting?'' 

''I suppose it is but you know, it isn't _Italian heritage_. You guys are known as fun and exciting. All anyone seems to know about Poland is that it's cold and we have a lot of mail order brides'' 

Stiles had promised not to be as self-deprecating about his Polish background but if it got Derek to laugh like that, he would have to say it was worth it. 

* * *

After that the date went fairly smooth. The conversation like always, flowed incredibly well between them and Derek didn't miss a beat whether it be a joke or a flirty suggestion. And the night was only made better by the glooming waiter who had to serve them for the rest of the night. 

Derek almost didn't want it to come to an end but he realised it was nearly eleven o'clock and Stiles was a father with a child at home. 

They both stood outside of the restaurant awkwardly, having paid and left, unsure of how to say goodnight. 

''I had fun tonight. Which I haven't really done in a while'' Stiles admitted shyly, ''I liked being with you'' 

Derek smiled back, ''I really enjoyed tonight too'' 

''So,  a second date is on the cards?'' 

Derek came close and held Stiles' face with his hand gently, ''Definitely'' 

Stiles felt his heartbeat rabbit as Derek closed his eyes and leaned in closer. Stiles followed suit and the sounds of sharp breaths could be heard as the two mouths met one another. The kiss was supposed to be just a peck but became something more greedy as Derek put his arm around his waitst and Stiles' rested his hands on Derek's shoulders.  

It went on a little longer to the point of Stiles nearly wrapping his legs around his waist until he pulled back, slightly panting and slightly dizzy. 

''Wow'' Derek voiced absently. 

''Exactly what I was thinking'' 

Derek looked down at his feet and his nerves started to buzz as he dared to ask. 

''Do you want to come back to my place? We- we don't have to do it all in one night but... it's up to you'' and he looked up at Stiles to gage his reaction. 

Stiles looked so surprised that he almost expected a slap to the face.  

Certainly not the enthusiastic kiss he gained in response. 

''Yeah'' Stiles answered between pecks, ''I'd love that''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dunn DUNNN! Yeah left it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Not sure if I could write smut. (I could try but whether your imagination would be better than my writing, I don't know).
> 
> The Italian (Let me know if it was wrong, I tried)  
> ''Cosa prendi?'' - '' What would you like?''  
> ''Vorrei il pesce e un'acqua''- ''I would like the fish and a water''  
> ''e lei, Signore?'' - ''And you, sir?''


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So smut! Please be gentle I am SO not used this but I tried so I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content and (slightly) underage drinking (but I come from England where everyone starts drinking at like 14 so who am I to judge?)

Although Derek had been the one to suggest it, he felt an onslaught of nerves wrack his stomach as he stepped aside to let Stiles into the flat.  

''Nice place you got here'' Stiles joked as he took off his jacket and hung it on the rack.  

Derek grinned as he did the same, ''It's alright. My landlord's kind of hot so....'' 

Stiles caught the lustful and beckoning stare as Derek shut the door behind them, not taking his eyes off of him for a second and it made Stiles feel a little breathless at the intensity of it all. The way Derek's hazel eyes were assessing him from head to toe and Stiles lowered his gaze to the ground a little insecurely.   

He'd never felt this desired before. Like Derek was five seconds away from pining Stiles to a wall and ripping at his clothes.  

With Lydia, it was quite self explanatory. Alcohol somehow managed to make her forget that Stiles was her friend. 

With Danny it was... playful... light. Juvenile in the way that virginal experiences often were. If he had to label it as anything, he would cite it as a boyish charm. 

The way Derek seemed to want him was much more demanding and heated than anything he'd ever experienced. The quiet self assured magnetism of Derek's stares bewitched Stiles in a way he'd never felt before. This was the kind of draw that felt hard to resist.  

As awe inspiring and arousing as it was, it also terrified Stiles. It felt easily addicting in a way that had him feeling cautious. He wasn't sure he could let go of that feeling once it was cemented. 

So instead he asked for a drink. 

Derek nodded as he respected Stiles' choice to delay whatever was happening between them. 

''Sure thing. Sit down and I'll get us a drink. Mi casa es su casa'' 

Stiles snorted, ''Quite literally in this case'' 

Derek shook his head at him as he made his way to the kitchen and Stiles sat rigidly on the sofa, running his sweaty palms up and down his thighs. It was an anticipation that felt both exciting and intimidating that had him switching from running out of the apartment like a madman to marching right into that kitchen and wrapping his legs around Derek and kissing him senseless. 

So he stayed still because he knew if he moved even an inch, he would feel compelled to act somehow. 

Thankfully it wasn't long before Derek came in with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses balanced in the other. He tilted an eyebrow and gave a devilish smile that asked for approval. 

Stiles gave an assuring smile and Derek placed them both on the coffee table and began to pour an equal amount into both glasses. 

Derek took his first sip and sat back. He extended his arm to the back of the sofa and ultimately, Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles relaxed into the touch and his posture began to unclench from its previously stiff position. He drank a sip of the wine and found he actually enjoyed it, making a small noise of approval. 

''You like it?'' 

''Yeah it tastes very... grapey?'' he chuckled softly. ''Last time I tried wine it was so dry I nearly vomited'' 

Stiles suddenly worried he'd made himself sound foolish but Derek seemed to find it more amusing than anything.  

Then a flash of something passed Derek's face. 

''What?'' Stiles questioned. 

He gave a dry and short laugh. ''I forgot you're not twenty one''  

Stiles shrugged and took another sip, being unconsciously defiant. ''I will be in a few months. It’s kinda stupid once you think about it. I mean, I inherited my parent's restaurant. I have custody of my daughter AND my brother. Yet I can't drink? It's not like kids even follow that rule.'' then he pointed to himself, ''Case in point'' and took another sip. 

Derek tilted his head considerably, ''True. I guess those are some pretty weird priorities'' and he took another drink as they fell into comfortable silence. 

Stiles kept stealing quick glances from under his wine glass to check if Derek was still staring at him the same lustful way he did earlier. 

He was and Stiles suddenly felt so silly. He knew what Derek had insinuated when he invited him back here, he couldn't pretend he was a clueless high school girl being tricked by her boyfriend into making out.  

Although Stiles had enjoyed all the kisses he had shared with Derek. Even if they felt slightly... subdued. And he couldn't pretend he hadn't thought of doing anything more than that. In fact, it featured frequently in his morning shower jerk-off sessions.  

So he edged a little closer. Close enough that he could feel the warmth of Derek's thigh against his.  

Derek's glazed eyes immediately snapped to his and it emboldened Stiles enough to place his palm on Derek's knee gently and drag its way up slowly and sensually.  

Stiles let his hand cup Derek's crotch loosely and was rewarded with a sharp breath from the other man. He began to let his longer fingers to press in more purposefully as he felt the area there harden.  

As Stiles made his way to unbutton Derek's trousers, Derek sprang into action. He slid from the sofa to get on his knees to part Stiles' legs in front of him, starting to tease his inner thighs with his calloused fingertips. As Derek unbuckled Stiles' belt, the man himself brought his finger under Derek's chin. Silently assuring him that he didn't need to do this if he didn't want to.  

Derek's eyes softened from their previously hungry state and he pressed an answering kiss to Stiles' lips. Trying to convey that he wanted to do this. That he wanted to do this for him, this selfless man who deserved someone to take care of his needs for once. Something Derek desperately desired to give to the man he lo- 

 _Let's not get too carried away._ He told himself as he pulled away from Stiles' pliant and warm mouth to return to the task at hand. 

Stiles cradled Derek's head gently with his hand as finished removing the belt. Stiles lifted his hips as Derek pulled down his trousers and boxers. Stiles' erection surfaced as the material was slipped away by Derek's skilled hands and Derek immediately put them to work, wrapping a tight fist around the base. 

''Fuck.'' 

Stiles let out the greatest moan Derek had heard and it only fuelled his mission to make this the best blowjob he could, so he continued stroking the man to full hardness as Stiles tried not to writhe too much or come too early. 

When Derek noticed the first spirt of pre-come dribble from his slit, he indulged his taste buds with the salty blob as he pulled back the foreskin and licked.  

This inspired another jolt. 

''Oh god!'' he panted wantonly. 

Derek placed his lips around the head and began to bob as Stiles let out audible gasps of pleasure. The absolutely filthy sounds his lover let out only strengthened Derek's resolve to keep up the brutal, almost punishing pace. He was breathing heavily through his nose and relaxing his throat to welcome down the other man's cock with (some) ease. 

(It had been a while since he's done this after all and Stiles was definitely thicker than he's used to). 

Derek felt the Stiles' hand tug a little on his hair as the man tried to pant out a warning. 

'''Derek. I'm gon-'' but he couldn't even finish his sentence before Derek quickly swallowed his release as Stiles shuddered through the last of his euphoric climax. 

Derek panted a little breathlessly and wiped his mouth with the back of hand before Stiles jumped down to the floor with him and kissed him hungrily. Stiles slid his hand into Derek's trousers and starting pumping the neglected erection Derek had gained while blowing Stiles.  

Derek rested his forehead against his shoulder as Stiles' hand twisted in just the right way with the right level of pressure and Derek let out a low groan as he spilled all over the other man's fist. He pants as he comes down from the high and Stiles strokes him through the aftershocks. 

Derek reaches eye level with Stiles and after a brief silence both find themselves laughing as Derek rests his forehead against Stiles. 

Derek places his palm on his cheek and rubs his thumb along his cheekbone. 

''Good?'' 

Stiles lets out an exhausted laugh, ''Without a doubt. My only objection is the state of my shirt'' 

Derek looked down at it and winces when he notices the undisguisable jizz stain on it. 

''Sorry'' he murmured embarrassedly. 

Stiles shook his head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. ''It's okay. I can just wash it when I get home'' 

''Or you could wash it now?'' Derek suggested, ''you could stay the night. Borrow some of my clothes to sleep in and go back in the morning?'' 

Stiles debated it in his head. 

Scott could deal with looking after Izzy. She was asleep by now and he probably was as well.  

But just to be sure. 

''I'm just gonna call Scott and ask him if he's okay with watching Izzy'' 

Derek nodded, ''I understand'' then his grin turned lecherous as he took in the state of Stiles' right hand ''Might wanna wash up first before you make that phone call'' 

Stiles saw what Derek was referring to and stared him right in the eyes as he licked up all the droplets of come on his hand. Most of it had ended up on his shirt after all. 

Derek's expression became a gawp. ''You're gonna kill me'' 

Stiles laughed at that and went to go find his phone in his jacket pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was all she wrote! Don't think I forgot about Matt or Lydia, they'll be returning to the story awfully soon. I think there will be about another five or six chapters and then the story will be complete! I'll try to be more regular with my updates but I'm getting swamped with revision at the moment :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Got inspired to write and I've got a week off so I may be posting more regularly but I do have to revise as well since in less than two months I'll be sitting my exams, one of which is 3hrs (yay....)  
> Anyway enjoy! And guess who's back? ;)

''What you grinning at Stilinski?'' Erica asked with that mischievous grin of hers. 

''None of your business.'' He teased. 

He had enjoyed last night with Derek. 

 _Really enjoyed it._ His mind helpfully supplied as he thought of last night's proclivities. 

And they'd agreed to another date next Saturday so damn right Stiles had a massive insufferable grin on his face. 

''Aw come on!'' she pouted, ''Tell mama Erica all yo' problems.'' 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he poured another cup of coffee. 

Then another thought occurred to him. 

 _What if Derek expects us to do that every time?_  

 _What if he just wants to fool around?_  

Stiles shook off the thoughts. He would address those later. For now he had to get through the morning rush. 

* * *

''Did someone put something in Hale's coffee?'' Ennis asked as he observed the unusual happy mood Derek had been in all morning. 

''Went on a date with Stilinski.'' one of the other men informed him gruffly. 

Ennis laughed and he elbowed Ethan, ''I'm betting Derek got a taste of what your boyfriend did to get in that mood.'' 

''Shut the fuck up!'' Ethan sniped at him, feeling irritated. Stiles and Danny's past relationship was always an annoying and uncomfortable subject for Ethan. He still feels bad about kind-of splitting them up. 

Ennis put up his hands in mock retreat. 

Derek had heard the interaction from the opposite side of the cabin. He felt a quick flare of irrational sense of jealousy at the mention of Danny. He didn't like picturing them together, never mind their sex life being so casually referred to. 

Still, the feeling passed quickly. 

 _Danny missed his chance. This is mine._ He reassured himself as he eventually got back into his workload. 

* * *

Derek and the others went to eat at the diner after work and he couldn't help noticing that Ethan acted a little awkward and stilted around him. Which he didn't really understand. He was dating his boyfriend's ex. So what? It's not like they were close. If anything, his boyfriend's ex dating someone else should probably be a good thing. 

Then he remember that he and Danny were still together when he and Ethan kissed for the first time. 

 _Ah, he feels guilty._  

Derek considered addressing it before deciding it wasn't worth it. It's not like it really mattered. 

He went up to the counter and gave an exhausted Stiles a quick smile and a surprise peck on the lips. As he withdrew he saw something close to relief on Stiles' face before it faded with a weary smile back. 

''Hey'' he greeted, ''How's work going?'' 

 Derek shrugged, ''Trees are tress. Chainsaws are chainsaws. Not much to it. How about you?'' 

''I'm kind of tired.'' he answered honestly, ''And I'm hoping that Lydia will show up today. She's meant to be spending the day with Izzy.'' 

''You think she will?'' Derek questioned. 

Stiles huffed like he didn't know himself. ''I spoke to her a few days ago and she said so but... wouldn’t be the first time she's cancelled out of the blue. And she's already an hour late so...'' he finished quietly. 

Derek saw the newly saddened expression on Stiles' face and he hated it. He reached over the counter to hold his hand and Stiles let him. He rubbed reassuring circles around a particular brown mole on his hand with his thumb. 

''Worse comes to worse, we'll have a day together. You, me and Izzy.'' 

Derek loved the way his boyf- 

 _Careful,_ his mind cautioned. 

-the way Stiles' face brightened with eagerness. 

''Really?'' he asked with a note of pleasant surprise, ''You'd want that?'' 

''Of course. I love spending time with you and Izzy's a great kid. Why wouldn't I?'' 

At this Stiles faltered. ''Wouldn't be the first time a guy lost interest after...'' 

 _After they found out about Izzy._  

Derek shook his head and smiled. ''Nah, not me. You might be stuck with me a bit longer than that I'm afraid.'' 

Stiles smiled back at Derek and felt assured of his earlier fears. It was clear to him that Derek wasn't just looking for fun and Stiles couldn't help the bubble of hope that settled in the pit of his stomach. He also couldn't help leaning forward to give Derek another kiss. 

Just as the bell chimed in the doorway and a certain red head who had been over an hour late had finally arrived and stood still in aborted movement as she witnessed the father of her child kiss a man she had only met on occasion.  

Her arrival had remained unnoticed by the lovers amongst the background noise of the life that had carried on without her. She waited as the two pulled apart with love-struck grins on their faces. Which soon turned dumbstruck when Stiles finally saw the mother of his child standing there looking back and forth between him and Derek carefully. 

''Lydia.'' He greeted blankly. 

She maneuvered forward to hug him with a sweet smile on her face. He settled into her open arms cautiously as if they were the jaws of a shark. He looked at Derek over her shoulder and looked just as surprised as he was before they both drew back from the hug. 

Stiles cleared his throat and looked at her firmly. ''Lydia. You're an hour late.'' 

She smiled again just as sickly sweet, ''Well then you better not keep her any longer. Bring her down for me? I have a day planned out.'' 

Stiles looked back between Derek and Lydia, assessing if it was wise to leave them both alone before disappearing into the flat above to retrieve Izzy. 

As soon as his figure had disappeared, Lydia stepped closer. ''Derek. I believe we've met before.'' 

''Yes.'' 

She moved closer to him till her hand was on his shoulder and her breath was in his ear. 

 ''I wasn't aware you and Stiles were so close.'' She remarked. 

''Maybe if you were here more then you would have been aware.'' he responded with a smile that was returned just as sourly as it was given. 

''I was busy working so I could provide for our daughter. Surely I can't be faulted for that?'' she challenged with an eyebrow raise. 

''Surely not.'' he replied expressionless, already tiring of her presence. 

The barely contained hateful glares were interrupted by the excited shriek of ''MOM!'' as Izzy divebombed into Lydia's side and wrapped her little arms around her mother's waist as far as they could reach. 

Lydia responded with a kiss on the head and pulled her daughter back to get a good look at her. She ran her long fingernails through the girl's orange waves. 

''Baby how did you let your hair get so long?'' then she directed her question to Stiles, ''Why didn't you take her to get her hair cut?'' 

Stiles shrugged guiltily, ''I haven't had much time lately.'' 

''Why don't you take her?'' Derek asked Lydia, his annoyance not hidden well in his voice. 

She turned to him with that smile again. ''Well, we are going shopping. Perhaps I will.'' and she missed the way Izzy's face fell. 

''No momma don't! I look like Meredith!'' she pleaded. 

''Meredith?'' she questioned. 

''The princess from Brave.'' Derek answered. 

''How would you know?'' she snorted. 

He folded his arms. ''Me and Isaac watched it with her not so long ago.'' 

At this she folded and took Izzy's hand instead.  

''We'll be back by five.'' she told him curtly. 

''Bye daddy! Bye Derek!'' Izzy yelled as her mother's grip practically dragged her out of the diner. 

Stiles stared at Derek expectantly after they had left, spawning confusion on Derek's part. 

''What?'' 

''You know what.'' he huffed,  ''Don't you think you could have tried to get along with her? For me?'' 

Derek sighed and pulled Stiles closer, ''I'm sorry.'' He muttered, ''I just hate the way she treats you.'' 

Stiles shrugged in his arms, ''What else can I do? I have to ignore it. For Izzy's sake.'' 

Derek kissed the top of his head, ''How about me and you got to the store and buy a movie? We can watch it on our own, snuggle up on the sofa, make an evening of it. What'd you say?'' 

Stiles sniggered, ''Buy a movie? Blockbuster's went outta business a LONG time ago, grandpa. It's all about the Netflix now.'' 

Derek shoved him away playfully, ''Whatever. We doing it?'' 

Stiles pressed a small kiss on his lips. ''It's a date.''

* * *

Derek smiled at the sight of Stiles snuggled against his shoulder, fast asleep as the credits of the Incredibles- 

 _''Kids movies aren't just for kids!'', Stiles insisted sticking his bottom lip out in a pout._  

 _Derek sighed and gave him a kiss, ''Good thing_ _you're_ _cute.''_  

 _Stiles snuggled closer into his side as Derek pressed the play button. ''Damn right I am!'' he beamed_ _proudly_ _._  

-when he heard the sound of knocking at the Stilinski household. Stiles barely stirred in his sleep at the sound and Derek shook his head fondly at the sight as he gently placed Stiles' head away as he got up to answer the door. 

To be served with the sight of a weary Izzy barely standing up at the side of Lydia, who definitely seemed surprised to see Derek appear at the door. 

''Derek.''  

''Lydia'' 

Once the cold greetings were over, a silence instilled as Lydia picked up Izzy and handed her to Derek wordlessly.  

''Goodnight.'' She said obligatorily. 

* * *

As she turned to walk down the porch steps Derek remembered what Stiles had said. 

_''Don't you think you could have tried to get along with her? For me?''_

''Lydia!'' He called out urgently.

She turned and waited for him to respond. 

''I... you can help me put her to sleep if you wish?'' He offered. 

She looked at Izzy in his arms with a softened expression and she considered it. 

Then she heard her phone buzz in her pocket. 

_Where r u babe? At home waitin 4 u ;)_

_From Jackson, 17:12_

 

She looked down at the phone with a smile then looked back at the man holding her child. Her child that looked so at peace. 

 _Without me...._  

She coughed and shook her head, ''I should go.'' 

Derek nodded as he accepted her answer, seeming disappointed by it, ''Right.'' 

Lydia nodded once more and carried on her way down the driveway, wishing that it was harder to leave her daughter behind than it actually was. She shook of those feelings and focused on the man she loved at home. 

* * *

Derek stood there watching her leave. He hadn't any doubt in his mind who the text had been from. The rejection hadn't actually hurt him, just the thought of how it would affect Izzy. He held her closer and returned back in the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah poor baby Izzy. At least she has Derek, Stiles, Scott and Isaac! And another person makes their return in the next chapter as well!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another update for you guys. It should be another few chapters then this story will be done! I already have another fic in mind so don't worry, I won't be gone for long.

As the weeks grew on Derek and Stiles continued to go on dates, spend more and more time with one another and Derek became a common figure in the Stilinski home. They hadn't gotten any further than hurried blowjobs and morning handjobs but Derek didn't mind. He knew that he and Stiles couldn't always get as much private time as they'd like with Stiles managing the diner and Izzy always being around. 

Lydia could, occasionally, be relied on to take Izzy away for an hour or two but when she was available was another question entirely. It irked Derek greatly that she believed she could just come whenever she pleased. It irked him even further that Stiles allowed it to happen. He kept his mouth shut because he knew that talking about it only caused arguments and he wasn't going to make that mistake again. 

He was pleased to learn more and more about Izzy and Stiles as he spent more time with them. Simple domestic things such as the fact that Izzy refuses to eat a sandwich without the crusts cut off. Or the fact that Stiles takes a shower at the exact same time every morning. Even which bedtime story will get Izzy to sleep the quickest was amongst a catalogue of information that Derek stored in his head. 

Derek was aware it was a small town but he wasn't prepared for how quickly everyone in town took notice of their relationship.  

At first he was confused as to why everyone greeted him when before they didn't. Or when they started to make small talk with him. At least before Isaac explained it to him. 

 

' _'It's because you're with Stiles.'' Isaac explained as they loaded the last of the groceries in his car._  

 _''What? That's ridiculous.''_  

 _''It's true.'' Isaac grunted as he lifted a particularly heavy bag. ''John and Claudia were well_ _liked_ _around these parts. The diner was just as popular then as it is now and a lot of folks considered the Stilinski's their friends. Including Stiles and Scott. Everyone knows everyone in a place like this.''_  

 _''You didn't grow up_ _here, did you?''. Derek knew that but he wanted to know what Isaac thought about Beacon Hills as a fellow non-local person._  

 _Isaac shrugged, ''It's not that much different to Beacon Valley. Anyway, my point is that if you're cool with the Stilinski's, people are cool with you. It took me a while to get used to it but it's kind of nice.''_  

 

It was nice to be greeted with a sincere smile. It was odd having grown up in a place New York all his life where nice is defined by your barista not spitting in your coffee. 

* * *

Derek's phone rang. It was Stiles 

''Hey.'' 

 _''Hey Der. Can you do me a favour?''_  

''Sure. What is it?'' 

 _''_ _Erm_ _, I'm really busy with the meat suppliers at the moment and I need someone to pick Izzy up from school. I hope you don't mind but I already called ahead and told them you might be coming?_ _'_ ' 

''Oh.''  

 _''I'm sorry! If that's too much or-''_  

''-No it's... it's fine. I was just surprised that's all. I didn't know the school had me down as a guardian.'' 

 _''Well not officially. Not yet... or not at all!_ _If you don't want!_ _'' he backtracked, ''It's,_ _er_ _... can you just pick her up for me?''_  

''Yeah sure.'' Derek answered, ''Do you want me to stay with her until you get here?'' 

 _''That would be awesome because I-''_ he sighed, _''- I don't know how much longer I'm_ _gonna_ _be here. I'd have had to close the diner early if Scott hadn't had a free. I mean the suppliers are usually okay for meeting on the weekends but then there was a family emergency-''_  

''-Stiles.'' Derek said calmly. He knew it was best to cut his boyfriend's ramblings before they went on too long. ''We'll be waiting for you when you get home.'' 

 _''Thank you so much.''_  

''Alright. See you later.'' 

Derek sighed and borrowed Isaac's keys off the coffee table. 

 _I really need to get my stuff over from New York_ was the last thought Derek had as he left to go to Izzy's school. 

* * *

He actually felt nervous. He hoped they recognised the vehicle, he didn't want to seem like a predator or anything. 

Derek shook his head and berated himself for overthinking it. Besides Isaac had probably dropped Izzy off to school in the same car. He looked at his watch as he got out of the car and walked to the reception. It was about fifteen minutes after school had ended so the school was practically deserted. 

He knocked on the glass door of the reception and an elderly lady with crooked lipstick but a nice smile greeted him. 

''Hi, what can I do for a handsome young man such as yourself?'' 

''I'm here to pick up Isobel Stilinski. She mainly goes by Izzy. Which classroom is she in?'' he asked. 

''Oh! You must be Derek!'' 

''Yes?'' he answered, not sure how she knew that. 

''Isn't she adorable?'' she gushed, ''You'll be looking for the first grade classroom just down the hall. To your right. Mrs McCall should be in there if you need help.'' 

''Thanks.'' Derek said politely as he practically ran away from the overly friendly receptionist. 

* * *

He looked in the doorway of the classroom and saw a pretty, well-aged woman with gorgeous dark wavy hair and a sweet smile. The perfect picture of a guardian image. Derek quickly spotted the flame coloured waves of little Izzy's hair as she sat colouring on a little table with her tongue stuck out in concentration and he couldn't help smiling fondly at the sight before he knocked on the door. 

Immediately, Mrs McCall's head bobbed up and she opened the door.  

''Hey Marion.'' 

''Hey Derek!'', Izzy greeted cheerfully before returning to her drawing. 

Derek didn't know what to say and he must have conveyed that in the way he swung nervously in one spot. Thankfully Mrs McCall seemed amused by this and reached out her hand in greeting. 

''Derek, right?'', at Derek's nod of confirmation and the returned handshake she continued. ''I'm Mrs McCall, or Melissa, Izzy's teacher. She's nearly finished her drawing if you'd like to sit and wait.'' 

''Sure.'' Derek accepted politely if somewhat stilted as he let go of the handshake. 

She smiled and folded her arms as the two observed the inquisitive child stuck in in her world of drawing, humming away to herself. 

''It's okay to be nervous.'' She told him. ''I would be too. It's a big deal dating someone with a kid.'' 

Usually Derek would feel uncomfortable by her forwardness but instead he huffed, ''You have no idea.'' 

''You seem to be doing a good job if it helps. She talks about you a lot.'' 

''Yeah?'' He asks hopefully. 

''Yeah.'' she reassured with a smile. ''She's always talking about daddy's awesome boyfriend, Derek. Apparently you make yummy waffles.''  

Derek chuckled, ''I guess that's all it takes to be worthy in their eyes.'' 

''Hm, no. Not just that.'' she said shaking her head gently, ''She talks about how happy daddy is now you're here.'' 

At that Derek flushed a slight shade of red and he shrugged. 

''Well I'm glad.'' then she lowered her voice, ''It makes a change from wondering when her mom's gonna visit her.'' 

Derek's eyebrows shot up and Melissa rolled her eyes, ''Don't tell me you didn't notice.'' 

Just as Derek was thinking of how to respond appropriately, Izzy jumped up from her seat, drawing in her hand and stood in front of Derek. 

''Finished!'' She declared proudly. 

Derek took the offered drawing and looked at it. There was a stick drawing of a girl in the middle with orange hair, obviously Izzy. Next to it were two figures with black hair holding hands, he guessed that was him and Stiles. Derek smiled at the drawing of Issac in the background with yellow squiggles for his hair with Scott stood next to him. 

Melissa leaned in close. ''Notice someone missing?'' she muttered in a low voice. 

Then it hit Derek immediately. 

Lydia wasn't anywhere in the picture. 

He looked to Melissa's sombre expression that seemed to confirm his thoughts. 

He knelt down to Izzy and gave her a kiss on the head. ''It's perfect, Marion. We can stick it on the fridge when we get you home.''  

He got up and nodded at Melissa wordlessly who returned the gesture as Derek took Izzy's hand, walking out of the classroom.  

* * *

Scott had found it was easier to sneak out to meetings nowadays. His brother was easily distracted now he was dating Derek. Scott was still unsure how he felt about that. Derek seemed like a decent guy and he seemed genuinely interested in Stiles. He treated Izzy well and even formed a bond with her.  

In all honesty Scott felt left out. He wasn't a part of their little three person unit. He knew it was irrational to feel that way but the three of them spent so much time together lately that he felt excluded. He filled the void by looking after the diner so that Stiles could spend more time with Derek. 

It was the least he could do. His brother deserved a shot at a real relationship. 

It also served as the perfect distraction Scott used to attend the club meetings that filled the void of loneliness he was experiencing now that he felt pushed out. 

* * *

The end of the meeting was wrapping up when Matt saw Scott was about to leave and called him back. 

''Scott!'' 

The eager young man turned around, ''Oh hey Matt! What's up?' 

Matt observed Allison on his arm and nodded to her. They both agreed they could probably persuade Scott to join them to the upcoming protest at Beacon Valley Forest.  

''I've been looking at the list of people coming on the minibus we hired and I've noticed your name isn't on there.'' 

Scott scratched the back of his head awkwardly, ''Oh yeah. About that-'' 

But Matt cut him off quickly, ''-Scott. You have to understand how important next week is. They'll be cutting down trees that have been there for centuries. Older than the founding fathers of this town.'' 

''I know that!'' Scott insisted and Matt raised an eyebrow. 

''Do you? Because if you did then you'd know how important it is to protect them.'' 

Allison yanked on his arm, ''Come on, Scott! We need you!'' and nestled in closer to him. ''I need you.''  

Scott looked down at his girlfriend's appealing eyes then the hard stare of his leader. 

''Mother nature has done so much for us. We should repay those sacrifices with our own and fight for rgthose defenceless trees.'' 

Scott looked between the two and relented under their manipulation. ''Okay. Just so long as my brother doesn't find out. He'll flip.'' 

Matt patted Scott's shoulder and beamed at him arrogantly, ''You're doing the right thing, Scott. And don't worry about your brother. It's important for you to think independently.'' he told the impressionable teenager with a deliberate unawareness of the irony behind that statement. 

Scott nodded unsurely, ''Yeah. You're right. Both of you.'' 

Allison rewarded his obedience with a kiss and the two walked out wrapped around each other. 

Matt grinned victoriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dastardly Matt! Just what is gonna happen at the protest?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long but here it is!

As Stiles and Scott finished drying the dishes, Stiles let his thoughts drift to this Friday. 

It was Stiles' birthday on Friday. He would officially be twenty one. Old enough to drink.  

It felt like he'd done things in his life in the wrong order. Baby, business then booze. Or more accurately booze, baby, business then more booze. Whatever Stiles was never one for normal. His own parents knew that well, even if it disappointed his father that he wasn't the type of son he could take fishing and hunting. 

And John had tried. Valiantly.  

Fishing resulted in Stiles letting go of the rod when the trout he'd caught was putting up a good fight and hunting resulted in a crying Stiles stood next to the lifeless bird he'd somehow shot trying to hit a deer. 

Nope. Stiles was definitely not the son John envisioned having. His dad never outwardly disapproved of him but there was always a certain pride to call Stiles his son that he was lacking. Even when he came out his father didn't much more than pat him on the arm and tell him he was okay with it.  

It wasn't the worst reaction but it certainly was not a fulfilling one. 

John loved him, Stiles didn't doubt that.  

But there were plenty of times he doubted how he felt about Scott. If he thought that he was lacking in love towards him, it was nothing he felt towards Scott.  

Growing up, whenever Scott came home with a drawing or a good report card, it was Stiles who had to encourage him. It was Stiles who would put the drawing on the fridge or take him out for ice cream. 

Their father would always praise him but it was always half hearted and insincere. Stiles hates to admit it but he's been looking after Scott long before John's death. 

Even now as he observed his younger brother drying dishes next to him, Stiles smiled sadly at the thought that it had always been the two of them. 

''Hey babe.'', Derek's cheery greeting snapped Stiles out of his thoughts as he was drying the last out of the plates. 

''Hi Derek.'', he greeted back with a quick kiss. Scott pretended to gag, elicting the middle finger from Stiles and an amused chuckle from Derek. 

''What were you thinking about?'' His boyfriend asked curiously. 

Instead of telling him the depressing truth, Stiles quickly told him something else. 

''It's my birthday this Friday.'' 

Derek's eyes shot up in surprise. ''That's in three days! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I have less time to get you a gift.'' 

Stiles shook his head, ''There's no need. I don't want anything.'' 

Derek raised an eyebrow, ''Really? Not even a chance to finally pop your alcoholic cherry?'' 

Scott huffed, ''Last time he did that, he got someone pregnant.'' 

Stiles flicked dish water at Scott for the remark who simply flung some back. 

''You might have a hard time doing that in the place I have in mind for us.'', Derek remarked dryly. 

''Oh yeah? Where you plan on taking me?'' 

''The Jungle. In town. You ever been?'' 

Stiles shook his head. The Jungle was in the (only) posh part of Beacon Hills, Stiles probably couldn't even afford a taxi to get there.  

Derek grinned in a way that Stiles flustered, ''Then we're definitely going there.'' Then his face softened, ''If you want?'' 

Stiles tilted his head to the side and thought about it. 

It would be nice just to have a night out. He hadn't had any since before Izzy was born. Besides he wasn't a stupid teenager anymore obsessed with the wonders of alcohol, he actually had self control now. And he'd have Derek by his side to keep an eye on him. 

''Yeah I want to. If I can get someone to look after Izzy that is.'' 

''I can do it!'' Scott volunteered quickly. 

''You sure?'' Stiles asked, ''I know I put a lot on you and I-'' 

Scott put his dish water soaked hand on his brother's shoulder, ''Dude, you're twenty one. You deserve to go to a club and have some fun. It's practically a rite of passage to get legally wasted for the first time.'' 

''You sure?'' Stiles repeated. 

''Positive.'' 

Stiles pulled his brother in for a hug. ''You're the best.'' 

Scott attempted to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

* * *

Scott tried to forget his worries as Allison was curled by his side watching a movie in his room. It would be Friday tomorrow. The day of the Beacon Valley protest and he was getting more and more anxious as the hours slipped away. He kept wondering if it was such a good idea to go. 

He had volunteered to babysit Izzy since he was staying the night at Derek’s. It was perfect actually since he wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking out. And he could always just drop Izzy off at Lydia’s. 

He hated lying to his brother. He knew he only wanted the best for him but it was suffocating. Stiles was not his dad. And the only one he remembered having was a discouraging asshole.  

Scott also couldn’t stop that voice in his head telling him he’d been good for far too long and that he should do something for himself. After all he does everything he was supposed to: He helps clean the house, cook the dinner, look after his niece, completes his homework, covers his shifts at the diner...  the list was endless!  

It couldn’t be selfish of him to just want this one thing for himself, could it? This one moment of teenage rebellion for a life-time of good behaviour. Besides his brother was an absolute hypocrite when he’d already gotten Lydia pregnant at the same age Scott was now.  

 _It’s not like he’s perfect_    Scott thought bitterly. _He won’t even notice I’m gone now that he’s busy with Derek all the time_ _._  

“You okay babe?” Allison piped up. 

He shot her reassuring smile and rubbed her arm. “Yeah. I’m good.” 

“It’s okay to be nervous. Tomorrow’s an important day.” She gave him a peck on the cheek. “For all of us.” 

He smiled back but didn’t say anything as he tried to turn his attention back to the screen and away from his brooding thoughts. 

* * *

Sex with Derek..... 

The truth is it was certainly not the first time the thought had occurred to him but after they agreed he would crash at Derek's after the club, he couldn't help but wonder if that's what would happen. 

He was practically a virgin, his only other (male) conquest was Danny. While the sex with Danny had been good, it had for the most part been experimental. It was fun and energetic and Stiles had been satisfied with it. 

 _Still..._  

There was something... lacking for a better word. It felt almost too sweet. Too gentle.  

He hated to portray a stereotype but it was too contained. When he and Lydia used to be close, they regularly talked about sex.  

 _Well.... the sex that she had._  

 And she had always described her encounters with such barbarity that he genuinely wondered how she didn't come to school limping the next day. Yet it sounded so hot. Only that passionate spark between young, stupid lovers that would explode to make something so memorable.  

It still lingered in his mind every time him and Derek would touch one another. It's not as if the two hadn't already discovered tricks to gain a shuddering response. Derek had learnt that Stiles' inner thighs were a particularly reactive area. And Stiles had learnt that Derek had a slight hair pulling kink (one Derek was surprised to find out about as well). 

Stiles imagined that Derek in the bedroom would be similar to glimpses he's already had. Determined and demanding. He couldn't help but wonder if Derek would finally make him feel the same way Lydia's past lovers had. Like fireworks bursting behind his eyes or whatever cliché crap he'd heard but never been pleasured enough to achieve.  

Sex with Danny was good. It was never spectacular. But Stiles had a feeling that with Derek, it just might be. 

* * *

After having woken up to a hurricane bouncing on his chest shouting, ''Happy Birthday daddy!'', Stiles opened the present and card that his young daughter had practically thrown in his face. He watched her eyes peer at him in excited anticipation as he opened it.

It was a mug made out of clay. It was painted rather messily and had: ''World's Bestest Dad'' written on the side.

It was absolutely perfect.

He gave his daughter and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

''Thank you baby. I love it.'' He thanked her, genuinely.

She squealed in delight and hugged him tighter.

* * *

Scott watched his brother freak out again as Erica added the last touches to his outfits as the two waited for the taxi to take them to the Jungle. 

Oddly enough Erica, Boyd and Isaac wanted to tag along too. Despite the fact that they were going to a gay club and none of them were gay in the slightest. 

Well, Scott had his doubts about Isaac. He sometimes thinks that he used to have a bit of a thing for his brother. Scott wasn't the most perceptive of people but some things were obvious even to him. Thankfully nothing ever came of it and it went unmentioned. 

''Erica.'' He whined, ''Are you sure I-'' 

''Yes!'' she interrupted with an annoying groan, ''Yes, I'm sure your hair doesn't have too much gel in it. Yes, I'm sure you smell good and yes I'm sure your guyliner isn't smudged.'' 

As he opens his mouth again but Erica puts up her palm, ''And yes those pants are too tight but they make your ass look phenomenal so you're keeping them on.'' 

Scott cringed a little, ''Can you not talk about my brother's ass in front of me?'' 

Erica shrugged with a devilish smile, ''Why not? I'm not gonna be the only one talking about it at the end of the night.'' 

Scott put his fingers in his ears. ''LA LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening!'' 

''Watch out for a limp in the morning!'' Erica shouted back as Scott practically fled up the stairs, only to turn around and face Stiles' disapproving face. 

''What?'' she asked innocently. 

''My daughter is upstairs.'' 

Before Erica could respond, the doorbell rung and she grabbed his hand as she toddled in her high heels towards the door. 

Gay or not, Stiles could appreciate how amazing Erica looked in her sequin gold dress. The cut was just below her ass and displayed those tanned long legs waxed to perfection. Then there was the v cut on the front that dipped nearly to her stomach, displaying her breasts that were definitely perky and pushed up to attention. Her blonde hair tied up in a high bun to display her long graceful neck that her massive silver earrings dangled against. 

She looked irresistible. 

It's a shame they were going to a gay club. 

 _Although there could lesbians there if they ever decided to add an extra in the bedroom._  

 _Ew, now I'm thinking about Boyd naked._  

Stiles shuddered past the thought as they reached the door and stepped down the porch and got into the cab.  

Instantly, Stiles found himself crushed against Derek's leather jacket clad body and suddenly felt out of place. But Derek kept staring at him like he found a true treasure. 

And how could anyone blame him? 

Stiles usual golden eyes were emphasised by the black colouring painted on his water line, his eyes drawing him in like a spell. His clothes picked out carefully to sculpt his lithe body to its most attractive. 

As nice as the clothes were. Derek preferred they were off.  

But there was time for that yet. 

''What?'' Stiles asked, shying away as much as he could in the cramped cab. 

''You look amazing.'' Derek told him with a sense of awe in his voice. 

The slight pink blush that tinged his cheeks indicated to Derek that his compliment didn't go unappreciated. 

''Have you seen yourself?'' he murmured. 

Derek kissed him on the cheek and smiled, ''Yeah but I prefer the view over here.'' 

Isaac sighed next to them, ''I knew it was a mistake to go out with couples.'' 

''Hey, you could pick someone up!'' Stiles proclaimed cheerfully as the car started moving. 

''At a gay club?'' Boyd questioned sensibly.  

''Bisexual women exist!'' he protested. 

''Yeah but somehow I think if they're at a gay club they'll be trolling for pussy. Not dick.'' Erica pointed out smarmily. 

And damn if she didn't have a point. 

* * *

Almost as soon as they'd left Scott started gathering Izzy's things in a little back pack to take with her when he dropped her off at Lydia's.  

Izzy was happily playing with her dollies when she heard a doorbell ring and she skipped happily to go answer it. 

''Auntie Allison!'' she shrieked. 

Allison shirked at the label but happily embraced Izzy back as the little girl threw her arms around her legs. Izzy had always been an affectionate and touchy child.  

But Stiles was an affectionate and touchy adult so it figures his daughter would be the same. 

Scott came down the stairs with two backpacks slung over his shoulders: One blue and green camping bag and a pink and blue butterfly covered one. 

''You got everything?'' Allison asked. 

''Erm I think so.'' 

Izzy looked between the two eagerly, ''What's going on?'' she whined excitedly. 

Allison crouched down to her level. ''Well, we are taking you to spend some time with your mom.'' 

''Really?'' Izzy asked, doubt evident in her voice, ''But isn't her day to have me.'' 

''Honey your mommy doesn't need to see you just on those days.'' 

Her expression turned confused. ''She doesn't.'' 

''No silly.'' Allison smiled. 

Izzy blinked stared at her in silence. 

Allison looked up at Scott, both of them lost for words. Eventually she coughed and told her, ''Well, today she is seeing you. So I'm driving you there, okay?'' 

Izzy nodded and allowed her uncle's girlfriend to take her hand and guide her outside. 

* * *

 Stiles groaned as they waited outside. ''How long does it actually take to get into these places?'' 

Erica huffed, ''Stiles, we're nearly at the front of the line, will you stop complaining?'' 

Stiles folded his arms and pouted. Derek rolled his eyes at the display and kissed the bored expression off his boyfriend's face, soliciting a small smile from the restless birthday boy. 

* * *

Lydja had just been preparing a romantic bath for her and Jackson wen she heard the insistent of the doorbell. Initially she continued lighting the candles in the bathroom, humming to herself until it became clear the ringers wouldn’t stop. 

She groaned and threw her hands up in frustration as she stomped down the stairs, still in her white silk gown. 

“Alright, Alright! I’m coming already, jeez!” 

She swung open the door and greeted whoever would be on the other side with an impatient, “What?!”. 

She was unprepared to see the blinking eyes and blank face of Scott, standing there with Izzy tucked behind his leg. 

“Scott. What are you doing here?” she inquired as her red nails tapped in a rapid movement against the door frame. He stared at the source of the noise before shaking his head. 

“I need you to look after Izzy.” 

“Scott.” She whined, “It’s not my night and Jackson’s going to be coming over. This is the first time in weeks I’ve gotten him all to myself.” 

Before Scott could respond a little voice could be heard. 

“Don’t you want me?” 

Scott’s mild irritation turned to pure fury at Lydia. He faced her and raised one eyebrow questioningly at her. 

“Of course I do honey.” she said weakly. 

“Then I can leave her with you?” Scott challenged. 

She nodded. 

Scott threw Izzy’s bag at her then knelt down to hug his niece tightly. 

“Don’t go.” She whispered in his ear. 

Scott smiled at her but said nothing. He kissed her on the head, got up and left. 

_I hope I’m doing the right thing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was more a filler chapter to set up the action that's coming next. Stay tuned and I'll try to get the next one out sooner but with College I can't give guarantees (But I will finish this story, I promise)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to update but here it is! Another two or three chapters and this story will be completed.   
> Also I put the warnings in the end notes this time because I don't want to put in spoilers but check them out if you're apprehensive.  
> The story in this chapter switches between Izzy and Stiles (And Scott briefly) in case it confuses anyone why one minute it's in the van. then the club, then Lydia's house.  
> Enjoy the chapter :)

Scott let out a heavy sigh as he climbed into the minibus at the community centre. As soon as Matt saw him in the reflecting mirrors, he beamed. 

“Scott. Glad you came. You drop your cousin off?” 

“Niece.” Scott corrected, “and yeah, she’s with her mom.” 

Matt smiled. “Good. It’ll take a few hours to set everything up but we’ll be ready by the morning.” He told Scott who stared continuously out of the window. 

“Scott.” 

Scott looked at Matt at the mention of his name. 

“You did good.” 

 _Did I?_  

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her, Izzy found herself staring up at her mother, who seemed not have as much a clue as her of what to do in the situation. 

''Well baby...'' she started awkwardly, ''It's looks like it's past your bed time!'' 

Izzy shook her head and mumbled, ''I'm not tired.'' 

Lydia sighed. 

''Let's get you dressed in your pjs. You might feel more ready for bed then.'' she suggested, taking Izzy's hand and guiding her up the stairs to her assigned room. 

But the truth was that sleep was far from Izzy's mind. She was with her mom! She was going to enjoy this as much as she could. She didn't know when she'd be able to spend time with her mom again. 

She beamed up at her mother as they entered her room. The air was a little stale but Lydia hushed her into the room and on the bed. 

Lydia riffled through the slightly dusty wardrobe and picked out a pair of pyjama's with unicorns on and brought them to Izzy, who instantly made a face at them. 

''What? You love these.'' Lydia exclaimed in surprised confusion.  

Izzy simply shrugged and began undressing. She didn't want to ruin her time with her mother. However short that may be. 

Lydia sighed and held out the pyjama bottoms for Izzy to step into. 

Izzy tried to fit her first leg into the trouser leg but lost her balance as she struggled to fit it in. 

'It's too small!'' She whined. 

''Nonsense!'' Lydia insisted until after much struggling even she had to admit it had been a long time since Izzy had been able to fit into the clothes Lydia kept at her house for her. 

Eventually Lydia checked the backpack that Scott had dropped off with Izzy and thanked the heavens when she found a pair of pyjama's inside. 

She sighed to herself. 

_Have things really got that bad?_

* * *

Derek leaned against the bar as the music pounded almost unbearably loud through the speakers watching his boyfriend dance sporadically with Erica and Isaac as he and Boyd ordered their drinks. 

Stiles dances like no one's watching. His movements capturing an ever transitioning state of a playful electricity to a low thrum of magnetism flowing vividly in the motions of his body that entranced anyone watching. 

He was gorgeous and enticing and Derek wanted him. 

Boyd snapped Derek out of Stiles enhanced daze with an elbow to the rib, which earned a smile from Boyd when Derek scowled at him. Boyd waved the others to collect their drinks. 

All three came back panting and exhilarated. 

''This place is GREAT!'' Stiles shouted loudly and enthusiastically over the beat he had just been grinding against Isaac and Erica to. 

Platonically of course. 

''You enjoying it batman?'' Erica shouted back, coy smirk evident on her face as she sipped the straw of her tropical drink. 

''Oh god, definitely!'' Stiles replied as he wrapped his soft lips around the straw of his fruity drink. He let out a sharp moan at the taste.  

''This tastes amazing!'', he marvelled, unaware of his boyfriend's heated gaze at the display that could only be unwittingly made erotic by a man in love. 

''I'll have to have a taste then.'' Derek grinned, serving as a short warning for Stiles before he leaned across and planted an exploring kiss to his mouth. 

He enjoyed the taste of pineapple..... 

 _Or possibly Mango?_  

….on his tongue as he explored his warm and pliant mouth, pulling back with a prideful smirk at the men who had stared at Stiles' sinful movements on the dance floor. 

As Stiles looked up at the darkened look in those hazel eyes assessing him hotly, he decided that yeah.... 

 _I could definitely get used to this._  

…. as he felt a thrill transpire through his touch like a bolt of lightening, confirming that he was ready to give himself completely to this incredible man in front of him. 

* * *

Jackson knocked at the door eagerly. It had been a while since he and Lydia had gotten together and Jackson was a very impatient man. 

His love opened the door, wearing a lot more clothes than he expected to be greeted with. 

 _No_ _matter_ _._ _They won’t stay on long._  

He leaned in to kiss her but she gently pushed him off 

“What?” 

“Izzy’s upstairs.” 

Jackson instantly deflated and growled impatiently. 

“I know sweetie but what else was I supposed to do? Scott literally dropped her on my doorstop like half an hour ago.” 

“Call Stilinski. He shouldn’t just dump her on your doorstep. He should be acting like responsible father.” 

Lydia sighed, “It’s not that simple baby. And I tried calling him but all I got is voicemail.” 

“Then drive over there and drop her off!” 

“Use your brain! If Stiles isn’t answering his phone and Scott was the one who brought her here then there’s no one else to look after her.” 

Jackson sighed and resigned himself to the sofa. Lydia kissed him on the cheek, ''Can you keep an ey on her while I get in the bath?'' 

He grumbled a response she took as a yes. 

''I'll be quick then we'll get her tucked up in bed.'' 

* * *

''We should be in Beacons Valley soon. Ready to set everything up for the morning.'', Matt informed everyone, ''Getting to do our duty in protecting Mother Earth!'' 

This sparked cheers from the passengers of the minibus. 

All except one who was still staring out of the window silently, a sickly feeling bubbling in his stomach that wasn't there before. 

* * *

On the other side of the town, his brother swayed his hips lazily as he leaned his against his boyfriend's chest. 

Stiles felt Derek's lips make their way past his ear to his neck and the strong hands on his hips grow more demanding and make their way lower. Stiles let out a shuddering gasp as their bodies curled closer towards one another amongst the crowd of dancers, looking for a connection as strong as theirs that lasted longer than a night. 

''Wanna go back to my place?''  

Stiles nodded instinctively to the request of the warm voice in his ear. 

* * *

On another side of town, his daughter was sat bored at the sofa next to her resentful step father, annoyed by her constantly kicking her legs as they settled to watch a generic kids film in the hopes she would become tired. 

''Will you stop kicking?!'' He commanded with clear venom in his voice. 

Izzy slowly turned her head towards him and gave one hard kick to the sofa. 

''Upstairs.... now.'' he gritted out, barely having hold on his anger. 

Izzy stuck out her tongue at him and raced up the stairs, glad to be away from him. He was always mean to her daddy and her.  

She didn't get why her mommy loved him more than he loved her. 

* * *

His bare back hit the silk sheets of Derek's bed as the man himself stood up above him, ripping off his own shirt like it was made of poison ivy. 

Stiles took a long admiring gaze of the finely chiselled chest of the naked man stood in front above him, staring at him like a lion would that of a gazelle. Unable to take that look without doing something about it Stiles pulled Derek towards his open lips with a desperate grip on the other man's nape.  

Derek naturally leaned into the hungry kisses and let them, and the man below him, consume him completely. He drew closer and crawled on top of him, not breaking his lips away for even a moment. He could feel the other man's heart beat against his chest, his breath against the side of his head as he kissed and bit gently into Stiles' neck. 

* * *

She stepped into her mother's room like the curious child she was. She sat at the mirror dresser and stared at the items strewed across the desk and let her little pale fingers glide over them. Izzy held the pearl necklace across her own neck and stared at herself in the mirror, hoping she had the regal beauty her mother always had. 

She put the pearls down and noticed another item there too. A photo frame.  

The photo preciously encased in glass was her mother leaning her head on Jackson's chest in front of the Eiffel tower, taken on Izzy's third birthday. 

Then Izzy spots the box on the dresser and opens it giddily once she realises what it is.

* * *

Stiles could feel Derek's heart beat against his chest as the man entered him gently. 

Derek laid small biting kisses along his long neck and protruding collarbone as he waited for his lover to adjust to his girth. 

After the initial stretch, fresher and more intense sensations started to roll in as he nodded his affirmative and Derek began thrusting into him. Derek's mouth never left Stiles' as he searched out for his hand and held it almost crushingly into the bed. Stiles slipped his fingers in his and held on even tighter as the sound of groaning and gasps were overwhelmed by the rhythmic slamming of skin against skin. 

''Oh god.'' he panted. 

This was it. 

This was what was missing. 

Danny had been playful but there was nothing playful about Derek. 

Derek, who was fierce and considerate and caring and everything he wanted. Derek, who listened to him and got his weird humour. Derek, who flirted with him and made him feel alive. Derek, who cared about his daughter and felt like the one. 

''So close.'' Derek barely managed to warn as his voice became whispery and strained at the pleasure building inside him. 

''Do it.'' Stiles panted back. ''I want you.'' 

A few more carefully positioned jabs to that special spot inside of him, sparked the explosion of his orgasm as he let out a hoarse cry and ejaculated on his stomach and Derek's chest. 

The final clench of Stiles' fading orgasm around him was enough to tip Derek stumbling into his own overwhelming release as clenched his eyes shut and gave a guttural groan as Derek collapsed on top of him. 

Stiles stroked the back of Derek's head with his free hand as the two recovered themselves and he stared at the ceiling. 

Then he gave a breathless laugh. 

''What's so funny?'' Derek asked with a slight hint of apprehension. 

Stiles smiled at him and signalled to their chests and Derek gave his own relieved chuckle before shrugging. 

* * *

Jackson was suspicious.  

It's quiet. Too quiet, especially for a child that's the offspring of that spazzoid Stiles Stilinski. 

 _That fucking prick._  

He marched up the stairs and peeked into her room. Seeing she wasn't there, he stormed to Lydia's room and stopped dead at the sight. 

Brown and blue eye shadow crushed into the white carpet. Red lipstick trailed along the white wooden furniture. 

''What have you done?!'' he yelled as he stalked across the room and grabbed the little girl's arm. 

''Nothing!'' she whined as he tried to get out of his grasp. 

''Can't you ever behave?!'' his voice thundered. 

Izzy spat in his face. 

''Oh that is it!'' 

He dragged the young girl over, sat on the edge of the bed and brought her over his knee. 

''What are you doing?!'' she squeaked as she panicked and tried to wriggle away from him. 

''I am disciplining you like your daddy should have done a long time ago.'', he answered coldly. 

He gave five swift slaps across her bottom as the young girl cried and fidgeted the whole time. As soon as he was done, Izzy ran away from him before he could spank her again. She slid across the wooden floors of the hallway as she retreated away from him as fast as she could.  

Jackson sat there and sighed in frustration but didn't go after her, convinced she would retreat to her room. 

Izzy went to her room and grabbed her backpack, shoving her clothes inside and sobbing the whole time. As soon as she had gathered her things she flew down the stairs and out of the front door in search of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: references to anal sex, and the non-consensual spanking of a child by their step parent.
> 
> Phew, I have a feeling you're really gonna hate me now....
> 
> I'm not too sure on the whole spanking thing because it's more of an American issue it doesn't really happen over here in England but I remember there was once an episode of DH where Bree spanked Lynette's kids. Regardless of what culture you're from, I think it's up to each parent how they discipline their kids and obviously Stiles does not use this so Jackson undoubtedly crossed several boundaries.
> 
> P.S I hope the (sort of) smut was good?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a late update (Sorry about that) and I will finish this story but it may be a lot slower and when I do, I'm not too sure if I will start a fully fledged fic just yet because I have my A-Level exams coming up and I will be busy revising. But on the bright side I'll have all summer before I got Uni to write so there's that!
> 
> Anyway, Stiles and Lydia both realise Izzy is missing and Jackson will get punched, don't worry about that.

Izzy's bare feet padded gently along the forest floor in too small pyjama's that did nothing to protect her against the harsh winter cold. She held onto her backpack tightly as she stared up at the starry night. 

It was cold and dark and she had been walking for some time. 

It was harder to make her way home than she thought. She wondered if anyone was coming for her. 

 _Mommy won't._  

 _Daddy will, daddy will, daddy_ _will_ she repeated in her head. Daddy will find me. 

* * *

Derek placed a kiss between Stiles' shoulder blades under the shower's blast. 

''So how does this rank amongst your other birthdays?'' 

''Hm...'' Stiles said in mock pondering. 

Stiles shrieked in surprise as Derek tickled his sides until he conceded, '''Okay, okay!'' 

He turned around as best he could in the small space and  gave him a light kiss on the tip of his nose. 

''It was perfect.'' 

 ''All of it?'' Derek asked with a lower more sultry tone. 

''Oh especially that!'' Stiles laughed. ''Now can we wrap this up, my skin's getting wrinkled.'' 

''Must be your age.'' Derek fired back. 

Stiles gave him a light tap on the arm as rearranged himself to get out of the shower. 

* * *

Jackson finally decided he'd given Izzy long enough to quieten down and knocked on her bedroom door. 

''Isobel?'' 

No response. 

He sighed. _Stubborn little..._  

''Isobel! I'm coming in.'' 

He frowned when he opened the door and saw that she wasn't there. He shook his head and went down to see if she was in the living room. Only to become alarmed when he saw the door was left wide open and he realised what had happened. 

''Shit!'' 

''Jackson?'' 

He turned to see Lydia stood there in a towel, dripping wet with a perusing stare directed at him. She looked around the room frantically. 

''Where's Izzy?'' 

Jackson stood there, mouth opening and closing as he thought of something to say. 

''Jackson.'' she called firmly, ''Where is Izzy?''  

She ran up the stairs calling her name desperately, clutching her towel close to her chest as she did. 

''Izzy! Izzy! This isn't funny, come down stairs RIGHT NOW!'' 

Another dreaded silence ensued and Lydia came storming down the stairs and stopped still as she finally noticed the open door. 

She looked at Jackson with wide eyes, ''Tell me she didn't. Tell me she...'' she trailed off before Jackson offered a meagre, ''Sorry.'' 

Lydia clenched her fists before she dialled in the number for Beacon Hill's Police Station into the nearby landline. 

''Hello. Is Sheriff Parish there?'' 

Jackson made aborting signals with his hands and mouthed the word 'no' at her repeatedly. 

Lydia gave him a confused and disgusted sneer before she finally heard Jordan's voice at the end of the line. 

''Hello?'' 

''Yes. It's Lydia... I think Isobel's missing.'' 

''Izzy?'' 

''Yes.'' 

There was another pause. ''Are you sure?'' 

''Yes!'' she snapped, ''I've looked in all the rooms in the house and she isn't here and the door was left wide open-'' 

''-Miss Martin!'' Parrish interrupted before she became hysterical, ''I'm on my way over now. I'm telling the other officers to begin a search and I'll be over in another twenty minutes.'' 

''Thank you.'' She told him quietly. 

The dial tone rang in her ear and she stood there for a moment before she hung up the phone. 

She immediately turned to Jackson. 

''Why didn't you want me to call the police?'' her tone suspicious and tight. 

Jackson looked terrified. He swallowed loudly and out put up his hands placatingly. 

''Listen, honey, she was misbehaving. She spat in my face! I had to discipline her.'' 

''Jackson... what did you do?'' 

''I... spanker her.'' he admitted reluctantly, voice full of guilt. 

Lydia placed her hands in the air and scoffed. 

''Lydia...'' he began pleadingly. 

''No!'' she told him sharply, pointing an accusing finger towards him. ''I am so mad at you right now! Just... don't even speak to me!'' 

Jackson promptly shut his mouth and Lydia slumped down on the sofa with her hands in her hands. 

''Shit....'' she sighed, ''I need to call Stiles.'' 

* * *

Scott arrived with the others at forest. He usually appreciated nature but when it's pitch black late at night, standing in a forest massively lost its appeal.  

He jumped when he felt Allison's hand on his shoulder. 

''She'll be fine.'' she assured gently. 

He tried to smile back but it obviously hadn't worked because Allison huffed. 

''Would you relax? We left her with her mother. You know, whose job it actually is to look after?'' 

''Yeah but-'' 

''-Scott!'' she snapped, ''You're acting like the world is ending! It's one fucking night.... what's the worse that can happen?!'' 

He shrugged, seeing her point but still not quite sure he could agree with her. 

* * *

Izzy walked further and clenched her back pack tightly. 

As she walked she leaned against a tree and remembered. 

 _''Do you remember Hansen and Gretel?''_  

She nodded as she recalled Derek's words like he was saying them in front of them. 

 _''I got lost so I left behind a trail. So that my parents could find me'''_  

 _''R_ _emember that Izzy. You ever get lost, leave a trail and wait for someone to follow it and find you so they can bring you home''_  

She looked inside her back pack and placed her cardigan on the snow covered forest floor before she walked further on.  

Izzy nodded firmly.   

 _If you ever get lost, lea_ _ve_ _a trail._ _If you ever get lost, lea_ _ve_ _a trail_ she repeated internally.  

* * *

Stiles had gotten dressed and was drying his damp hair with a towel when he heard his phone ringing. 

He answered it dopily, still slightly drunk.  

''Helloooo?'' 

''Stiles?!'' 

He frowned in confusion as heard the voice of the mother of his child on the other end of the phone.  

''Lydia?'' he questioned in confusion, just as Derek came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 _''Lydia?''_ he mouthed. 

Stiles shrugged, just as confused as Derek. 

''Stiles! You need to get down here!'' 

He caught on quick to her frantic hysteria. ''Whoa, whoa Lydia calm down. What's going on?'' 

''Izzy's missing!'' 

''Missing?!'' he shouted back, ''How can she be missing? I left her with Scott.'' 

''No.'' she sniffled, ''He dropped her off at my door and somehow she got out of the house and now I can't find her!'' 

''What did you mean she _somehow got out of the house_? Weren't you watching her?!'' 

''No I was in the bath. Jackson was-'' 

''-Oh great! You left that asshat in charge of looking after my child?!'' 

He heard a sharp inhale, ''Stiles?'' she said, clearly shocked at the harsh tone. 

''Please tell me you at least reported her missing. Or are you too irresponsible to do that at least?'' he asked in an icily cold voice. 

''Yes.'' she answered, ''Sheriff Parrish should be coming in twenty minutes.'' 

''Good. Don't start without me. I'm coming over.'' 

As soon as he hung up, he saw Derek looking at him confusedly for some explanation and he huffed. 

''Izzy's missing.'' 

Derek's eyes widened. ''What? Why was she left with Lydia in the first place?'' 

''I DON'T KNOW!'' Stiles snapped angrily as he looked for his shoes. 

''I'll call Isaac, let everyone know what's going on so I can borrow his car and drive us there. You're not sober enough to drive.'' 

Stiles sighed and held onto Derek. ''I'm sorry I snapped but I can't, I can't lose my baby, I...'' the words trailed off into sobs and Derek pulled his face back and gave him a gentle kiss. 

''We will find her.'' he reassured. 

''Yeah, okay.'' Stiles swallowed, accepting the words reluctantly. 

He felt numb the whole drive there. 

* * *

Jordan Parrish felt sick to get the call.  

He adored the Stilinski family and he hated the idea of a young girl, any young girl, being alone in the cold forest was enough to make him feel ill. 

He pulled into the drive of the Martin house. 

It always stood looming over the rest of Beacon Hills, never quite a part of the community but always looking over it. 

He felt relieved when he saw Isaac's familiar brown beaten car in the driveway. 

Then annoyance when he saw Jackson's Porsha there too. _He would be involved in this somehow._  

He stepped out and knocked on the red door of the Martin household. 

Immediately it flung open and he was greeted by the sight of a very shaken family. 

Derek and Stiles were sat on the sofa together, hands clasping each other's tightly. Lydia stayed very close to the door even as Jordan stepped further into the room.  

Jackson stayed looking at the ground, sat in solitary spot in the arm chair in the corner. 

 _Interesting..._  

Stiles jumped up to greet him, stepping very close into Parrish's personal space. ''Jordan, please tell me you can help me find her! I, I couldn't bare it if-'' 

Derek gently pried a distraught Stiles away from Parrish and closer to him.. 

''First I need to establish a few things so if you could all be seated please.'' 

All eyes turned to Lydia who joined the semi circle gathered in her sitting area, decidedly not sitting close to Jackson whatsoever.  

Which was odd in itself that the perfect couple had obvious tension between the two. 

Jordan took out his notepad and pen from his side pocket and turned to Lydia. ''I need to know the circumstances leading up to Izzy's disappearance.'' 

''Okay.'' she exhaled shakily and swallowed down her tears. ''Well it started when Scott dropped Izzy off at my house.'' 

Jordan noted this down and asked her, ''And what time was this?'' 

''Erm... I think it was around ten o'clock.''  

''Why did he even leave her with you?'' Stiles questioned numbly. 

''Why did you leave her with Scott in the first place?'' Jackson snarked back in response. 

Lydia glared at Jackson, one of the only times she actually chose Stiles' side over her boyfriend's. 

But Jordan stared at him expectedly for an answer and Stiles felt slightly insulted by that. 

''It's my birthday.'' he answered meekly. 

''It's your birthday?'' Lydia asked faintly. _I always used to know his birthday._  

 Stiles nodded his confirmation. ''I left her with Scott to go on a night out.'' 

''So you left her to go to a club?'' he turned to Parrish, ''Doesn't sound like a responsible parent to me.'' 

''Oh fuck off.'' 

No one was surprised to hear the shared sentiment vocalised. However everyone was surprised to hear this annoyed comment coming from Lydia. 

''Like you're one to lecture anyone on being a responsible parent.'' she sneered at him. 

''And you are?'' he sniped back pettily, regret forming quickly at the crestfallen expression on Lydia's expression. 

Another deafening pause ensued as no one rose to her defence.  

''And after Scott dropped Izzy off at your house?'' Jordan asked, trying to steer the conversation back into it's original direction. 

''Right. Not long after Jackson arrived and I asked him to look after Izzy while I went in the bath. When I came out, Izzy was missing.'' 

Suspicion was aroused and the attention drew automatically to Jackson like a moving bullet, demanding an explanation. 

''Is this when Izzy went missing?'' Jordan asked. 

Jackson nodded and he didn't fail to observe Stiles clenching his fists on his lap. 

''What happened in the lead up to this event? Any arguments or disturbances that would cause her to run away?'' 

After a painfully long pause Lydia prompted him. 

''Jackson.... tell the truth...'' 

Jackson flitted his eyes to hers and observed the hot exterior of them burning in his direction. 

''She.... she was playing with Lydia's make up and crushed it into the white carpet. When I scolded her for it, she spat in my face.'' 

''Then what?'' Stiles gritted out as he stood up, looming over him. 

The atmosphere in the room solidified like cement as the others waited in baited breath for Jackson to confess what he did. 

He cleared his throat, ''I spanked her.'' 

Stiles reeled back like he'd been punched, his eyes stretched out in disbelief. 

''You... you spanked my child?'' he asked, unusually calm. 

He walked over to the wall, facing it and putting his hands behind his head taking a moment to process the information that left his fingers twitching with the urge to strangle the life out of Jackson. 

He eventually turned back, placing both hands on the back of the sofa. 

''You spanked my child?!'' he yelled, flinching away from Derek's attempt to touch his hand, ''What the fuck is wrong with you?!'' 

''Hey, she needed discipline! Something clearly lacking in your household.'' 

Stiles practically flew over the sofa in his mission to get to Jackson. Yells were overlapping each other as Jackson was bowled over by the force Stiles threw himself at him with and the two men fell over the back of the arm chair. 

Stiles' fist swung savagely and repeatedly, the brutal impact hitting Jackson's face over and over until Stiles was dragged away by Jordan and Derek, Lydia screeching and crying as she rushed to Jackson's side. 

''Stiles, don't make this any worse.'' Jordan muttered in his ear, tightening his grip when Stiles began struggling again. 

''Stiles don't make me arrest you!'' 

At this Stiles stilled and he panted heavily in the exerting task of trying to calm down. 

He looked down at the scene to see Lydia trying to hold a bleeding and clearly startled Jackson closer to her. 

Stiles scoffed in absolute disgust. ''Still? Even now, you're still choosing him?!'' 

Lydia shook her head and sobbed, ''No! I just, I can't-'' 

''-If something happens to Izzy I swear to god I will never forgive you!'' 

Lydia stared silently, unable to respond as Stiles stormed out of the house and Jordan and Derek followed him. 

She looked down at Jackson and held him even tighter, rocking him back and forth and crying to herself. 

* * *

As Jordan escorted the two to the police station, Derek and Stiles were deathly silent in the backseat. 

Stiles stared ahead blankly, tears in his eyes while Derek looked devastated to a similar effect. 

Now he had calmed down, Stiles had accepted Derek's hand and held onto it tightly. 

Jordan hoped to god they would find her. 

* * *

Scott stood still against the cold bark of the tall and wide tree that stood proudly as he held Allison's hand. 

She gave him a smile as the last of chains had been wrapped around them tightly. 

_Please be worth it, please be worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that seeing Jackson bloody was satisfying. If anyone's wondering why Parrish ignores the fact that Stiles basically just assaulted Jackson in front of him... well... I think everyone wanted to see that happen and he loves the Stilinski's so he'll just ignore that :p haha
> 
> I will try to update as soon as possible :)  
> Hope you all enjoyed x


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am still alive. Although I'm feeling like I could slip into a coma from all this exam stress. So ultimately I have not updated as I should have done. I feel like such a hypocrite for hating other authors for updating really slowly. 
> 
> Anyway, we have a whole bunch of stuff happening: The search for Izzy, Scott at the protest and some important words of advice from Parrish and even a confrontation with Danny!
> 
> Enjoy!

 Parrish stood at the front of the circle, officers and family and friends of the Stilinski’s all looking at him for guidance. 

“Alright, we’re all going to be divided into search terms. My group will cover the forest outside the Whitmore’s home. Suarez, your group will be looking around town distributing flyers, and Smith, you’ll be going door to door asking if anyone knows where she is. The girl we are searching for is Isobel Stilinski.”  

Although she needed no introduction, Parrish went on to describe her anyway. 

“She is Caucasian, has ginger hair and brown eyes, slim build and aged five years old. She was last seen at her step-father’s house before...” he chose his words delicately as he looked at Stiles. “....  before she went missing.” He turned his attention back to deputies. “Now, we will begin the search in a moment but I would like to make sure everyone has some sort of communicative device in case anyone finds her. “ 

Everyone checked their pockets and the whole room murmured an agreement. 

“Good. Let’s go.” 

Just as everyone was filing out, Jordan took Stiles’ arm and guided him to his office. Derek looked confused but Stiles gave him a nod. Derek understood and waited outside. 

Jordan let out a baited breath as they entered.

“Stiles...” he began, “You know I care about your family, right?’ 

Stiles gave a small smile. “I know.... and it’s appreciated.” 

Jordan nodded and crossed the room to sit at the edge of his desk while Stiles stayed stood near the door. 

“I understand that things have been difficult for you and your family. Even before John died.” 

Just as Stiles was about to respond, Jordan raised his hand and silenced him. 

“There’s no need to hide it Stiles. I knew John and I knew he had his demons but he always cared about you. That’s why he made me promise to look out for you after he was gone “ 

“He... he said that?” Stiles asked. 

Jordan nodded. “He did.” 

Stiles swallowed tightly, “Right” 

“There’s a reason I’m bringing all this up Stiles. I know you became a dad at a young age and that after John died, you took on your brother too and everything else that came with it and I think you’ve done a fantastic job...” 

“But...” Stiles asked, sensing there was more to come. 

“But if this were any other family, I would have already called social services.” 

The world stopped for Stiles. He stared with new tears springing from his wide eyes and his mouth dropped open in horror and confusion. He felt like the entire world was spinning and the only thing keeping him still were his feet on the ground 

“What?”, he uttered dumbly. 

Jordan sighed, “Stiles you know I don’t want to, but what happened to Izzy? It’s neglect at best and child endangerment at worse on Lydia’s part. Don’t even get me started on Jackson’s role in this. Stiles.... something has to change or something’s gonna give. And with a child involved... that’s not even worth the risk.” 

Stiles nodded and wiped a tear away. He sniffed. “Do you think we’ll find her?” 

Jordan wanted to reassure him as best as he could. But in his profession, he had to be careful in giving false hope. 

“I’d say it’s likely.” 

A final piece of Stiles broke at the statement and his throat felt extremely tight. His tongue felt heavy and he felt like saying the slightest word would cause him to crumble into a fit of tears. So he nodded again and remained silent as Jordan placed a gentle hand on his back and guided him out of the office. 

* * *

Apprehensively Izzy left behind another piece of clothing behind her as she tried to make her way through the forest, her skin still burning from the impact of Jackson's open palm.  

She shivered along the forest floor and stumbled around blindly in the dark, feeling for trees around her for guidance. 

* * *

The entire group had gathered together outside of the station. Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek were there, fully dressed in warm thermal gear clutching their torches nervously. All of them waiting to be driven to the forest with the search group while Lydia stood solitarily at the side, no one by her side. 

Erica rubbed Stiles' arm, ''It'll be okay. You Stilinski's are made of tough stuff. There's no way tonight won't end with your baby girl back home in bed where she belongs.'' 

Stiles smiled sadly at her, trying to be polite when all he felt like was exploding. 

The entire group tensed when Danny approached the group. Isaac adopted an almost pitbull like stance in front of Stiles like he would be ready to growl at any moment. Danny seemed to get the message and didn't go any closer. All eyes looked at Stiles. 

''You guys get in the van, I'll join you in a minute.'' Stiles told them. 

Each of them left silently. Isaac patted Stiles as he sharpened his murderous stare at Danny. Derek simply gave him a concerned look before he gave him a quick peck, joining the others when Stiles nodded. 

''I... I'm not sure where to start.'' Danny admitted awkwardly. 

Stiles folded his arms and raised his eyebrow, obviously unimpressed. 

''I want to help search for Izzy.'' 

''Really?'' Stiles asked doubtfully. 

''Really. I did care about her Stiles, you know that.'' 

''Did you care about her when you cut off from her as soon as we were through? Or how about when Jackson ignored her and treated me like shit?'' Stiles replied in a bored tone. 

''Stiles...'' 

''Tonight has helped me realise a lot of things. I realise that I've been letting people treat me like shit for far too long. You want to help? Fine, join us on the search or hand out flyers. I care more about finding my daughter than to refuse any help but don't think for a second it means I've forgiven you.'' 

''I-'' Danny looked truly speechless, ''I am really sorry about everything.'' 

So far Stiles had been cold and indifferent but now he shook his head vehemently and began shouting loudly, drawing the attention of the officers and other people nearby.  

''I told you, time and time again, what kind of person Jackson was and the shit he pulled, but you never believed me! Now, and only now, that he's gone too fucking far do you realise that you've been acting like an ass this entire time!'' 

Stiles stepped forward, ''And more importantly, you broke my girl's heart.'' 

Danny looked truly ashamed of himself but a bitter voice in Stiles' head screamed _Good!_ at the pitiful sight. 

He stormed into the vehicle and sat down firmly next to his friends. 

None of them said a word but a surge of pride spread in Isaac after witnessing the confrontation. 

* * *

This hadn't been what he thought it would be.  

Scott reverted into himself as the chants grew louder in the crisp morning air of a usually much more quieter forest. 

He didn't belong here. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be chained to this tree. He was cold and stiff from standing so long and the chain crushed into the stomach every time someone else under the chain moved which, given the rigorous nature of the protesting, was often and painful. The bark burning into his back under the thin material of his hoodie. 

He stared at Allison who was passionately chanting and shouting the words, ''SAVE OUR TREES'' over and over with the other masses of people here. Her eyes gleamed with determination as she stamped her feet and shook her arms, proud in her enthusiasm for her cause. 

Scott thought it would be different. He hated the way everyone on the other side of the protest line were staring at him. He felt self-conscious and embarrassed. Especially around the police. Their hard stares reminded of his father and what he would think. Of what Parrish would think. How his brother would react. 

Or even worse, how his mother would react if she was alive.

Regret punched him repeatedly in small jabs every time he cringed at the aggressive and violent echoing of Matt's mindless army. 

All Scott could think about was whether any of this was necessary. The reality of  'any means necessary' suddenly felt much more hard to bare than before. 

* * *

Izzy huddled down next to tree and shivered, pulling her knees to her chest. She felt too tired, too cold to keep moving. So she stayed put and kept wishing for her home. For her dad and his cuddles. For her Uncle Scott and Isaac. For Derek and Erica and Boyd. She kept replaying the thoughts of home, hoping the warmth of her memories will keep her sheltered from the cold. 

* * *

''Izzy!'' 

''Izzy!''  

Different voices yelled the little girl's name as footsteps echoed across broken twigs, only interrupted by the occasional call of a night owl. The multitude of torches causing the dark forest to become polka dotted with circles of lights as everyone searched high and low for the young girl who had captured the heart of the many townspeople, her presence brightening the smiles of any patrons at the diner.  

Her mother and father searched together. The decision made that splitting up in pairs would be the best course of action in finding the young girl. Everyone close to them had been apprehensive in putting them together but right now it would be best to put up a united front. Even if it was far from the truth. 

''Izzy!'' 

''Isobel!'' 

''Izzy! You here baby?'' 

''Iso-'' 

''-Why do always do that?'' Stiles snapped and Lydia looked at him abruptly. ''You're the only one who calls her that.'' 

Lydia scoffed, ''What, by her name?'' 

''Don't get smart with me. Your asshole boyfriend is the entire reason why my daughter is alone in a dark, cold forest.'' 

Lydia stopped still. ''Our daughter.'' She corrected. 

Stiles outright guffawed at that, ''Oh, you mean your part time daughter you visit whenever you feel like it while I'm busting my ass being everything that girl needs!'' 

''Don't you dare say that I am not there for her when I-'' 

Stiles' eyes widened at a sight past Lydia's head and gravitated towards it silently as Lydia carried on ranting unaware of what had captured his attention. 

A single pale blue cardigan laid on the forest ground, sprinkled in light snow. Lydia's words came to a halt as Stiles collapsed to his knees and clutched the material, holding it tight to his chest. 

''Look!'' 

Lydia pointed towards patter of footprints, faint but still very much there. 

The two almost cried in relief and Lydia clutched her radio and reported their discovery excitedly, rattling off their co-ordinates and urging others to join them. 

The two followed the footprints relentlessly as they searched for their daughter. 

 _I'm coming baby. Just hold on_ Stiles repeated internally.

* * *

Parrish felt relief rush through him as heard Lydia's voice over the walkie talkie telling them Izzy left behind a trail to follow her.  

He called the others and directed them to follow him towards the hopeful trail. 

* * *

 

''Just keep strong Scott.'' Allison whispered. 

Scott barely acknowledged her. He'd retreated into himself by now. All he could think about was his own tight constricted breathing, all he could think about was the big lump in his throat, all he could think about was his brother and how disappointed he would be in him. Could practically hear his Stiles' scorning voice in his head. 

''Sir, you have no legal right to be here.'' The Beacon Valley Sheriff informed Matt, who rolled his eyes. 

 _You're such a failure._  

''This is a peaceful protest, you can't stop it.'' 

 _Why can't you just make life simpler on me?_  

''Peaceful?!'' the young deputy next to him spluttered before the sheriff put her hand up and silenced him. 

 _Even dad couldn't deal with you._  

''Mr Daehler you are obstructing a day's work and have no legal right to be here. You are being irresponsible and inconsiderate.'', she gestured to the other protestors chained to the tree, ''How old are these kids? Fifteen? Sixteen?'' 

 _I can't believe mom died for you._  

''Hey kid.'' she addressed Scott, who barely looked up. 

 _Such a waste._  

''Mr Daehler just look at him! He's clearly distressed.'' 

''No he's not!'' Matt insisted. 

''Yes he is, does his mother even know he's here?'' 

That simple question caused it to happen. What no one could have predicted. Allison gaped, eyes wide and disbelieving. Matt barely suppressed a gleeful chuckle as the horrified sheriff stood there in shock as Scott's spit clung to her face, which he spat there viciously. 

Even as the rally was broken up violently, he felt numb. He felt numb as his hands were cuffed behind his back and he felt numb as he was brought back to the station in the back of a police car with Allison.  

Today had gone so horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Scott's head started to get really messed up in this chapter. I think it's the weight of realising what he's done and the guilt of how this will affect his brother, even before he finds out Izzy ran away, so I'm sorry if it seems out of place.
> 
> And I will try to update as soon as I can but I'll be honest, I have a lot of exams coming up but I promise that I will finish this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Yes this chapter is a lot shorter than usual but that's because it's a turning point in the story and I feel like it's better to chop it all up accordingly so don't worry since a new chapter should follow not long after.

''Name?'' 

''Scott Stilinski.'' He answered emotionlessly as he stared down at the cuffed hands in his lap.

''Do you have any guardians we can ring?'' 

Scott thought about it but shook his head in shame. He'd rather deal with this later than sooner. 

The sheriff sighed and asked, ''Where do you live?'' 

He remained silent. 

''Kid.'' she warned, ''I'll find out eventually.'' 

''Beacon Hills.'' he told her reluctantly. 

''Where?'' 

She was met with silence again and she sighed. She nodded to her deputy who put him in the temporary holding cell while she dialled the number for the Beacon Hills Police department.  

* * *

Stiles followed the footsteps in the snow, searching vigilantly for them as they became faded. He picked up any piece of clothing she had left behind and held it closely. 

The others were catching up to them but Stiles and Lydia remained ahead of everyone else in search of their little girl. 

* * *

Izzy shivered once again and huddled closer to the tree she had sat under. She was shaking and her teeth clattered against each other and she desperately rubbed up and down her arms.  

She was tired and cold, her precious little eyelashes fluttering as she drifted off when she heard a distant call. 

* * *

''Izzy! Izzy?!'' 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he thought he heard something. 

''What are you-'' Lydia questioned before Stiles hushed her. 

''Daddy!'' a weary voice shouted. 

''IZZY!'' he yelled as he charged forward, ''Where are you?!'' 

''Over here!'' he heard a little voice shout to the south of him. He ran like a madman to the source of the heart shattering sound. 

* * *

Izzy saw a figure running towards her and recognised the shape as her father. She stretched out her arms are far as they could go to welcome his embrace. 

Stiles cried in big shattering sobs as he held his baby close to him, smoothing down her long red hair with his adoring hands. Izzy snuggled in as close as she could to his warm chest as Lydia watched from the outside. 

She approached crouching, reaching out a hand to touch.  

Izzy nuzzled closer into her father's comforting presence as she turned away from the outreached hand. 

Lydia slumped back down in the snow and stared at the family she was no longer a part of. A family she was never really in. 

Stiles' head whipped in her direction.  

''As soon as we get back, I'm suing for sole custody.'' 

Lydia remained silent. 

''If you want to try to stop me, you better get a damn good lawyer because I am not giving up without a fight.'' he told her resolutely, voice unwavering in it's fierce promise. 

She stood up carefully and radioed the announcement that Izzy had been found safe and sound. Cheers could be heard on the receiving end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah our boy Stilinski is finally holding his ground against Lydia, but how long will it last? 
> 
> Stay tuned :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who don't like Lydia won't like this chapter... or maybe you will? Either way, a decision is finally made.

Stiles refused to let go of his daughter as he carried her back home, her cold nose nesting into his shoulder, carrying her tightly as if she'd evaporate in front of him. 

Lydia trailed behind him silently. 

As they returned into the town, they were immediately greeted by relieved and concerned faces. Especially those of friends. 

Derek couldn't describe the flood of pure relief as he saw his Izzy wrapped up safe with her father. He rushed forward toward the two and was welcomed by them immediately. 

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles' as he felt Izzy's cold little hand reach up to grab his. He took it and squeezed tightly to communicate everything he wanted to say. 

 _I'm here. I always will be._  

Everyone gave them space as the three huddled into the station waiting room, Lydia trailing behind. 

* * *

As Parrish entered the station he felt a whole weight leave his shoulders. 

Then the phone rang. 

''Sheriff, there's a call for you from Sheriff Mills in Beacon Valley.'' Tracey informed from the front desk. 

Jordan was surprised but ultimately told her to put the Sheriff through. 

''Sheriff Parish, how can I help you?'' 

''I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Is there a reason why a bus load of kids, all from Beacon Hills by the way, came to Beacon Valley woods this morning to hold a protest against the cutting down of a five hundred year old oak tree?'' 

Jordan could hardly believe it and scoffed, ''Let me guess, the ringleader is a cocky little shit by the name of Matt Daehler?'' 

There was a pause before he heard an answer. ''So is he known for this kind of thing in Beacon Hills?'' 

Jordan snorted, ''Notoriously so. He's an organiser of an environmentalist club over here. I sat in and observed one of their meetings after a concerned citizen came forth and told me about his less than gentle methods.'' 

''So he has a history?'' 

''He is a repeated offender yes.'' 

''And Scott Stilinski?'' 

''Scott Stilinski? What- No, Scott has never been in trouble with the police before. Why, what happened?'' 

''He committed a felony.'' 

''A felony?! What did he do?'' 

''Assault by Bodily Fluid. He spat in the face of a police officer.'' 

Jordan shook his head, ''Jesus Christ.'' he muttered to himself. ''No, I can assure that Scott Stilinski has never done anything like this before.'' 

''Huh.'', Jody said. It made her wonder about what she had said before he had done it. ''Does he have any guardians or parents I can contact?'' 

''Yes, he has an older brother.'' 

''No parents?'' 

''No ma'm.'' 

''Hm.'' 

''I'll inform him as soon as possible of his brother's arrest.'' 

''Well we're waiting to take his statement and since he's a minor we need a parent or guardian with him. He also has the right to choose his own legal representation.'' 

At that, Sheriff Jody Mills hung up the phone and observed the quiet teenager sat down not looking at anyone and felt a brief pang of sympathy. 

As he heard the disconnected sound of the phone, Jordan sat back in his seat and rubbed his hand over his face, wondering how exactly he was going to tell Stiles his brother is currently in a holding cell. 

* * *

Stiles stood by his daughter's side, holding her hand as the doctor looked her over for signs of hypothermia. He smiled at her reassuringly as she gripped his hand tighter. 

 _''if this were any other family, I would have already called social services.”_  

The words circled in his head and his vision became reddened with rage when he saw the cause of all this standing on the other side.  

Lydia. 

Lydia who had once been his best friend. Lydia who he has trusted and adored. Who he told everything. 

Lydia who he drunkenly gave his virginity to. 

Lydia who became so depressed and withdrawn as she carried and gave birth to their child. 

Lydia who continued to be distant and disinterested in their daughter. Who left him behind to raise their child for three years while she went to Yale, barely contacting him the entire time. 

Lydia who had endangered their child and now threatened Stiles' custody rights. 

Lydia who had to make a choice. 

He grabbed her arm and guided her outside, ''We need to talk.'' 

* * *

As expected Derek, his amazing loving Derek, was dutifully waiting outside and looked oddly between the two. 

''Is everything alright?'' 

''Can you stay with Izzy for me?'' 

Derek didn't fail to observe that Stiles hadn't answered his question but he left anyway, prepared to watch over the little girl he had been so terrified of losing. 

Both of them remained stood in the empty hospital corridor, not saying a word. 

''You wanted to talk. Talk.'' she instructed bluntly, finally looking up at him. 

''You need to decide.'' he told her finally. ''You need to decide whether you're in her life or not. Once and for all.'' 

''I don't- I don't understand, I though you wanted sole custody?'' 

Stiles banged his fist against the wall and startled Lydia. 

''Godamnit! This isn't what I want! What I want is for you to take on your responsibility as a mother. That is all I have ever wanted! Do you think I really want to deprive my daughter of her mother, because I have tried _so_ hard to overlook all your mistakes. I have tried so hard to make excuses for you and to get you to invest yourself 100%.'' 

''I have invested myself 100% into Izzy!'' 

''No you haven't! You always say it but you never act like it. All the times you've cancelled on us or rearranged or showed up late. I mean-'' he laughed humourlessly, ''-For godsake you weren't even in the same county for three years!'' 

''I-'' Lydia stood there genuinely lost for words, unsure of how she really felt. ''I thought I had. I've given all I can give. I can't- I can't give anymore.''  

''Why?'' he whispered pathetically. 

''I don't know.'' Lydia answered hollowly. ''Everytime I look at her I just see-'' she sighed and stopped. 

''No, tell me. What do you see?'' 

''I see a _mistake_!'' She screamed and Stiles stepped back like the hysterical words had hit him as hard physically as emotionally. 

''I see-'' she sobbed, ''-I see missed opportunities. I see all the time I should have been having fun and partying. I see how behind I am of everyone else. I had a kid at sixteen while all my friends went to college!'' 

''You went to college!'' he said desperately, ''I stayed here alone. For her! I looked after her so you could do that, Lydia, what else could I have done?!'' 

''It's more than that.'' she sobbed. 

Stiles huffed, ''Yeah. It's him as well, isn't it? He hates her existence just as much as you do.'' 

''Don't say that.'' she pleaded tearfully. 

''It's true. We all know you love him more than her.'' 

''I....'' she started. 

Stiles took her hand, the first physical contact they'd had in years, and looked at her pleadingly. 

''I'm giving you a final chance. I will give you a last chance if you can promise me that you will stay. That you'll get rid of Jackson. That you will be there for our girl and show up on time and put your everything, and I mean _everything_ , into this relationship with our daughter. Do you think you can do that?'' 

There are moments in time that change a lifetime. They don't always feel that way but when they do, you feel the weight of the decision wrap itself around your neck like a noose. Lydia rubbed at her throat at the phantom feeling there as she looked into Stiles' unshed tears and trembling lip. 

But ultimately, she knew her answer and let go of his hand. 

Stiles stared crestfallen at the action and let his unshed tears flow as he watched Lydia walk away from himself and his daughter for the final time. 

That walk seemed to last a lifetime itself as it ended a long-suffering chapter in theirs. 

* * *

The doctor had told Izzy that she was a brave little soldier for surviving the cold and even got to pick a big red lollipop out of the draw for being a good girl. Derek picked her up gently from the doctor's table and held her hand as they both left, Izzy giving cheerful thanks to the nice guy with the santa clause beard. 

As soon as Derek came out and noticed Stiles with his hands tightly tugging in his hair and shaking, he knew something was wrong. 

''Stiles?'' 

''Daddy?'' she asked as she saw her father's distressed state. 

He saw the big brown eyes and pouty lips of her mother looking up at him and he broke, immediately reaching out for this little girl. 

''What happened with Lydia?'' Derek asked, already suspecting the answer. 

Stiles sniffed, ''She left Derek. She's really gone this time.'' he sobbed in disbelief. 

Derek held the two most important people in his life close to him as he could, worth more than the void left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up... Scott's defence.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a little update. Should have this story over soon.

''You're being serious?''  

Jordan nodded, ''Yes.'' 

Stiles bit his fist to anchor his frustration. ''He left Izzy with Lydia for this? To go to a protest and get _arrested_ of all things?!" 

''He is currently without representation and he needs a guardian with him.'' 

Stiles sighed, ''I can't leave Izzy alone. We just got her home. God why is everything happening today?!" 

''Hey, hey.'' Derek hushed as he tugged Stiles into a hug. Stiles held tightly as he felt the need to be the one comforted for once. 

After a long moment and an awkward cough from Jordan, Derek pulled back. 

He caressed his face gently. ''I can go.'' 

''Really?'' 

''Yeah! Who better to represent him than a qualified lawyer?' 

''I thought you were a lumberjack?'' Jordan asked. 

Stiles glared at him for interrupting the moment and Jordan kept his mouth shut. 

''Let me do this for you. Please.'' 

Stiles nodded and allowed Derek to hold him again. 

''I don't think I could face him right now anyway.'' he mumbled into Derek's chest. 

''Do you want me to stay with you guys tonight?'' 

Stiles nodded and pulled back. He let out an unexpected and radiant smile that had Derek mirroring it. 

''What did I do to deserve you?'' Stiles mused. 

Derek shrugged, ''I'm a gift.'' 

Stiles shoved him playfully, ''Go!'' 

Derek shook his head and laughed before walking out of the station. 

* * *

Scott jumped in surprise from his cell when he saw Derek on the opposite side. 

''Derek?! What's going on, why are you here?'' 

Derek raised an eyebrow, ''I think that's more of a question for you. What the hell were you thinking? Spitting at an officer!" 

''I wasn't, I just-'' he sighed and leaned his head against the bars, ''I have no excuse. I made a stupid mistake.'' 

Derek shook his head, ''Scott you're being charged with Assault by Bodily Fluid. That's a serious charge, Scott, you could get over ten years for this!'' 

''What?!'' his eyes went wide and his tone incredulous, ''You can't be serious, Derek please!'' 

''I am being serious Scott.'' 

''Shit what am I supposed to do?!'', the panic rising in him was real and he could feel bile bubbling at the back of his throat. 

''I'll try and handle it, I promise.'' 

Scott nodded and Derek hesitantly told him. 

''There's more....'' 

''More?! How could there possibly be more?!'' Scott shrieked, earning a glare from one of the burly bikers in the corner. 

''Izzy went missing.'' 

Scott's jaw dropped and his eyes filled with panic. ''What? Where is she? Is-is she okay?'' 

''She is now but she was out there a long time.'' 

''What happened?'' he whispered. 

''I'll tell you everything later, now isn't the time or place.'' 

''It was because I left Izzy with Lydia.'' he said, guilt smothering his voice. 

A big part of Derek wanted to scream _YES!_ but he knew that wasn't fair. After all, it was hardly Scott's fault that Lydia was a bad mother. 

He sighed, “Anything that happened to Izzy while she was with Lydia is Lydia’s responsibility.” 

Scott’s shoulders slumped. “I.. knew what she was like when I left her with Lydia. It’s my responsibility too.” 

Derek didn’t say anything and allowed Scott to make his own judgement. 

“So is Izzy okay? Like, really okay?” 

“She’s a bit shaken up, understandably, but she’ll be fine. She’s a little trooper.” 

Scott smiled fondly, “Yeah. She really is.'' 

''Okay. I'm gonna go talk to the sheriff. See if I can talk her around. Don't go anywhere.'' he deadpanned. 

Scott stood at the bars with an unimpressed expression on his face as Derek crossed the station to talk to Sheriff Jody Mills. 

* * *

The sheriff in question was sat at her desk, filling out paperwork and looked up at Derek lingering by her desk. 

''Can I help you?'' she asked. 

''Yes. I want to talk to you about Scott McCall.'' 

''Ah. You mean the kid who spat in my face?'' 

Derek internally winced. _Thanks Scott. Make my job harder._  

''I was wondering if you were gonna press charges?'' 

She sat back, crossing her arms, and smirked, ''You get right to the point, don't cha?'' 

Derek took the seat across from her. ''Please. I swear he's not a bad kid.'' 

She shook her head. ''I don't think there's such a thing as a bad kid. Just misguided ones. There's often reasons behind their actions and I want to know what makes you think it would be a good thing for me to drop the charges against him.'' 

Derek swallowed, knowing that whatever words he spoke next would either get Scott's head out of the noose. Or tighten it. 

''Scott is... easily influenced. You've seen Matt Daehler's record. He's a classic manipulator. Almost cult like. Scott's young and very impressionable. Add that with the typical need for teen rebellion and something like this was bound to happen.'' 

''And this leads to him spitting at me, how?'' 

Her tone wasn't condescending. It was open and genuinely curious. Derek could tell she was a reasonable and tolerable woman. If he could make her see that Scott was just a normal kid who made a dumb mistake, she might let him go. 

Derek also knew he had to be honest with her if she was going to do that. 

''I can't account for why Scott did what he did. But I can assure you it was completely out of character for him. That he's learnt his lesson and would never do something like this again.'' 

She tilted her head and her gaze inspected him scrupulously. ''How do you know him? What's your relationship to this minor?'' 

He knew he was losing her. 

''I'm dating his older brother.'' 

She nodded considerably. ''What is his home life like?'' 

Derek felt slightly off guard by the question but answered regardless, ''Erm... well I'd say good. Admittedly his home life has been... disruptive in recent years.'' 

She raised an eyebrow and he continued. 

''Their mother died not long after he was born. Their father died when Scott was fourteen. My boyfriend, thankfully, was old enough to take custody of him and he's remained under his care ever since.'' 

''I see.''  

Derek edged closer as he appealed to her. ''It wasn't easy but his brother tried to raise Scott as best he could. He was eighteen years old and he already had a kid so maybe he hasn't been the perfect parent to him, but he's tried. And until now, there's never been an issue with Scott. The only time he's had problems with him was when he started joining that extremist club lead by that idiot Daehler.'' 

Sheriff Mills nodded her head as she processed the information. ''I have a lot to consider.'' She told him frankly. ''Give me the night to consider it.'' 

Derek accepted that was as good as he could hope for at this point and got up to shake her hand. ''I appreciate it.'' 

''I want him to at least stay in the holding cell for tonight. I can't let him go unpunished completely.'' 

Derek didn't like the idea of leaving Scott here over night but what could he do? As far as he could see, this was the only way to get the sheriff to operate. 

''Let me go say goodbye to him.'' 

''Of course.'' 

He nodded gratefully, letting go of her hand and crossing over the other side of the station. 

''Well?'' Scott asked in trepidation.  

''I think she's willing to hear you out... but you'll have to stay here for the night.'' 

''I can't stay here! What if something happens to me? What if-'' 

''-Scott!'' Derek interrupted impatiently, ''What you did was wrong, immature and downright disgusting. You're already getting much more understanding than what your actions deserve, so listen to me when I say that I want you to think long and hard. Then I want you to dig deep and find it in you to give the sincerest apology that woman deserves after you spat in her face and deceived your brother.'' 

Scott looked absolutely broken at his words but Derek remained absolute that this was what Scott needed to hear. 

''I'll see you in the morning Scott.'' 

Derek left him reluctantly. 

The youth slipped away from the bars and sat in the corner, his arms curled around the knees crushed against his chest, legs cold from the freezing concrete floor. His thoughts swirled in his mind and screamed at him throughout the night. 

* * *

When Derek let himself in with the key Stiles had given him a month ago, the house was still and peaceful. A given since it was around two when Derek left the station. 

He went up the stairs silently and let himself in the bedroom, not surprised to see Stiles wrapped around his daughter protectively as the two slept on their sides. Derek removed his shoes quietly and joined Stiles’ other side. The dip in the mattress alerted him that Derek had come home and he nestled back further into the warm body behind him. 

Derek reached out for his hand and stroked his thumb in circles on the soft, pale skin in a comforting gesture. 

“How is he?’ Stiles whispered, afraid of waking up the little bundle by his side. 

Derek sighed, “As good as he can be. The sheriff wanted him to stay there overnight. It was out of my hands.” 

''I understand. Can't say I wouldn't strangle him if I saw him right now.'', he kissed his daughter's head delicately as she stirred in her sleep. 

Derek let out a sigh, ''You know that-'' 

''-Yeah I know. It doesn't make it any easier Derek.'' 

Derek kissed his shoulder, ''Just remember that Scott's role in this is nothing compared to Jackson and Lydia's.'' 

He felt Stiles stiffen at the name before he spoke again. ''I'm not saying that Scott should have just left her there but he's not at fault for what happened after that. They are.'' 

Stiles gave a small, weak laugh. ''Some birthday this has turned out to be.'' 

''I'd like to think it started rather well.'' Derek commented, a tint of flirtiness in his voice. 

Stiles smiled, ''That part was... that part was definitely fantastic. The only part of this day that I'd do again...'' the smile died down into a much more serious expression, ''Thank you Derek. For everything. You've been amazing.'' 

Derek caressed with cheek gently with his warm palm.  

''Let's get some rest. It's been a long day.''  _And it could be a long morning._

Stiles nodded, giving him a small peck on the lips before resting his head back where it was before. 

Derek stayed awake for a while longer, watching his family until sleep finally conquered him after an exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at a crossroads on how to end the story. I hate to be one of those authors who relies too heavily on feedback but I can either give a happy ending or I can leave it open to a sequel that I've already written some of (Nothing too angsty I promise, about the same level as in this fic). You guys tell me your opinions on it and if there's enough interest, I'll post the sequel if not I won't push it. I know it's been a long story and some of you might just want it to end even if you have enjoyed it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as the consensus was for a sequel, this is the second to last chapter. Enjoy!

Izzy has eased her eyes open in the morning, smiling as she looked back on her daddy and Derek there behind her. She felt safe. Warm. Loved. All her visions of returning home were satisfied. Even if she still felt on edge about what happened with her mom. Her daddy had said she'd left but what did that even mean? Mom had left a lot of times before but she always came back. 

She tried to ignore the thoughts and snuggled further into her father, which only seemed to stir him awake. 

''You awake munchkin?'' 

She nodded. 

''Let's go get you some breakfast, huh? Whatever you want.'' 

''Waffles and chocolate sauce?'' she asked, her eyes going big and hopeful. 

He chuckled, ''Sure kiddo.'' 

She looked over his shoulder. ''What about Derek?'' 

Stiles looked at his sleeping form with a fond smile. ''He can sleep a little while longer. C'mon, we'll go get those waffles started.'' 

Izzy practically leapt out of the bed and tugged Stiles' hand down with him.  

The man would follow his daughter anywhere. 

* * *

Derek awoke to the smell of something sweet and familiar. He put his shoes back on from where he left them. He followed the scent down the stairs.  

His heart warmed at the scene he found. His little girl sat at the counter top with chocolate smeared at the sides of her mouth and his boyfriend sat there in a similar state with his extreme bed hair stuck up like a bird's nest. He made a wiping gesture around his mouth and Stiles got the message, removing the chocolate with the back of his hand, licking the excess off he found there. 

''Hey Derek!'' Izzy shouted a little louder than necessary, causing Stiles to slightly wince at the loud, sudden volume in his ear. 

Derek gave her a peck on the head and flattened her hair with his hand in the same spot. ''Morning Marion.'' 

Derek leaned on the counter and stared at Stiles. 

''So how's today gonna go? Are you coming with me?'' 

''What about Izzy?'' Stiles asked. 

Derek shrugged, ''We can always take her with us. Or let her wait in the car.'' 

Stiles shook his head, ''No, I don't think being left alone is a good thing to do right now.'' 

''Good point. Is a police station a good place to take her?'' 

''Well in all honesty I never pictured myself having to going into a station again after my dad died. Nevermind to bust my brother's ass outta jail.'' 

''It might help his case if you're there.'' Derek suggested. 

''It also might hurt his case if I'm there. I'm not exactly in a forgiving mood right now.'' 

Derek nodded in understanding, ''Okay.'' 

He leaned over the counter and gave him a quick kiss. He rolled his eyes as heard the juvenile ''Ew'' from the little girl nearby. 

 ''Bye I'll be back later.'' 

''Bye.'' Stiles said softly, watching Derek going through the front door. 

Stiles turned to his baby girl and picked her up. ''So kid, it's me and you for the entire day. What do you wanna do?'' 

Her face morphed into a determined scowl before she squealed, ''Ice cream!'' 

Stiles chuckled, ''Now that I can do.'' 

* * *

Scott watched as Sheriff Jody Mills came to the bars and unlocked the door. She made a becoming gesture with her hand and he came cautiously.  

She held his wrists gently as she clasped the cold metal cuffs over them. He looked up at her. She stared back then stepped back. 

He followed her to her desk, seeing Derek already sat there. He felt disappointed that his brother wasn't here but he understood.  

His heart sank as he sat down and his palms began to sweat. 

''We all know why we're here.'' Jody began, ''What we want to establish is whether or not I believe you'd ever do anything like this again.  Derek here says you're not usually a troublemaker and I don't find that difficult to believe given your clean record. I can see this is the first time you've gotten in trouble with the law.'' 

Scott didn't what to say so he remained silent. 

''What I'm struggling to understand is why you're in trouble with it now if you never have been before. Why you did what you did. I've heard it from Derek and now I would like to hear it from you.'' 

Scott swallowed nervously before speaking. ''I'm not... I'm not sure myself. I just got caught up in it all. It seemed like such a good cause and Matt seemed so passionate and I wanted to be like that. I wanted to have something I cared about that much.'' 

''It isn't your involvement in the club we're questioning but what exactly happened that lead up to... your actions.'' she phrased delicately.  

''I know what I did was wrong.'' Scott admitted, ''I can't make excuses for it. All I can say was that I was terrified! The protest wasn't anything I thought it was gonna be. I felt trapped. I started panicking and all I kept thinking was about how I was letting my family down and how I was being so stupid.'' 

Derek reached out a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Sheriff Jody Mills recalled her own words around the time of the incident. ''So when I asked about your mother?'' 

Scott shook his head, ''It's not enough to justify what I did.'' 

''But it was a delicate subject for you?' 

''...Yes. Look I just want to say I am extremely sorry for what I did to you. I have a humungous amount of respect for the law. My dad had the same position as you and if someone spat in his face, I'd be pretty mad too. I'd-I'd never do it again. My head's been in a weird place.'' 

''And after this? If I choose not to press charges, what will you do?'' 

''Well for one I'd never go anywhere near Matt or his stupid club ever again.''  

''I'm glad to hear it.'' she smiled. 

''I'd focus on my schoolwork. I'd thank my brother for everything he's done for me and I'd stop being such a brat. I'd stop being ungrateful for everything he's done for me and repay him by graduating and getting a decent job and creating a decent life for myself. That's what I'd do if you could find it in your heart to give me a second chance.'' 

She leaned forward on her elbows, analysing the sincerity in the boy's words and his face as she searched for any form of a lie. She'd been in this job a long time and she'd learnt to tell the difference between malice and a mistake. 

''Scott. I will not charge you if you promise to keep me updated on your progress and let me know you're on the straight and narrow. Can you promise me that?'' 

Scott nodded, ''Of course I will!'' she got up and went around the side of the desk, taking Scott's wrist and uncuffing him.  

''You have no idea how much this means to me.'' He told her gratefully. 

She smiled at him, ''Go home kid. Make things right with your brother.'' 

''I will!'' he vowed as he got up, leaving behind the demons that had clawed at his back all night. Leaving with Derek to return home. 

* * *

The two were snuggled up on the sofa watching The Little Mermaid when the question was asked. 

''Where's mommy?'' 

Stiles froze, unsure how to answer the question he's been dreading. He paused the film and looked down at the tiny person that relied on him for everything. Whose entire being was the reason for his own. The only one who was blameless in all this. 

''Your mother-'' 

Brown eyes looked up at him expectedly. 

''Your mother-'' he began again. 

As he opened his mouth to tell the impossible, the door opened. 

''Uncle Scotty!'' she yelled as she barrelled into his legs. 

Scott dropped to his knees and held the little girl closer to his chest. He looked up apprehensively as he saw his brother come around the corner. 

He let go of his niece and stared at his brother, standing up with shaky legs. 

Stiles approached him slowly, tears in his eyes and stood there silently. A breath held in tightly. 

Scott took his own step closer till the brothers were close enough to touch. 

Soon he felt arms capturing him tightly, holding him close to his brother's chest and he wrapped his own arms around the body embracing him.  

Words were forgotten as touch confirmed forgiveness and warmth, brought them closer together. Stiles felt tears on his shoulders and he gripped tighter. He was determined to eliminate any distance between them.  

This was his family. This was all he needed and all he had.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you might have wanted a big confrontation with Stiles yelling at Scott but really I felt like that would have been too confrontational when we're so close to the end. Scott understands his mistakes and Stiles understands that what happened to Izzy wasn't his fault. Sometimes forgiveness is the hardest but best way to move on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! This has certainly been a long adventure but one I was glad to make.

**16 years later.**

* * *

 

''Is there exactly eleven candles?'' 

''Yes.'' Erica answered patiently. 

''All of them red, blue and white?'' 

''Yes.'' 

''None of the same colours are side by side?'' 

''No.'' 

Connor paused and looked at the cake determinedly then at his aunt Erica, hand on her hip and eyebrow raised. He smiled at her before he lunged forward into a hug.  

She snorted and ruffled his hair. ''No problem. Now go play with Sasha.'' 

She beamed as she watched him run off to go play with her girl, the two engaging in an energetic game of tag, running circles around the diner tables. She sighed contentedly. 

''You're planning their wedding already, aren't you?'' a mischievous voice from the side commented. 

Erica smirked. ''They will give us the most beautiful grandbabies.'' 

Stiles shook his head affectionately. ''I think someone's getting broody.'' 

She guffawed, ''My boys and Sasha are more than enough believe me.'' 

It was no secret that Erica was a no nonsense mother. She had to be with twin boys and a little girl in the mix. 

''I know what you mean. I don't know how Scott and Scarlett cope with their brood of five as it is.'' 

Erica shrugged, ''At least Connor and Izzy have lots of cousins.'' 

''True. They’ll also have another when Kim gives birth.'' 

''She still in labour?'' 

Stiles huffed, ''Do you think Isaac would miss this for the world if she wasn't?'' 

Stiles had never been prouder of the man he saw Isaac become compared to the scared, fragile boy he remembered in senior year who always sat at the back of the classroom with his hood up and his head down. Stiles would never take complete credit for the man he was today: Renowned psychologist and therapist Dr Lahey who had helped rehabilitate numerous prisoners. He was a husband and now a soon-to-be father.  

Stiles knew he could never take credit but he always felt proud of him. Proud of the work he and Derek did. 

Derek had decided to retrain become a social worker to troubled youths. Youths that often went to Isaac. They were known within the community of Beacon Hills for reaching out and trying to help those who had lost their way. 

Stiles never went to college. He felt content to run the diner, occasionally doing a few online courses for stimulation when he got bored. He had his children, his husband and a family. That was all he wanted, a simple life. He had seen what damage it did to reach for something higher when you already had something amazing right in front of you. 

Stiles shook the thoughts out of his head as he watched Izzy approach her little brother from behind, picking him up and spinning him around. 

He was also proud of the person his daughter had become: a kind and considerate young woman, even with the Stilinski knack of getting in trouble and the right kind of charm to get out of it. 

It would be nice to say that Lydia's absence had never affected her. That she never asked questions about her mother or that she never felt her absence . Unfortunately Stiles knew that, while Izzy loves her and Derek with all her heart, there is still the void of a mother that wasn't there. A mother who walked away.  

But she found love in the family she does have. The fathers who love her. The little brother who loved his big sister. That love was all she needed. The only family she ever needed. 

* * *

Unnoticed, a young girl entered the diner. Hair, long and blonde. Eyes, brown and searching.  

She stared around the busy diner until her eyes locked onto the face she had been searching for. The voice she had longed to hear. 

The face that was lit up as she had a younger boy held in a head lock, laughing openly as she let him go. She kissed him on the cheek, laughing once again as he smudged the kiss away with his sleeve and walked off sulking. Until she turned and noticed the stranger at the door, unaware of their connection. 

She approached the young girl with a crooked grin and a curious look in her eyes. 

''Hey. You do know that the diner's closed today?'' she informed her. 

For a long while the girl didn't speak. She just stared, opening and closing her mouth. Izzy's smile faded slowly as she got concerned, noting that she was here alone. 

''Are you okay?'' 

''I've been looking for you.'' The girl informed her breathlessly. 

Izzy nodded, ''Well, you got me.'' 

''My name's Abigail Whittemore... and I think we're sisters.'' 

Izzy's face paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But the journey isn't finished just yet ;)


End file.
